Peasant Girl
by Squirrly-type-grrl
Summary: InuKag AU Life was good. Working for the world's hottie as a babysitter. Excluding the fact that he's married makes it a nightmare. And now his brother wants to make her life a whole lot worse...
1. Ummm Hi?

OK look... I have NEVER done this before so... there! But I keep getting told I have imagination just because my explanation has to do with aliens, or, demons, or some form of an organization of under appreciated insects... doesn't mean anything! OK enough rambling...

Also... DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW I CAN GET THE LITTLE STAR THINGS, SPACE DOWN WHEN I PRESS ENTER, AND THE SQUIGGLE! BECAUSE I TRIED AND I CANT DO IT! PLEASE HELP! thank you that is all...

Disclaimer: I um... don't own Inuyasha! Leave me to my pain! Which probably includes the fact that I didn't get dessert tonight? hmmmm...

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter one

ummm... Hi?

-

"I'm off!" Shouted a very bouncy 17 year old girl as she ran out the door. "Kagome! Wait!" She stopped as she heard her mothers voice. "Don't forget to pick up a loaf of bread for your grandfather!"

"No problem!" she yelled running to the backyard. Kagome was somewhat of a pretty girl, but with one look at her you could tell how she lived. For example, today she was wearing a dress that clearly said 'Look at me! Great now that'll cost you a buck.'

The backyard was filled with lots and lots of what looked like a cross between watermelon and tomato. "Alrighty now... How many will sell today?" Kagome picked up the wheelbarrow that was conviently located next to her. After putting some of the strangely shaped fruit in the wheelbarrow, She started off towards the town.

* * *

"La dee da, da!" Kagome sang the song she just made up as she strode into town, wheelbarrow and all. She looked at the people she was passing by knowing there was bound to be something interesting going on. There always was.

Sure enough, there was a large crowd gathered around some guy. Everyone wanted to ask him a question so none of them could be made out. Not to mention, many flashes of light showed cameras were going off, enough to blind someone like Kagome. 'Probably a fire breather or something.' Kagome thought. 'Show off...'

She made her way past the large crowd, over to a very plain little wooden booth. It looked so out of place right between a red and green watermelon stand and a pink flower booth.

Kagome got behind the stand, put her... erm... melons... on the table for display, and pulled out a sign.

"I can't belive we still have this..." Kagome stared at it for a little longer before placeing it in front of the stand.

It was a big, probably as big as Kagome's brother Souta, bright yellow sign that could be seen by a blind man in a dark room. Not only that but in big blue letters it said:

**COME ONE! COME ALL! IF YOUR HUNGRY AND DON'T WANNA TOOT, COME ON OVER AND BUY OUR FRUIT!** Dangnabbit!

The sign was probably the thing that brought the most business, which is why they haven't gotten rid of it yet. Embarrassing as it may be for the person behind the booth (namely Kagome), on a fixed income, they need all the help they can get.

Every time Kagome looked at that sign she remembered why her mother decided NOT to paint the stand... Something about radioactivity here, skin disease and sunburns there, and naturally she slipped in something about growing antennas, turning green, sprouting wings and flying off... But what she mainly meant is she didn't want to get sued for blinding someone because of a stand that was to bright.

Kagome agreed completely. But now that she was open for business (or so said the little sign an her stand), she put on her best fake smile and got to work.

"Hey you!" she said pointing at some random dopey looking guy. He pointed at himself confused. "Yes you! Come on over here!" He obeyed her command. As he walked over to Kagome and her stand. Kagome remembered what her grandfather told her about sales.

Talk fast. Confuse them. Sound demanding. Never take a no literally. Look for dopes. Prey. Don't Breathe. Sound interesting. Avoid talk about rabid squirrels. You know stuff every good salesperson knows.

"Now surely you've seen our sign right?" Kagome began "Yes of course you have! Who hasn't? Nobody thats who!" She barely stopped to take a breath as she picked up a fruit-thing to show the man. She's been doing this since she was in dipers, so who needs to breathe?

"As you can clearly see here weve got some of the most exotic fruits ever seen anywhere and I'm not just saying that! Have you ever seen anything like this? No you haven't! And it not only looks good but it tastes even better! Like watermelon? Well you'll love this! Need the nutrients of a tomato?"

The guy backed up, clearly freaked out. Of course, this didn't stop the girl in front of him. "Well you'll love this even more! Sure its red... but it's smaller than a watermelon just as tasty and has most of the vitamins in a tomato! We are having a sale now WHAT DO YOU SAY!" Kagome was two inches in front of the man before he turned, and left.

"Well, your loss!" Kagome yelled after him. She sighed. Kagome knew she was nearly as good as her grandfather, he could make anybody buy anything. He made up stories that got everyone interested. Except Kagome of course but she knew most of those stories. Her grandfather would do ANYTHING in Kagome's eyes! But... he was sick... so she had to take over. Oh! If only she could have gone to find a good job in the city instead of her brother! She was older even!

"I bet a wont even sell one today..." Kagome sighed again not looking up from the counter.

"What are you selling?"

"Huh?" Kagome raised her head to see a lavender-eyed man in front of her. "Oh! I'm s-sorry sir! I have here... A melon!"

The man stared at her as if to say 'duh...' He was quite good looking, with his hair tied back in a short ponytail and quite rich looking clothes. Well richer then her anyways.

"I can see that..." He said breaking the silence. He smiled at Kagome "But there are watermelons next door. What makes your's so special?"

"Well," Kagome cleared her throught and picked a fruit up to show off. "My melons aren't as big as the ones next door, but there just as tasty, filling, and--" She stopped mid sentence to see her customer with a perverted smile on his face trying to hold in laughs. Failing. By the way. Miserably.

"Ain't that the truth!" He said laughing. Kagome's face turned as red as the fruit she was holding. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She bowed deeply, mainly to hide her face. "Damn I knew these things needed a name!" She mumbled under her breath

"Miroku! What are you doing to that poor girl!"

Kagome's head shot up at the sound of a girl's voice. A very angry girl who was glaring at Miroku, she presumed. Though her glare wasn't as effective when she was holding two bright pink bags with a bra hanging out, Miroku still shut up instantly, and opened his mouth about to protest.

"Don't give me that! I turn my back for one minute and you run off to the prettiest girl you can see!"

Kagome smiled about being told she was pretty. But at the way this girl was getting mad, she was probably just the closest good looking girl he could see.

"But Sango, I was only following orders! We need food right and she was selling her wonderful melons!"

Kagome's blush returned, but she continued to watch the soap oprah in front of her. Maybe her family couldn't afford a TV, but this was just as good!

"You wish she was, pervert..." Sango turned to Kagome "I am so sorry if he did anything inappropriate..."

"Oh no! He didn't really--"

"As forgiveness..." Sango interrupted "We'll, no wait... HE'LL buy all of whatever your selling. No matter what the price. So you can even raise it a little if you want to!" Kagome and Miroku's jaw dropped. Sango smacked Miroku's up and elbowed him. "Pay the girl Miroku!"

"I knew you were still mad..." Miroku mumbled loud enough for Kagome to hear. He gave Kagome a hundred. "Keep the change. A pretty lady like yourself should get a treat once in awhile right?" He winked at her. " Also... its for asking if I can have your wheelbarrow."

Kagome nodded, still wide eyed. "We have another at home... Thank you so much Mr.Miroku and Mrs.Sango!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Miroku smiled at her.

"You've got it all wrong." Sango said turning away from Miroku. "I'm not, nor will I ever be, married to that immature, lecherous, perverted, sorry excuse for a man who can't even pick up a girl without her being possessed, dead, or being a drag queen."

Miroku sighed. "Ouch. Your words hurt me my dear Sango..."

"Save it."

After helping Miroku and Sango gather there things in the wheelbarrow, saying goodbye, and watching Sango hit him on the head and yell "PERVERT!" after she was groped, Kagome jumped over her stand.

"YIPPEE! WOO HOO!" She danced her way over to the bright yellow sign and threw it behind the stand. Then she turned the 'Open' sign to 'I'm not here alright!'

She continued to spin and dance. Not caring who saw, pointed, or even went "Hey its that crazy lady from TV who escaped!" Then she didn't care who screamed. Untill...

"Ahh!" She landed right on top of someone. A very good looking some one in a hat (which fell off) and an overcoat, but Kagome didn't know that seeing as her head was spinning and she couldn't see straight. "oh! I'm s-sorry M-mister..." She slurred. After shakeing her head to be able to see again, She saw who she ran into.

He had long white hair, golden eyes, fancy clothes, make-up, and-- 'Wait, make up?' she thought 'He must be a demon! Oh no! What have I done!' Her mind pondered things that he would do to her. None very pleasant.

"Can you get off of me now?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh sorry!" She jumped off and helped him up. "I'm so sorry! This is so embarrassing... are you ok! I talk to much... I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

"Yes Im fine..." He brushed himself off and put his hands to his head. "My hat!" Kagome picked it up and handed it to him. "Im sorry..." she said again.

"Thank you." He said stareing at her funny. She might have been on the floor picking his stuff up, but she did notice his gaze. "What?" she asked looking up.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked.

"No... Should I?"

"Most people do. I have yet to meet someone who doesn't."

"You met me didn't you? I'm Kagome by the way."

"Sesshoumaru."

Kagome's eyes widened as she dropped the thing she was picking up. She gathered the rest of the stuff in record time and stood up. "THE Sesshoumaru? The millionaire? The richest demon in the country! You live around here!"

"So you have heard of me. Good. I was worried."

"Heard? yes. Seen? no."

"Why?"

Kagome looked at the floor. "I shouldn't even be looking at you... My family can barely afford to eat let alone have a TV... I... listen to gossip around the town..."

"So your a beggar then? Poor? a peasant girl?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he saw her flinch with every word.

"Yes sir..."

"Well good!"

Kagomes head shot up. "What?"

"Good." he repeated. He took his bags from Kagome's hands before continuing. "I came down to town today to look for a nice young girl to watch my daughter. And boost my publicity so it had to be poor girl. But!" He said quickly making Kagome jump. "It was mainly for the first reason! And I think you qualify for that position. What do you say?" He crossed his arms waiting for her reply.

Kagome was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Here was THE richest demon talking to her! Kagome! A mortal 17 year old girl who's family couldn't afford to live within the city limits. And now he was giving her a job offer! It was to good to be true. She smacked her arm.

"Ow! Yay!"

Sesshoumaru looked at her confused.

"This isn't a dream! Yes yes yes ! I would be HONORED to watch your child Sesshoumaru!"

"SHHH!" he covered her mouth. " Why do you think I'm wearing a hat? Keep it down!" Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru removed his hand from her mouth.

"Alright, Since you've agreed, Im gonna need you to meet everybody you'll be working along with. I'll explain the rest there. Meet at my house at 7:00 sharp. We eat at 7:30." He looked Kagome straight in the eyes, making her gasp softly. "Don't. Be. Late." He said sternly.

"I wont, I promise. But... I uh... don't have anything near your... um... class in clothing. What will I wear?"

She was trying to sound... upper-classy... She didn't think she was doing a very good job... However, considering it would normally be 'But I ain't got no clothes to wear!' She was doing pretty good! Oh well she'd have to learn to talk rich pretty darn fast.

He smiled. (Kagome blushed) "Thats why your coming early. We'll get you fixed up. AND tell you what to say. Don't worry. I introduce you to my daughter, my wife..." (Kagome's hopes and dreams were just crushed.) "and..." he sighed "...my brother..."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, he's... and you... well never mind. See you tomorrow then?" He held out his hand.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Though she desperately wanted to know what he meant when he said brother like that, she knew it was wrong to ask.

"Yeah." Kagome said smiling as she took Sesshoumaru's hand. "See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

-

Done!

Woo hoo! I finished a chapter! Now... I would greatly appreciate a review... a flame... or even a comment saying your a filthy gender-challenged virgin who knows what I ate for breakfast last Tuesday... It doesn't matter! Just as long as you click that little button over there. Yeah. You know the one!

(You know... once I get some reviews you probably wont have to hear how I tripped down the stairs every two hours and the different things I fell on... But If you like that sort of thing go ahead and tell me... I dont know what you wanna hear...)

Ja ne!


	2. Meet the family

Alright... I didn't get many reviews, But! Someone named Brittany said please so here ya go... People reading and not giving reviews... Come on where's the love!

Disclaimer: I already told you I don't own it!

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 2

Meet the family!

-

"MOM!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs while running to the house as fast as her legs could go. Which wasn't really that fast since she was tripping and stumbling over everything that crossed her path. "MOM!"

Kagome's mother came out of the house a shovel in her hand looking very flustered. "Kagome quick! Get inside! I'll beat him with this shovel so hard he'll--" She looked at Kagome, who aside from being out of breath was empty handed and unharmed. "Kagome? Whats wrong dear? You scared me to death!"

"Sorry mom... listen I just ran into--"

"Did you get the bread?"

"What?"

Kagomes mom put her hands on her hips and looked at her in a way only a mother can do. "Kagome Higurashi. I told you we needed bread tonight. And where on earth is our wheelbarrow?"

"Mom! I--"

I don't wanna hear it! You've probably got some of your grandfathers talent for telling stories... Like the one he told me this morning about why he couldn't eat! Well he said--"

"MOM!" Kagome spoke up. She was tired of being ignored. Damn it, she had something important to say and it was going to get said if it killed her!

"Look mom... I'm sorry for not getting the bread. I'll go right back after I tell you this, but look!" Kagome pulled out the crumpled hundred dollar bill out of her pocket and she could have sworn her mother said something along the lines of "Holy crap..."

"K-kagome... I... Where did you get that!"

"I sold everything today! ... Including the wheelbarrow..."

"But thats not nearly worth that-- Wait what am I saying!" Kagome's mother motioned her daughter in the door. "Get inside hurry! You can tell grandpa and Souta as well!"

Now Im sure all of you have safely assumed Kagomes poor right? Well good cause I said multiple times in the first chapter... So now you can assume that there house is small wooden dusty cluttered ect... all that jazz... Well sorry to disappoint. They built their house.

The Higurashi house was BIG. and thats not an exaggeration. It really was more like a shrine then an actual house anyways. It had one main building and about four smaller ones. It didn't cost a thing, which is why they can have it. However, the city was built next to them as opposed to around them so in order to get to town you had to walk aways, but that was the only downside.

If you really want the entire history of the house... to bad. I'm not about to make you fall asleep with a long uninteresting story about how this house was protected from the rabid bunnies of 1942, through a horrible tornado while going through a drought and yet they still had time to swap Christmas presents. You'd probably faint of boredom by the time I got to the second explosion.

Kagome and her mother were walking over to the dinning room, a short walk, but in that time Kagome's mother popped so many questions Kagome thought she had a demon possessing her.

"So where did you get it?"

"How did they get all the melons away?"

"Why did they want the wheelbarrow?"

"What did he look like?"

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Who did you say you ran into?"

"Did you tell them about the rabid squirrels?"

"So WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kagome did expect this but not this much, and not before they got to the dinning room! "Mom, Slow. Down." She said calmly as they (finally) got to their destination.

"Sorry..."

They both sat down. Souta and Kagome's grandpa were already at the table looking tired hungry and annoyed. "Wheres the food!" Souta said.

"Shh! Not now Souta!" Kagome's mother scolded him "Now Kagome I want you to tell me exactualy what happened in how you got that much money!"

"Well..." Kagome began "Here it is..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sesshoumaru had finally gotten home. His yard was alot bigger when you had to walk across it. "I'm home!" he yelled through the house. Oh yeah, the fact that no one was near the front door when he walked in meant he was late... Not good...

"Daddy!" Rin cried as she ran up to him. "Your home! Also... Mama told me to tell you--" She took in a deep breath. Then making the most adult face she could she said...

"Your late."

Sesshoumaru sighed. If Kagura had enough time teach little Miss Bubbly to be patient and stern then he WAS late.

"Come on Daddy!" Rin grabbed him by the hand and led him to the dinning room. "We already eating! The cook made some really strange looking dessert... It's squishy!"

They made their way passed the kitchen where a very strange scene was going on. So strange the little girl dragging her demon father had to stop and watch.

"Damn it Miroku!" Said Sango who was covered from head to toe in red and purple goop. Not only her though... Miroku, the giant hammer he was holding, and even the room the two were in was a mess. "What possessed you to think smashing those melons was a good idea!"

"Now now, my dear sweet Sango--"

"Dont call me that!"

"Everyone knows if you smash a strange fruit on the one you love, then your bound to get a kiss!" He puckered his lips.

Sango threw a big glob of the strange goop, and it hit him right on the mouth. "Kiss that!" She smiled triumphantly.

"Fine Sango..." He grinned. "If thats the way you want it..." He took some of the stuff from the wall and threw it at her, hitting her smack dab in the middle of her chest.

"Oh... It's on now..."

"Bring it girl!"

"Don't do that..."

"Sorry..."

Sesshoumaru watched as the two employees threw globs of goo at each other, laughing the entire time. Like a train wreck, he couldn't look away. That is until his daughter wanted to join in the fun... That just wasn't gonna happen.

"Sango! Miroku!" He said making both of them look over at him, including his daughter who looked up. "What is the meaning of this!"

An akward silence followed that. It was broken when two goo globs fell off the celing and landed on Sango and Miroku.

"S-sorry Sir!" Sango said panicking

"Yes sorry!" Miroku followed her lead "We were just... Cleaning this up! Right Sango?"

"Yes! Yes! Cleaning!" She laughed nervously. "I'll get the mop!" She yelled as she ran out of the kitchen past Sesshoumaru.

"I'll help!" Miroku quickly followed her.

"Employees..."

Sesshoumaru and his daughter Rin finally made it to the dinning room, where Rin instantly let go of her fathers hand and ran to her seat.

'She's gonna say it... She's gonna say it...' Sesshoumaru thought as he sat down.

Kagura looked over at Sesshoumaru.

'She's gonna say it... I know she is...'

Kagura wiped her mouth and took a drink of water.

'It just wouldn't be Kagura if she didn't say it...'

"My you sure are late tonight." Kagura spoke

'Arg!' Sesshoumaru nodded trying to hide his emotion. Every time he was late she said the same thing... for ten years... the same thing! He had nothing against her, it just gets really annoying is all...

All three of them sat in silence for a while. Sesshoumaru and Kagura staring and blinking at each other. and Rin happily eating away at her "squishy dessert".

Sesshoumaru decided to break the silence. "So, Where's--"

He was cut off when the door slammed open. In walked another White haired, golden eyed, heart-stopper. Of course this one had no make-up, and two doggy ears popping out of his head.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Well are you late tonight..."

"Aw come on Kagura..." he sat in his chair next to Rin, who smiled at him. He smiled back. "You've said the same thing every time I walk in late for a good ten years! Reprogram yourself for god's sake..."

Sesshoumaru sighed again. That was his brother... They may think alike... but he's the only one impulsive enough to say what both of them feel...

"So anyways..." Inuyasha began... "Whats the old cook got for us today?"

Rin piped up. "This squishy dessert! It might look funny, but its really really good Uncle Inu!" She ate some just to show him. "Mmmmm..."

"Inuyasha..."

"What is it Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to comeback at him. "You are aware that Kagura and I are going away for our tenth aniversary right?"

Inuyasha nodded. "And I bet you're gonna need me to watch over this little bundle-of-joy," He motioned to Rin. "Right?"

"Yes, but..."

"No problem... Unlike some people... She LIKES me. I let her get away with anything." He smirked then took a bite of dessert. It was pretty good...

"Exactly... Which is why I've decided... to hire a nanny."

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he began to choke. He forced it down before letting out "WHAT!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. And it started out as such a quiet evening too...

* * *

Kagome stared in awe at the huge gates in front of her. She was wearing pretty much the same thing she had on yesterday... but he DID say don't worry about it right? RIGHT!

She gulped before walking through the front gates where she saw a security booth.

"Name." Said the guard without looking up.

"um... K-kagome. Kagome Higurashi! Hello!..."

The guard stared at her like she was crazy. Of course if this was really happening she probably was. "Welcome. They've been expecting you."

The gates opened to show a huge front yard. You know, a rich yard with fountains, statues, large trees, bush creatures, the works. And to top it all off, a limo drove up.

The window rolled down to show Sango and Miroku smiling. (Miroku had a red hand print on his face and Sango looked a little TOO happy, but that's not important...)

"Hey it's you!" All three of them said simultaneously.

Sango popped open the door and Kagome climbed in. As soon as she was settled the limo drove off.

"So..." Sango began "Your who Sesshoumaru wanted to watch Rin. I knew there was a publicity stunt! There always is!"

Kagome just nodded sheepishly.

"Oh don't be shy Kagome!" Sango motioned to a box beside her. "Take your pick of what you want to wear!"

Kagome picked up the box. Inside were three beautiful dresses. They were each very similar, but she eventually picked a sleevless red dress that went down to her ankles and sparkled.

"Oo la la !" Said Miroku clapping. "That dress will surely have an effect on BOTH the brothers!"

"Miroku don't you touch her..."

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Whatever, you can change in the back Kagome! We have somewhat of a long drive. We have to go around back anyway." Sango shooed Miroku to the front and put a wall up.

Kagome tried to change into the beautiful red dress, but she kept hitting her head on the top of the limo... Sango eventually had to help, but only after she got done threatening Miroku about what would happen if he knocked the wall down.

A good five minutes of Kagome hitting her head, Sango yelling at Miroku, and the driver slamming on the brakes telling them to calm down, making Kagome and Sango fall on Miroku who was quite pleased... they arived.

Miroku got out of the car first, he opened the door and motioned for Sango to come on out. After he helped her out he motioned for Kagome. However instead of grabbing her hand...

"YOU PERVERT!"

Miroku now had two matching lumps on the head when they walked inside the very large house. (yes, Sango hit him too!)

As Sango led Kagome to the living room through a very twisted hallway with random people running in out and about,she explained everything to her.

"Now I'm your personal servant pretty much. Anything you need, just ring a bell. I honestly dont mind, I'm getting paid for this!"

"Yes, Sango."

"Now be polite. You wont have much trouble doing that will you? And... I'll warn you once and only once about this..." She looked Kagome straight in the eyes. "Don't cross Inuyasha. Good luck!"

With a quick push Kagome was out of a dark hallway and into a bright room where she saw Sesshoumaru, his wife she guessed, Rin, and...

"So, You're the peasant girl huh?" Inuyasha smirked "This is the family Cutie..."

* * *

-

Done!

Another one done! yay! I felt as if I kinda rushed the ending a bit... oh well... No skin off my nose... I hope...

Time to give out thanks!

Thanks to: Brittany (whoever you may be...), cherimai, Tashy911, i hate stupid peepo, Elena (another person whom I can not click upon...), Amaris-11, sc-fallen angel, Samurai fish, missy-bear31, Avian Dincht, DaisyLee1239, And who ever else I missed... I love you guys! your so nice! Until my next update!

Ja ne!


	3. Hello! We're tring to eat here!

I have returned! yeah I know you probably expected me... but still! I have to make up for my really crappy chapter last time. No I mean it! It sucked! Ok enough of me.

Disclaimer: What are you people stalking me? I don't own it!

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 3

Hello! We're trying to eat here!

-

Kagome looked at the people standing in front of her. Maybe if she looked at them she could figure out what they're like!

"Hey woman! Do you speak?" Inuyasha rapped his fingers on his arm rather impatiently.

"Oh!" Kagome snapped out of the daze she was in. She assumed it was from nervousness, but it could have been a lot of things... the fact the Sesshoumaru was married, Inuyasha, How cute little Rin was, Inuyasha, how much this dress must have cost, Inuyasha... Damn it! Why did she keep going back to that!

"I'm so sorry! How rude of me... My name is Kagome Higurashi! Nice t--"

"Keh! We already knew your stupid name girl! Stop pointing out the obvious!"

Kagome now relized what Sango meant by 'Don't cross Inuyasha'. He wasn't even mad and he got on her nerves!

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, but it was nothing less then expected. He stood up and smiled at Kagome. (Inuyasha scoffed in the background) "Welcome, glad SOMEONE was on time!"

"Why thank... you?"

"Now let me introduce you to my lovely wife Kagura!" Kagura bowed slightly and smiled, but no matter how you looked at it, it still came out somewhat evil...

"Hi..." Kagome bowed back and put on a false smile. She was a lot more nervous then she let on. She hoped no one could notice. Much to her dismay though, someone did...

"This is my daughter Rin. The one you MIGHT be watching..." Rin giggled. She was told to be good. However if YOUR uncle gave you seventeen Ultra-Super-Mega Chocolately Peanut-Butter Bars, you'd have a bit of trouble with that too.

"And this is--"

"Please..." Inuyasha stated. "She doesn't need to know my name, she can just call me Master, or better yet Ruler! No, that makes me sound like a stick... Maybe--"

"Inuyasha!" His brother looked upset. To anyone else it would have an effect. Unfortunately he now had developed an immunity to his older brothers deadly looks.

"Feh." But he shut up none the less. The last thing he wanted was to be sleeping on the roof again.

"Ignore him Kagome... and come down to the dinning room for dinner. Inuyasha lead her there." Sesshoumaru took his wife and his daughter, the tipical rich family walk thing, and left the room.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome an evil look on his face. Kagome gulped. "Listen girl, in case I haven't made it clear enough for you, I don't like you. Nor do I frankly care to bring you to dinner. Stay away from me and I'll pretend you don't exist. Got it? Good ." After saying his little speech he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Thats it?" Kagome said. She was fed up with his attitude. "Aren't you gonna lead me to the dinner table?"

"You got two legs and a heartbeat. Whats stopping you?"

"Maybe the fact that I don't know my way around? I'll get lost!"

"Good! I was about to suggest the same thing anyways."

Kagome glared at him. This usually goes unnoticed by someone with their eyes closed, but maybe she just didn't get that, because she kept at it longer then necessary.

"Yo Stupid, you gone yet? Cause if your not, ring Sango to get me a drink." Inuyasha smirked. All part of his plan. Kagura had a thing with tardiness, so if she was late, she was out. If that didn't get to her, all these insults might.

"No I'm not gone, get your own drink, and my names Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"Are you sure? Cause you replied when I said Stu-pid-girl.."

"Arg..." Kagome walked over to the relaxed Hanyou and pulled his ear. Much to his disliking, but hey... He had it coming.

"Ow, ow, OW! What the hell! Let go!"

"No!" Said Kagome sternly. "Not until you take me to the dining room!"

"Damn threatening, violent, bitch..."

Kagome pulled harder with a growl.This confused Inuyasha... What happened to the timid girl standing if front of him seconds ago! And how the hell can a GIRL growl!

"Fine, I'll take you to the damn dinner table..." Kagome let go of his ear, allowing him to rub it tenderly. "...eventually..." Kagome reached up to grab his ear again but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist. "Look, I know you can't keep your hands off me, but I have to tell you don't touch the ears."

"Can't keep my hands off you huh?" Kagome got an idea.But everyone knows along with a sinister plot there comes the irresistible urge to make an evil face. Luckily she controlled that... kinda. "Ain't that the truth..."

Inuyasha let go of her wrist and looked at her in confusion.

"Because you see, I had blackmailed Miroku into getting pictures of you drunk and stripping at some party and was planning on posting them on the Internet." She sighed. Then smirked at Inuyasha's face that was now as pale as, well... Fine! I could think of anything... but it was pale ok! Pale and... white! Real white!

Kagome crossed her arms in deep thought. "I was thinking something along the lines as, 'Hot half-naked famous guy strips at local party!' for a title... What do you think?"

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times. No expression shown on his face.

"You--"

* * *

"Where ARE they!" An impatient Sesshoumaru said for the, eh... seventeenth time? I don't know... Rin lost count at twelve.

"I don't know dear, but please STOP TAPPING ON THE TABLE!" Kagura was just as impatient, and her husband repeating the same question while tapping on the table wasn't helping calm her nerves.

"Arg..." Sesshoumaru cradled his head in his hands. " I bet Inuyasha did something to her and she left... I swear sometimes I want to strangle him..."

"Now now, maybe they just got lost..."

"Your right Kagura," Sesshoumaru lifted his head and gave somewhat of a half smile. "Kagome seemed like a nice enough person. Why she probably even got Inuyasha to say something like--"

"YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

A very frightened Kagome burst through the door trying to keep one step ahead of the pissed puppy behind her. Of course she wasn't doing a very good job...

"AHHHH!" That girl had a voice meant for horror films as Kagome ear-shattering scream echoed through the room.

Inuyasha growled at her. Kagome dove for the table only to be caught by Inuyasha, who picked her up bridal style. Kagome made a very strange squeaking sound and closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst. Inuyasha leaned down and then...

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru stood up, looking a lot less then happy, to say the least. "You can continue your little love affair later! SIT! DOWN!"

Inuyasha (blushing) dropped Kagome (also blushing), as he relized what that must have looked like. He growled once more as he took his seat.

Kagome rubbed her back as she picked her self up from the floor. A floor that was very cold and hard... She glared at the one responsible as she took her seat which, oh my goodness would ya look at that, was right across from Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku walked in, after they saw everyone was seated, with the food. Sango took the right side with the girls, as Miroku took the left with the boys.

"Spaghetti! The perfect meal!" said Kagome happily as Sango served her. 'Perfect huh? Perfect for throwing...'

"Yes yes.. It really does look good!" Inuyasha said, same fake happiness showering his words as Kagome did hers. 'Would look even better on her...'

Sesshoumaru eyed the two suspiciously. Anyone else might have thought these two were getting along great, but he knew better. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just--"

"Good because you might not judge this lovely young lady correctly if you were ill..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled who smiled back. Don't you DARE get the wrong idea. It was DEFINITELY one of those 'I hate you this is an act, but do something and I'm gonna flip' kinda smiles and personally, it freaked Sesshoumaru out.

"Isn't this nice?" Kagura smiled and began eating.

Rin, however was completely distracted by the all out war between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru considered this a test and Miroku and Sango were to interested in who would win to leave.

"Inuyasha!" Said Kagome in a sing-song voice. "Would you like some red wine?"

"Why no, but thank you anyways!"

Kagome 'accidentally' spilled some in his food."Oops Silly me!" The fake smile she had on couldn't have been much bigger. "I'm so clumsy!"

Inuyasha looked at his sopping wet food. "No big deal! I'll just take this to the kitchen..." Kagome watched him carefully as he picked up his plate and stood up. A smirk crossed his face as he took his plate and dumped the contents on Kagome's head, leaving her wide eyed, sticky, and probably garlic flavored.

"Oops... My bad!" Inuyasha faked some sympathy. "Look at the bright side, it matches your dress!" He nodded his head in satisfaction.

Kagome stared at him unsure how to react when a noodle fell on to her lap. "Oh Inuyasha, I know how red is your favorite color," Inuyasha backed up a step and held his plate like a shield as Kagome stood up. "It would be rude of me to not SHARE." She took a handful of spaghetti off her head and put it down his shirt.

Everyone in the room had a good time of watching Inuyasha jump around trying to get the cold substance OUT of his shirt. After he got it out though, no one dared say a word. Inuyasha and Kagome were caught in a staring contest while everyone else watched intently.

Then it began.

"Geeze girl, Do you want some CHEESE STICKS with that!" there went the appetizers...

"Only if you want some JELLO!" and... there goes dessert.

"Thanks but I'm watching my weight, as should you!" He threw the bread...

"Inuyasha! You could use more dairy!" Wow, she threw the cup of milk!

"Ketchup?"

"Mustard!"

Sesshoumaru and Kagura watched in utter horror as the food they tried to eat flew across the room, hitting many things other then the two people throwing them.

Sango an Miroku however were having a much better time watching this. Sango was giggling profusely. While Miroku was trying to figure out who would win.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stood up.

**"ENOUGH!"**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kagura looked up at him.

Rin however, was laughing. Hard for that matter. of course who could blame her, the room was a MESS, Inuyasha and Kagome looked like they just came out of a Picasso painting wielding ketchup and mustard bottles like wepons and her mother and father had looks of terror of their faces. Well anger now, but... she couldn't really see that.

Sesshoumaru smiled. He knew what to do about Kagome now.

"Kagome!" He said grabbing her attention.

"Y-yes...?" She was terrified! She knew she had just blew her entire chance of getting this job... All because of that- that JERK! Her eyes began to sting threatening tears to come. NO! She would not cry in front of him! She tried to blink them back but a tear found its way down her cheek.

Inuyasha smirked. His job was done, no way in hell would some peasant girl be sharing the same house as him. Especially a girl who looked so much like... last time...

He looked over to try and satisfy himself with her disappointment, only to find her sniff and wipe her eyes. A pain of guilt swept over him. She was... crying? He hated seeing girls cry. Though he'd never admit it, it tore him up inside... and it didn't help that it was no doubt his fault. Maybe this job meant more to her then she let on...

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, then Rin, who finally calmed down and was gasping for breath still giggling slightly, then back to Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru, what is it?" Kagome forced herself to say.

"Congratulations! Your hired!"

* * *

-

Done!

Boo ya! I think I made up with that! A pretty good chapter if I do say so myself! I tried to get it done today and i good have done it SOONER if my BROTHER HADN'T BOTHERED ME! Ya hear that! Leave me alone brat! So if you want to blame anyone about why this chapter was so jumpy, blame the goat.

And now to give out thanks!

Thank you to all of my chapter two reviewers! No matter HOW crappy that chapter was...

Samurai Fish (They DO end up liking each other, and why are you in the hospital!), Ameris-11(thank you! you boost my self esteem!), I hate stupid peepo (I love your name!), kutekelcie (lol thats ok...), dog demon (I'm lazy too... you ain't the only one!), Ravininthedark (Wow your just bursting with compliments aren't you!), BaBeeCinaMon (I love being complimented), and whoever else I missed! I love reviewers... and I have yet to get a flame! Woo Hoo! I think thats it... Until I live again!

Ja ne!


	4. You can't leave me here with THAT!

Alrighty now... I know what your all thinking! Ok I don't... but, I'm gonna say this anyways. I know I didn't update resently... but I- I wasn't in the mood! and besides I spent 3 hours at my cousins swimming, my grandmother, brother and I went to the farmers market where my brat brother tied to steal a Gatorade, people wanted "bonding" time before I leave California, and also I was downloading AMV's all day... Hey I JUST figured out this computer had sound! Lay off!

Disclaimer: Wow you people are stalking me... I should get a bodyguard... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Stupid wannabe lawyers...

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 4

You can't leave me here with THAT!

-

"PLEASE DADDY! NOOOOO!" Rin was attached to her fathers leg, preventing him from going anywhere... even to the kitchen to eat.

"Rin, LET GO!" The little girl had been playing leech since he woke up this morning. Probably earlier though, seeing as he woke up with her stuck to his arm. She had to move down to his leg when he told her he couldn't brush his teeth. Watching him try though was quite funny.

"Daddy, you CANT leave me here with Uncle Inuyasha... He and Miss Kagome will destroy the place! I heard him planning it in his room!" She looked absolutely terrified.

However it would have been plenty more convincing if he hadn't seen Rin talking with Inuyasha last night after dinner.

-

:FLASHBACK:

-

"I... got the job?" Squeaked a very surprised looking Kagome.

After a quick nod of Sesshoumaru's head, three things happened. One, Inuyasha turned around and headed for the door. Two, Kagura and Rin burst out with applause and congrats. But third, and most importantly, Kagome fainted.

This is when Inuyasha KNEW she had to quit.

Despite himself, Inuyasha still looked to see if she was ok. This slight turn of his head did not go unnoticed. He may have been a heartless bastard, but he wasn't a COLD heartless bastard. Seeing her chest moving up and down proving she was indeed alive, was his signal, and he was off.

Sesshoumaru looked after Inuyasha as he left in a huff. He smiled at the girl who now lay messy, unconscious, and on the floor. Not one of her good days mind you. He bent down and picked her up. Looks as if she was staying here tonight.

He gave his orders to Sango and Miroku about cleaning the room up earning him a 'slave driver' comment as well as a deathly glare. He rolled his eyes. As if they were the only ones tired in this whole thing.

"Daddy?" Rin, followed closely by Kagura, pulled on his sleeve. He smiled.

"Goodnight Rin, and Kagura. I'll see you upstairs."

As he walked passed Inuyasha's room he had half a mind to put the sleeping girl in the room right next to him. That was, until he heard him talking to Rin. How in the hell did she beat him upstairs? Probably another passage, damn confusing capenters.

"Now you know what to do?" Inuyasha's quiet voice was certain.

"Yes yes! You want me to not let Daddy through that front door without me!"

"Very good! Now get to bed before I get in trouble..." (Thump thump thump ... RUN SESSY RUN!)

"Night night, Uncle Inu!"

"Night runt!"

Rin giggled as she flew out the door. Tomorrow would be fun...

-

:END FLASHBACK:

-

So thats where he was today. A cute little girl attached to his leg, a sleeping girl in the guest room, probably freaking out when she woke up IF she woke up..., and a scemeing brother in the kitchen eating the rest of his daughter's favorite cereal no dought. He has a nasty habit of finishing off OTHER peoples things...

Oh how he despises mondays...

As he limped into the kitchen there was Inuyasha smirking evilly and of course eating Rin's cereal. Was it just him or was his family too darn predictable.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru! Nice growth ya got."

A soft grunt was his reply. Rin smiled and giggled at her fathers almost lost temper and at the words he was chanting over, and over, and over...

"It cant get worse. It cant get worse. It cant get worse. It cant get--"

BAM! Hot coffee on the white shirt.

Wiping his shirt off, he chanted slightly louder with a growl forming in his voice.

"It cant get worse! It cant get worse! It cant get worse! It cant--"

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Kagura walked in. In a robe. Hair a mess. Make-up messed up. And angry. Great...

"Sesshoumaru, what happened to my shampoo! There was honey in it! And my makeup melted! How the hell does makeup MELT!"

Inuyasha's face paled. "That was YOURS?" followed by a quick, "Oops..."

Rin looked at her fathers face before getting off of his leg. You would too, If you saw the look that could make grown men run screaming for their mothers.

"Umm... Daddy?"

He was growling so loud now, it could be heard over Kagura and Inuyasha's bickering. They instantly resolved their differences and turned to look at him. He was about to turn to start yelling, throwing stuff, beating his brother, throwing away perfectly good food, the whole shabang, when...

"Mr. Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome walked in, not looking much different then when she was taken upstairs. She walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Your late! You should be on the road right now! What happened to your shirt?" She grabbed a washcloth and wiped down the table. "Go change! Hurry!"

Kagome turned to Kagura next.

"Uh..." Was all she could say. Earned her a glare from Kagura and a snicker from Inuyasha. "Maybe you should go wash up? Oh and by the way I found some of your shampoo when I walked by Inuyasha's room, as well as your make up? Thought you might need that..."

Kagura nodded before running back to her room. Sesshoumaru stared in awe as Kagome bent down to talk to Rin. (No people he STILL hasn't gone to change.)

"Do you want some breakfast Sweetie?" Said Kagome smiling at Rin.

Rin nodded then started babbling about what she wanted.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome. Making her turn around and look at him.

"What are you doing? GO CHANGE!"

Sesshoumaru ran to his room one thought on his mind.

"Can I pick them or what?"

* * *

-

About 10-15 minutes later...

"Why is it every time I eat with you I get food in my hair?"

"It's a sign, you know what its saying?" Inuyasha made a really mystical face and several hand gestures. "It's saying... You shouldn't eat with me then!"

"Well maybe I wont!"

"Good! No loss for me!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. He does that a lot when he sees those two together. He should have known better then to go change leaving them in the same room, with his very impressionable daughter.

Rin was giggling at the way they were fighting Kagome kept bringing up the fact that he had stolen Kaguras make-up, and Inuyasha would come back with something stupid like, 'I wasn't WEARING IT!'

Kagura got her bags in the car before getting behind the wheel and honking at her husband. He looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome who seemed to be having a staring contest... it was the quietest they've been this morning.

He stepped in between them and handed Kagome a piece of paper.

"Thats the numbers you can reach me at, as well as email and fax..." he paused "Inuyasha can fill you in on all you need to know about Rin. I'll call once every three days or so. To see how things our going. We shouldn't be gone TO long, a mouth at most... So... Goodbye!"

Sesshoumaru bent down to his daughter, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. He wispered something in her ears making her giggle, bounce and nod.

Before he left, He did something... interesting, much to Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise.

He kissed her. On the cheek! But it was a kiss no doubt. Not only that but, he wispered to a now blushing Kagome the words,

"Thank you..."

Inuyasha felt a twinge of jelousy at this random act of affection, but forced himself to surpress it. He wasn't mad at his brother... He was mad at her reaction TO his brother.

Kagome was speechless, and she remained that way until she saw the car drive out of sight. She waved, oh so slightly, at the road in which they left for. Before she was snapped out of her little fantasy, quite rudely she would say.

"He's married ya know... that was probably just a thank you, not that he has anything to thank YOU for..."

Kagome just giggled. Making Inuyasha look at her funny. She looked down at Rin.

"Come here Rin! Lets go plan what we're gonna do today!" She held her hand out to the little girl, who squealed and took it dragged the owner inside.

Inuyasha followed, traditional scowl on his face. He did NOT like being ignored. And that girl would learn it the hard way.

* * *

-

"What room are you going to sleep in Ms. Kagome? I want the one right next to you!"

"Thats so sweet of you!" In the walk to the "room hallway" Kagome had fallen in love with the little girl holding her hand.

Suddenly, something dawned on her. Her family was probably sick with worry. She forgot to tell them she got the job! Oh how she needed Sango right now...

Speak of the devil! There she was with Miroku and not looking to pleased...

"Miroku, I told you to look for the eggs what were you doing with the maid!"

"Looking for the eggs!"

"Oh yeah, checking to see if she ate them with your TOUNGE!"

"Trust me Sango, your the only woman for me..."

"Save it, you-- oh Hello Rin!" Sango caught herself before she reveled profane launguge to the young mistress of the house. Not that she hasn't heard it before, considering Inuyasha was related to the poor girl.

"Sango!" Kagome said happily. "Can I go see my family, I need to tell them I got the job."

"No need!" Miroku piped up. "I personally delivered the message that you got the job!"

Sango looked worried when she said, "Miroku... what did you say exactly?"

"Sweet Sango..."

"Don't--"

"I know, I know... rest assured that I told them this... aHEM!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Rin looked puzzled. Why don't Sango and Miroku act like they love each other if she saw them kissing two weeks ago... and what did ahem mean?

"I said to them: 'Well well well , Ms. Higurashi, are you really Kagome's mother? You don't look a day over twenty! I'm NOT just saying that! you could pass as her sister-- OW!"

Miroku rubbed his brusied arm, while Sango looked at him, fist up. Kagome was in shock and Rin still looked puzzled.

"Ok... in short Ms. Kagome, I told your mother that you got the job and it was quite possible that you would come home bearing the child of a wealthy, white haired dog." Miroku nodded to prove his point.

Sango glanced over at Kagome, who looked red as a cherry. Sango took Rin by the hand and covered her ears and eyes.

"MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Pause...

This next part is kinda hard to describe so Ill just say Miroku had to be carried away from Kagome before she did permanent damage.

Kagome walked growling to the master bedroom. Don't ask how she knew where it was cause she kinda just guessed it was the one that said 'Kagura and Sesshoumaru'.

She opened the door only to reveal a shirtless Inuyasha, On the bed, watching TV.

"What are you doing here?" They said at the same time.

"I want this room. I, live here." Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the door where she was standing. "What's your excuse?"

Kagome tried to keep her eyes focused on his face, but that got harder as he walked closer. When he was standing right next to her, It took her entire will power not to look at his bare chest.

"I-I y-you see, I'm t-the--"

"When do you studder?"

Her entire mind wanted to say, 'When some good-looking guy walks up to me without a shirt on!' but she'd rather die then admit she found him attractive.

"When I'm cold! Thats when!" Oh... bad save.

"What are you nuts? It's HOT in here!"

"Is not!"

"Keh, you ARE nuts..."

She glared at him. "Of all the inconsiderate-- No what I want to say is I should get this room because I'M the guest!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "You think I CARE?"

"You should! It would make you a little more bearable to be with!"

Inuyasha shrugged before saying, "Fine, you want this room SO bad..." He smirked "You have to get me off it." and with that he jumped on the bed.

She smiled. "Fine but you asked for it Dog-boy!"

She ran up to the bed and jumped on. Landing directly on Inuyasha of course. She grabbed his wrists and tried to push him off. Inuyasha, being much stronger, pulled free of her grip and forced her on the floor. Leaving her dazed, dizzy, and... er... on the floor.

"I think I know why you want this room so bad!" Inuyasha looked at her from above. "I bet you want it cause it was Sesshoumaru's!" He made kissing noises at her, then laughed at her embarrassment.

She jumped back on the bed, forcing Inuyasha to end up with her on top of him trying, but failing to get him to roll off.

"Fine I'll admit it, I have a teeny little crush on your brother, but that is NOT why I want this room!"

"Sure... whatever you say! That kiss went to your head!" he felt her loosen her grip on his hands and took the opportunity to flip her over so SHE was on bottom and HE had HER wrists.

"LET GO!"

"Not until you admit I'm superior to you in every way, including looks. And--" he thought for a minute. "Oh yeah I want the room."

Kagome tried to wiggle her way out of his grip but he was holding on tight to her wrists above her head. "Fine, you--"

"Ms. Kagome? Uncle Inuyasha?" Rin and Sango were standing in the door staring at them. they didn't WANT to think like Miroku, but when a half-dressed man is on top of a woman on a bed, the mind kinda goes to the gutter..

Though Sango was speechless, Rin just smiled.

"Ya know, Daddy said this might happen!"

* * *

-

Done!

Ok, be fore I get reviews asking... THIS IS NOT A SESSHOUMARU KAGOME FIC! I personally dont like that pairing any more then a Koga Kag or Hojo Kag. It's just not natural. Sesshoumaru will however be used as Kagome's love intrest until her and Inuyasha... get along better.

Also, dont hate me but, there might be a bit of time between updates in a week or so... I'll try to update as much as I can before I leave and become computerles for a while. but just a heads up.

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my Chapter three reveiwer people! I love you guys!

Thanks to... Dog demon, Nekomata-17, Foreverwithoutyou, perfect snow, Samurai fish, luvsthisstory (man... now I feel like I let you down...), elena, i hate stupid peepo, Amaris-11, Inu yasha lover144183, Razzy (so much easier to type), raveninthedark, tashi-chan, and whoever else I missed! Fare thees well!

Ja ne!


	5. Enter Shippo! Matchmaker Extrordanair!

Hello! This is me, that is you, my brother is quiet, and Im listen to "I am"... you know what THAT MEANS! Time for another chapter! YAY! and this time will we be introducing a plot twist, not that theres a plot to twist anyways... and introducing a character! ya know him, ya love him, ya wanna sqeeze him to death... Shippo! (with a job!)

Disclaimer: I've got a bodyguard now! haha! Still want to ask if I own it? Well I dont so you-- aw darn it...

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 5

Enter Shippo! Matchmaker Extrordanair!

-

Kagome was mad. And confused. And A whole bunch of other emotions like hunger, and bordom, and the urge to go take a bath.

How is it that someone like HIM (Inuyasha) could be related to Sesshoumaru? They're polar opposites! Well, personality wise anyway... She just couldn't understand it. Sesshoumaru warmed up to her fine. Why not Inuyasha?

Kagome frowned. Inuyasha... That-- that-- that JERK! There she was, a guest in someone elses home, and she was treated like a slave! He hadn't even used her name! Not once! Kagome's thought stayed on that topic for a while. She was still mad that she had lost the master bedroom.

You see... after Rin made that comment about those two on the bed, Inuyasha blushed and dropped his guard so Kagome assumed she could get him off. Then she would win, right? Wrong. Inuyasha may have dropped his guard but he still supasses her in speed. When she tried to push him off, instead SHE ended up on the floor. Again.

Luckily Sango said she would prepare the room right next to the master bedroom. Kagome opened her mouth about to say she didn't want a room next to this one if he was gonna be in it, but Sango didn't let her. She said the one right next to the master was not only as big, but had a giant bath, like a pool, and a door conecting to this one that they could use in case they wanted to continue where they left off. Then she left with a laugh.

Kagome couldn't belive the people in here. When she thought of a personal servent, she wouldn't think of someone like Sango. She was to open-minded to take orders. Not only that but Kagome was beginning to think she fancied a certain perverted co-worker...

Kagome stopped. Where was she going? All she remembered was that she started walking out of the master room, then she turned left, then... uh... then...

'Oh no!' Kagome thought paniced 'I'm lost in a giant house! I'll have to survive off of things I find on the floor like dust and toothpaste!' Kagome made a face. 'EW!'

Maybe she could find someone who knew where she could get to the kitchen. She looked around. Odd... normaly the halls were filled with people, but this one was deserted... Maybe she passed a 'Do not enter' sign or something. Great... now she was lost AND in trouble...

"Help...!"

Kagome jumped, and looked around in a panic. She was sure she heard a cry for help, but there was noone around!

"Calm down Kagome," She told herself. 'It was probably one of the maids voices echoing off the walls and into my ear!"

That didn't help calm her nerves as much as she would have liked. And it didn't help when she heard an abnormaly large...

**THUMP!**

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed. It was all she could think of to do that and of course...

Run.

She didn't know where she was going, Nor did she frankly care. She just wanted to get somewhere, ANYWHERE thats she was safe. She figured out that running straight wasn't getting her anywhere. She looked around for a door.

Bingo! Door, means room. And room, most likely means phone! The door was closed and on it was a dusty sign that said 'kyo'. Why they had to put names on the doors was beyond her, but it helped know what was what. A couple days here and she would have a good knowledge of the main rooms but, she didn't really want to walk in on anything unexpected.

Ignoring the gut feeling that was clearly telling her this was a bad idea, she opened the door and walked in. What she saw surprised her.

It was defenitly a girls room. To clean to be a boy's. And the walls were pink. So this had to be a girls room, or the one named Kyo was a drag queen. Or a girl with a guys name. Or-- maybe she should just stop there. There was a neat little canopy bed in the middle of this room. Much like the one she saw her new room had. It had a dresser, painted with little bears and swans, and a mirror on top. As well as a tiny black book.

Curiousity struck her and she walked over to it. She knew she should be looking for a phone but... come on you dont see a book in a deserted room and not look at it. Who cares if curiousity killed the cat? It probably would have drove the cat crazy if he hadn't done whatever he did! Besides he lived a full life.

She picked up the book, only to find it locked. Just great. she could pick locks sure, but she didn't have anything on her to take on such a task. She sighed and put the book down. Maybe she could find some thing more useful in the dresser or the table by the bed.

She tried the dresser first. Drawer after drawer after drawer of nothing! However, as she opened more and more things, (boxes, drawers, behind mirrors, man is she nosy!) she relized this place couldn't have be abanded for more then a year. It was in very good shape and there was almost no dust on anything, as if someone comes in here to clean it off reguarly.

She plopped on the bed. She looked though every last thing and didn't find ANYTHING that would help her get un-lost! nor did she find a key to that little book thingy, but that was NOT what she was looking for! (shifty-eyes)

She closed her eyes. At least she didn't hear that thumping or crys anymore.

**THUMP!**

Spoke to soon. She grabbed the pillow and held it above her head aimed at the door. If anything was to come through that door, she would... start a pillow fight? Well that was stupid...

She turned to put the pillow back when something shiny caught her eye. The key! She quickly scooped it up, put the pillow back and rushed over to the dresser.

Maybe she was a little nosy... but she was lost, the least she could do is read to entertain herself.

She stuck the key into the slot turned and, Surprise Surprise! It worked!

She started to read the first page.

"Dear Diary,

I'm so happy they let me stay for the night! They dont seemed to thrilled... Especially one of the Masters of the house, Inuyasha. he seems well... different to say the least. He was the only quiet one at the table at dinner tonight. He must be shy."

Kagome scoffed. Inuyasha? Shy? This person must be dilusional... Even so she continued to read on. Inuyasha this... Inuyasha that... and she said it was her first day there! She was obsessed with the guy! Not only that... She writes REALLY long diary entries... She finally got to the bottom.

"Before I went to bed, I ran into Inuyasha, (Kagome rolled her eyes) He averted his eyes from mine, and held his hands behind his back as if he was trying to hide something. Well he was. He handed me this book. I took it... Hesitantly. And he gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I think I'm going to like it here.

Sincerely--"

"What the HELL are you doing in here?"

Kagome's head shot up, only to reveal a VERY angry looking half demon.

"I-Inuyasha! I was just--"

"Get out."

Kagome blinked. He said it calmly enough. But it was his expression that was off. It wasn't anger or dissapointment. It was... pain. It hurt Kagome just looking at it. But she couldn't look away.

"W-what?" She managed to say.

"GET OUT!" He bellowed. Definite anger there! Time to go!

Kagome rushed out of the door as fast as her legs could carry her. In the confusion she dropped both the key and the book, but not so fast that she missed the name printed at the bottom.

Kikyo...

* * *

-

Well thats was just GREAT! Kagome paced back and forth in front of a statue of armor. Quite creepy in her opinion, but if that thump-making, crying, scary sounding thing was to come by she now had a weapon.

To make matters worse, Inuyasha now hates her with a passion, she has a new mystery hanging over her head, and she STILL doesn't know where she is or where she's going.

"ARG!" Kagome cried in frustration. She stopped pacing back and forth. It was making her dizzy. She leaned against the suit of armor and sighed.

"OW!"

Kagome jumped, screamed and grabbed the ax the armor was wearing. She didn't WANT to hurt the inanimate object, but if it made one more noice, It would prove shes a crazy lady and speak its last...

"Dont hit! Please!" The armor cried. it sounded... young. Like Rin's age.

"Why should I listen to you!" Kagome waved the ax threateningly. "Your just a figment of my imagination created because of my anger towards myself and the deranged half demon whose wandering these halls probably looking for something to hit!"

The suit of armor didn't say anything.

"H-Hello?" Kagome said in a sing song voice.

"NOW what the hell are you doing?"

Kagome reconized that voice in an instant, and even though she was completely against the idea, she was scared and he had 'Come to me' written all over him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran over and behind him. With the ax still in hand by the way and that wasn't very confurting to the boy "protecting" her.

"What the--"

"The statue!" Kagome interupted. "It talked to me! It said 'Ow!' and 'Dont hit me!' It's possessed!"

"YOU'RE possessed! And stop swinging that thing around!"

Kagome hadn't even relized that in her panic she had been uncounsiously swing a rather sharp ax around. She dropped it and gasped. She stared at it before looking at Inuyasha in apology. HE however, wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Look girl, I--"

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"My names Kagome!"

"Noone cares girl! Anyway--"

**THUMP!**

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and screamed. In his ear no less. He would have yelled at her if it wasn't for the fact that he was completly focused on the armor making strange noices. talking to, if you counted Kagome's story.

"Stay here." He said quickly and jumped over to the possesed armor. He looked over it for a minute then, fast as lightning ripped off the head.

Out popped a giant, pink, defenitly surpriseing since it made Inuyasha jump to the back wall nearly toppleing it over in all his wide-eyed, flat-eared glory, thing. It turned to Kagome, who screamed. This is Inuyasha's cue, and he ran to tackle the pink-type-object-thing.

It was too quick and easily dogde Inuyasha attack make him tumble over on Kagome. Again. Was it just him or did those two end up in that position a lot?

"Do you mind?" Kagome said as she blushed. No, not because a very handsom guy was over her, nor because he was looking her in the eyes for once (To check and see if she was Ok, but SHE doesn't know that). But mainly because his hand was under her incredibly short skirt.

The pig blob changed into a puff of pink smoke. Which in turn turned into a cute little red headed pointy-eared demon.

Kagome gasped. Well, pushed Inuyasha off her first, slapped him, THEN gasped. But she gasped none the less.

"It's so cute!" She squealed

Inuyasha had another thought. He grabbed by the tail and picked it up for closer inspection. "I thought we had rats in the house!"

"I'm a fox!" He started to squirm. "Names Shippo and I would appreciate if you PUT ME DOWN!"

Inuyasha dropped him.

"Ow..."

"Inuyasha!"

"What! He asked for it!"

Kagome glared at him. Then she bent down to look at Shippo.

"So Shippo, what are you doing here exactly?"

"So nice of you to ask Kagome..." He smiled. "I am Shippo! profesional, accurate, and absolute best... Matchmaker!"

A long akward silence followed that intro. Broken only by the echoing laughter of both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Y-your so young though!" Kagome forced out between laughs.

"And what were you doing in that armor? Matching the left arm to the right foot!" More laughter.

"NO! And would you two quiet down! Geeze I can't imagine what you two are like in bed.."

The laughter stopped instantly.

"Thank you." Shippo began. "You see, when I was looking for acorns outside and I ran across a hole, and I was like 'Cool!' So I got in and I saw some people runnning around and they thought I was a rat, so I escaped them by running into the 'Do not enter' area, and when I heard someone come down the hallway I paniced and jumped inside the armor only to relize I couldn't get out, and Ive been trapped in there ever since."

Kagome being the motherly type, pulled him into a hug. "You poor, poor, thing..."

"Yeah yeah... warm fuzzys all over," Inuyasha started walking down the hallway. "You're free now so get out before a maid sees you."

"Inuyasha--"

"Wait Doggy-guy! I think you could use my service here.

Inuyasha turned to him. "Service in what?"

"You know what!" Shippo said suggestivly, raising his eyebrows up and down to raise the effect.

"The last thing we need is a Miroku Mini-Me!"

"Whats a Miroku?"

"We dont really know ourselves..."

Kagome got an idea. "Wait Inuyasha! what if we let Shippo here play with Rin? they seem about the same age!"

Inuyasha turned back around to start heading down the hall again. "Whatever..."

"So he can stay here?"

"Why would I want to?" Shippo said.

"Because weve got nice beds, and... such..."

"Ok Im in! What do you say umm... Inuyasha was it?"

"Sure..." He didn't turn around. "Oh and girl!"

"Yes?"

"Stay. Out. Of this hallway. Especially that room!" He ran down the hall out of sight.

Kagome sat in silence, Shippo in her arms babbling about 'those two meant to be' and 'next wedding plans'. She wondered what, no who, was in that room that was so importent. What happened to that Kikyo person? And most of all, WHY was this hallway forbidden? She pondered these questions and silently vowed that before she left here, she would know what happened. then she remiembered something, kinda importent...

"Wait Inuyasha! How do you get back to the main hall?"

* * *

-

Done!

Ok, That chapter was mainly to show you who 'last time' and 'her' was. Not the funnest chapter, but Im sure you people will live. Besides, I didn't get NEAR as many reveiws for chapter four as I did others. The reviews I did get were very nice, and funny, but I would like some others. You can even type in a different name and reveiw again! That would make me happy as well as confuse me! Also I dont know what the title should be next... heres a hint-- they go to the park/beach. I need ideas!

And now to give out thanks!

Thank you all my beloved minions! and chapter four reveiwers! Most specifically... lollipop lover (no this will NOT be a lemon, but there will be a pool scene!), tashi-chan (Dont cry! I'll be doing that!), I hate stupid peepo (I know! she is going to be the symbol of innocence in here), Amaris-11 (nice review! short but sweet!), elena (should be some fluff next chapter...), Ravininthedark (You liked the ending? yay! I feel happy!), Samurai fish (Lmfao! that'll teach ya to pay attintion! though I'd prefer if you dont...), and anyone else I missed! Thank you!

Ja ne!


	6. A walk in the park

I... have horrible news... Two things. For one, the computers acting up again so I cant listen to music while I type! Oh the undifineable horror! Secoundly, and most likely what you care more about, I'm leaveing my grandparents house tomarrow to go to my brothers dad's, not MY dad mind you, and I don't know if he has a computer or not. So theres the week without any possible updates... I'll be crying silently in my room! -sob-

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. I have said this five times and yet I still have the nerve to write this disclaimer! Nothing has changed! Why won't I learn? Well, this'll teach me! -beats self up-

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 6

A walk in the park (Thank you for the idea Razzy!)

-

Dinner time. This was the time Kagome despised. She knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions, but from the two times she ate with that- that DOG, she ended up with food dripping down the side of her face!

However, she was prepared tonight, oh yes. Tonight she would not get food in her hair. Because tonight... Inuyasha said he was eating in his room.

Kagome sighed. he was probably still mad about that whole incedent with that room and Shippo. The little fox demon (though Inuyasha was right, everyone thought he was a rat at first sight), developed a quick liking to little miss bubbly at the other end of the table.

"Lady Sango, Would you care to pass me the gravy with your beautiful hands?"

"Nope."

Kagome held back a giggle. She invited Miroku and Sango to the table to eat with them for two reasons. One, they found her wandering the hallways on the brink of tearing through a wall. Quite litterally actually, Kagome had that ax thing in her hands about to chop the wall down with Shippo staring at her when Sango found them.

The secound reason was just because Kagome thought they made an adorable couple!

"Kagome," Sango looked at her with concern. "Are you alright? You seem rather quiet..."

"It's nothing Sango!" Kagome replied a smile on her face. "Really! I'm fine!"

For anyone else it would be rather convicing, but to Sango, who could speak girl very well (her being one and all), knew that this really meant, 'I'll tell you later.'

"O...k..."

"Dearest Sango," Miroku looked at her with a dreamy look on his face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes," She said harshly. "You did when we served the food!" Dispite her tone there was a blush spreading across her face. This did not go unnoticed by Shippo and Kagome.

"Well I think you need to be reminded."

"Thanks for the reminder!" Sango turned away from him as to hide her crimson face.

"Anytime Sweet beautiful Sango..."

'Here it comes..' Rin thought.

**SLAP!**

"Pervert!" Sango glared at him. "You know just what to do to ruin the moment! Dont you?"

Kagome giggled.They WERE a cute couple, just had some kinks to work out...

Shippo smirked. They needed him around twice as much now!

* * *

-

Later...

Kagome flopped down on her bed. It was so nice to have a big bed, but it was missing something... that warm fuzzy feeling you get after laying down in YOUR bed. The one you know and love, the one thats warm and fuzzy and--

Maybe I should stop there, I'm getting off topic... Anywho, Kagome rolled over trying to get confortable when what did she hear? Inuyasha talking. Well, her room WAS right next to his, it wasn't evesdropping if she cant help it!

It was evesdropping when you put a glass against the wall in order to hear better, which is of course what Kagome did...

"I told you why I didn't go downstairs today, what more do you want?" That was Inuyasha for you, she could hear him with a pillow over her head.

"There's more to it then that, surely you can't dislike the little fox THAT much..." Miroku was in there too?

"Keh."

"So there IS something! What happened?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell lady Kagome what you said about her earlier today."

"When?"

"You know when... When you said she was cute, and you want to huuug her, you want to kiiiss her, you want to-- Ow! What was that for!"

"I never said that you pervert!"

"Maybe not, but I saw the way you were looking at her!"

Kagome squeaked. She knew her face was redder then the tomato juice in that "soup" they ate for dinner, but she couldn't stop listening. Like a car crash, but she could only hear it... and nobody was dying... Ok bad compairison... Sue me.

"If you really have to know fine I'll tell you! I caught her in Kikyo's room! Happy now?"

"Oh... That explains a lot..."

"Damn right! She should have seen the sign! Is she retarded or something? It clearly said 'DO NOT ENTER'!"

"Inuyasha, take it easy on her, she doesn't know anything! Come to think of it none of us do... Would you like to--"

"No!"

"Fine, fine..."

"Get out of my room, you lechorous traits might be contagious."

"Fine, I'll just go check on lovely Lady Kagome!"

"Like hell you will!" Kagome could hear him growl. Doesn't he WANT that conversation to be secret?

Miroku chuckled. "The two children were right, you ARE in denile!"

"OUT!"

Kagome scrambled to reach her bed. Only to hear a certain person knock on the door.

"Lady Kagome?"

"I'm going to sleep Miroku! Go grope Sango!"

"Exellent idea!"

'Arg...' This house was harder to live in then she thought...

* * *

-

Next morning! Yay!

"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!" Rin bolted down the stairs, Shippo right behind her.

"Rin? What-- Oof!" Kagome could hardly stand as the little girl came crashing into her. Yes it WAS easier with Shippo as her new playmate but she was a little afraid of what she was learning because of it.

For example, this morning at breakfast, Inuyasha FINALLY decided to be within Kagome's presence. Of course Shippo wispered something in Rin's ear and Rin said...

"Uncle Inuyasha? Can you and Lady Kagome make me a little baby cousin?"

That question resulting in various arguments between Inuyasha and Kagome, as well as the ever tradisional... Food in the hair. EVERY TIME she ate with him! Food was thrown! And THEN to make matters worse he left and hasn't been seen since! For crying out loud he was so immature!

"Rin..." Kagome began pateintly. "Why did you come crashing into me?"

"Me and Shippo-chan want to go to the park!"

"The park?"

"Yes yes!" Rin nodded happily "Its got a playscape, and candy stands, and a pool, and--"

'A pool?' Kagome thought. She hadn't been swimming in AGES! Oh how relaxing it would be to feel the water in her hair, rushing over her, and espescially on a hot day like today!

"Alright lets go to the park!" Kagome said bouncing right along with Rin and Shippo. "Go get your uncle up though."

"Kay kay!"

Kagome sqealed like a school girl as she ran upstairs to get into her swimsuit. Maybe today would be a good day after all! Shippo could entertain Rin while she relaxes in the pool!

* * *

"What do you mean the pool's CLOSED?" Kagome stared at him in shock.

"To early Cutie!" Inuyasha smirked. That nickname would have to do for now, he always said it sarcasticly just to make fun of her. Once he got a new name he would use that but he REFUSED to call her by her real name.

"But LOOK AT ME!" She held the large blue beach towel around her tightly. "I'm dressed in nothing more then a swimsuit and a towel! What will people think!"

"Nothing as long as you have that towel." Kagome look at him in confusion as to what he meant by that. He smirked giving her a heads up that he was going to do something mean to her. And with that, he promptly took her towel, and threw it over the fence into the pool.

"There." He said smirk on his face. He was almost tempted to laugh. That look on her face was pricless! "Now they have to think something!"

"ARRGG!" Kagome screamed. "Are you NUTS? I NEED THAT! Go get it!" She said in a tone that almost made his ears go flat and obey her. But she wasn't THAT good. Not yet anyways, but if he got attached to her in any way, shape, or form, she could have him wrapped around her finger.

"Heh," He looked at her clearly saying, "Make me."

Kagome sighed. "Fine, I'll get it myself..."

She turned to the fence and gave it a good hard look. It was a pretty tall fence, almost twice as tall as Kagome herself. But it was a chain link fence, and she's climbed thoses before. Why would this one be any different? The answer came to her when she got halfway up.

"Hey there Sweetie! Nice ass ya got!"

Kagome blushed and lost her grip, sending her to fall to the cold, hard ground below. Now this being an Inuyasha/Kagome fic, naturally with him being right there and all he wouldn't let her hit the ground. And he didn't that is until she slapped him across the face makeing him drop her.

"Ow! Bitch! What the hell was that for?"

"I have a name! and it's for making me lose my towel!" Kagome sighed. "Now everyone will think I'm some sort of valley girl or something..."

"Please, who could think you would be a vally girl." This next part he spoke so quietly, she almost didn't catch it. "You look to pretty for that..."

"Inuyasha..."

The serious face he had on dissapeered and was replaced be his usual smirk. "They would more or less think of you as a Beach bunny!"

Kagome tilted her head. "Beach... bunny?"

"You don't know what one is?" Inuyasha looked kinda surprised. "Aw yeah, your still a peasant girl. I keep forgeting the way you boss all the maids around I'd think you was one of the rich and famous LONG ago."

Kagome wanted to strangle him how on earth could he follow up a nice compliment like the one he gave her with THAT? And by the looks of things, he wasn't done yet!

"A beach bunny, well in short it's what you look like right now."

Kagome glared at him.

"Ok, It's a girl who constantly goes to the beach, wears whatever is skimpyest, and goes around looking for the richest, best looking man on the beach to pay her for him to get laid."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed like a fish. Causeing Inuyasha to acually laugh. Course, that didn't last long when she slapped him across the face and stomped off.

The NERVE of him! Calling her no more then a slut! Well, if that was going to be her new nickname (Which judgeing by the look on his face at her reaction that was DEFINITELY the case), she was going to live up to it.

Of course there was a bit of a problem. They weren't at a beach, and Inuyasha WAS the best looking and richest guy on the beach. Besides she didn't want to play it off like she was a hooker, she just wanted a date from an equally attractive male, to make Inuyasha jealous.

Speak of the devil, as they say. There, right in front of her, LOOKING at her and walking over, was an over average looking man.

He had long black hair, tied up in a ponytail above his head. he also had green eyes and pointy ears that clearly said, 'I'm a demon! See my pointy fangs of death!'

He sat down next to her.

"Hello Miss." He smiled at her. "I take it you noticed the pool was closed."

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Yeah... and the worst part is, I lost my towel on the other side of the fence."

"Not a problem. I'll get it for you!" He smiled again. Kagome Smiled back at him. He was even better looking up close! in fact, if she hadn't been thinking of how much better Sesshoumaru looks when he smiled, She would have a new crush.

"Be right back, Oh! and my names Kouga! Miss--"

"Kagome! and thank you so much Kouga!"

He shrugged and walked over to the fence surrounding the large blue towel.

Now Inuyasha was watching the kids play in the nearby field (toppleing over each other which led him to belive one of them would make it back with one less limb), but when Kouga jumped over the fence to retrieve the towel that he worked so hard to put over there, he attention was directed at Kagome.

He couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was bouncing around like a school girl and giggling like a manic. Kouga however kept his cool, and asked a question that got him a big 'YES!' and a hug.

This caused him to get up. When he said beach bunny he was jokeing! She didn't need to prove a point by loseing her... erm... innocence to some pretty boy! He growled. He didn't have a bloody clue WHY he was getting so worked up over this, but that made him even ANGRIER!

Kouga flashed her another charming smile, said something else Inuyasha could hear and walked back off to join his friends. Leaving Kagome to giggle smile and blusk to her hearts content. Ok, THAT needed to stop.

He walked over to her. With a look saying 'RAWR!' Kagome saw him come over and got a very smug look on her face.

"What the hell was that?" He began.

"Payback. You called me a beach bunny and now Im going to live up to the name!"

"I was teasing! Don't lose any innnocence you still have because of something I said!"

Kagome was at a loss for words. "You--" she forced out. "You thought he was asking me THAT!" Her face was burning red. She didn't know if it was from anger or embarressment. "He was asking me OUT you moron! What are you, Miroku?"

"Dont compare me to that pervert!"

"When your acting like him I will!"

"Who's acting like who here?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Beach Bunny!"

"Doggy Boy!"

Shippo and Rin walked up, clearly drawn by the insesent yelling. That and the fact that they were hungry, and didn't have any money to buy food.

Shippo smiled at the argueing pair. Who was now caught in yet another staring contest by the way.

"Ah yes!" He stated. "Denile and Jealousy are the first steps to a life of long lasting comittment!"

Rin just giggled before adding.

"See uncle Inu, I might get that cousin faster then you think."

* * *

-

Done!

Now I already Appologized in advance about the whole no possible updates for a week thing... I'm sorry but it's not my fault! Dont give me that look you'll make me cry again!

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my chapter five reviewers! Most specifically... Ameris-11, Inukouga gal, Boily-girl, ToBrokenToCry, dog demon, I hate stupid peepo, lollipop lover, Razzy the spazz, elena, yellowRibeye, and whoever else I missed! It's a darn shame I didn't get a reveiw from tashy-chan nor Samerai fish this chapter, I hope they are Ok! I love getting email from actual people! it's so much fun! and they dont say crap like,

"Hello, I am from Nigirian Royity. And I need you to send me money! Please ignore the fact that I cant spell Nigiria. Or Royilty."

Untill I get a computer to type on!

Ja ne!


	7. I spy

Hello everyone! I am here and I have great news! YAY! As you can plainly see, the place I am currently occupying with my useless body mass has a computer! So I will be posting this chapter and MAYBE, that's a BIG maybe, another chapter. Ok so it's not such a big maybe… knowing me, I'll probably sneak up here enough to write up a chapter or two before I have to go. Just thought you should know that.

Disclaimer: Ahem, I am here to say, no, I will NOT write this disclaimer the same as everyone else. I will stand out! Everyone else has the words I, Do, Not, Own, and Inuyasha somewhere in a consecutive sentence! But not mine so the jokes on you!

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 7 (I think…)

I spy…

-

Inuyasha opened the doors to the house, and everyone walked in. Well, of course they did! What did you expect them to do after he opened a door? Stand there and look pretty? Shows what kind of stories YOU people read!

Anyways, getting back on topic, Inuyasha walked in first, actually, you couldn't really call it walking. It was a lot slower so it was more like sulking, but that doesn't sound as good. Oh! And he was growling because there were two little kids stuck on his back that didn't seem to want to let go…

"Get off…" He growled.

"No!" Said Shippo. "You made us leave the park early!"

"Yeah!" Rin agreed. "All because YOU got mad at Lady Kagome!"

"I did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"Did--" Inuyasha smacked his forehead. "Why am I even arguing with you? LOOK AT HER! Does she look mad to you?"

As if on cue, in came Kagome, spinning around, smile on her face and humming some song no one has heard which probably helps prove the fact that she made it up.

"Come on Shippo! Rin!" She sang. "Let's go eat I'm staved! And I need to change!" She stopped spinning for a moment before starting again, in a different direction, most likely towards her room, but she wasn't getting there very well…

"Ahh!" Shippo and Rin screamed as Kagome spun towards them violently. They jumped off and ran towards the kitchen yelling something about 'spinning girls', 'hey', and 'ice cream'.

Kagome stopped right in front of Inuyasha, swaying a little from dizziness, and smiled.

"Thought that would cheer you up!" She said happily.

Inuyasha eyed her for a moment. Something just wasn't right… From that cute smile, right down to her red polka dot flip-flops, which by the way didn't match.

"Something wrong?" She said. Same amount of happiness in her voice as before. THAT was enough to get on someone's nerves…

"Yeah…" He smirked. NO ONE could make Kagome mad like he could. And if he couldn't break her good mood... he wasn't trying hard enough. "Actually," He circled around her, causing her smile to slowly fade away. "I was wondering why you were taking that wolf up on his offer. Just because I called you a beach bunny doesn't mean you need to become one!"

"Aw!" Kagome giggled. (Inuyasha jumped back at this but, that's kinda unimportant) "Are you jealous little Inu?" She giggled again.

After Inuyasha came back to the world of the sane, he felt her forehead. "Jealous? Hardly… I was trying to make you mad to make sure your, well you! But that nitwit Kouga must of brainwashed you to obey his every whim! This is one of his plots!"

Kagome blinked. Then giggled. Then smiled. "Nitwit? Brainwashed? Whim?" She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him, same smile on her face mind you! "Those are awfully big words for you I-nu-yasha!" She gave him a pat on the shoulder, smiled again, and was off, skipping like an idiot and singing like a moron, to her room.

Inuyasha stared after her. He was… confused, for lack of a better word. Hell, he didn't even know WHAT he was. Kagome, had just done have the things that were on the 'Kagome Will Never Do These Things' list. She giggled. She sang. She spun. She skipped. She smiled AT him. She called him Inu. Where the bloody hell did she get that! Something was up.

And he'd be damned if he didn't find out what.

* * *

Kagome continued to skip down the hall. Honestly… she hadn't a clue why she was so happy. Of course, she knew now it was because she freaked Inuyasha out, but before that… nothing happened except Kouga asking her out, and Inuyasha fighting with her, but those things shouldn't make her so happy…

She stopped. Maybe she WAS brainwashed! Something was keeping her in a REALLY good mood but she didn't know what. This was going to drive her crazy. If what ever it was that was making her happy didn't make itself know in the next two minutes, she was going to—

RING! RING! RING!

Telephone? Telephone…. Telephone! Of course! Sesshoumaru was supposed to be calling today! No wonder anything anybody did got her in a bad mood. Well after the whole towel scenario anyway.

Wait a second, Sesshoumaru was on the phone with someone other then her and here she was pondering about her feelings! Which is more important? … Maybe she shouldn't answer that…

She raced down to the kitchen. She vaguely remembered a phone in there. Sure enough… Bingo! Phone ahead! And! Sango… was… on it…

"Sure thing!" She said. "Kagome's right here!" Sango handed the phone over to Kagome, who wasn't hiding the fact that she wanted to talk. She was biting her nails, bouncing up and down and tapping her foot impatiently. If this sound physically impossible, it's not because if you do that, then sing a song, and use one had to rub your belly, you can cure your hiccups! Or pass out…

Kagome spoke shakily "H-hello?"

"Hello Lady Kagome!" Kagome squealed internally. "I trust you are doing well?"

Kagome nodded.

"He can't see you dumbass…" Inuyasha was leaning against the wall watching her.

Kagome glared at him before saying, "Oh! Yes! Yes! I'm fine! Thank you for asking. How are you doing? Is the… anniversary," Oh how she dreaded that word. "Going alright?"

"Oh yes fine quite enjoyable actually."

Kagome sighed. As if he couldn't crush her dreams enough…

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice snapped her back to attention. "Are you there?"

"Yes! I'm here!"

"Good, just want you to know, I miss seeing you and my brother fight, but right now I need to talk to Rin if you please."

Kagome's mind went crazy. She knew she was looking too far into things, but if you cut off the end of that statement he practically said 'I miss seeing you'. And that was enough for her.

"Yes! I shall get for you her!" She stumbled upon her words making Inuyasha look at her strangely.

"Yo…" He said munching on an apple watching Kagome dance around the kitchen with the phone in her hands saying in a sing-song voice, "Riiiin! Your father would like to talk to you!"

When Rin came in and took the phone from Kagome, she continued dancing, causing several things to happen. I'll warn you now, one of the things Kagome's bad, strange, and somewhat nauseating dance, did was so horrible, The item it mainly effected was to shocked to speak.

That's right. The apple that Inuyasha was eating, was dropped, hidden behind the fridge, and never seen again. As horrible as that is, I have to continue with something that is effecting the two main characters in this story or the rest of this chapter will be nothing but:

And so the apple behind the deep dark fridge…. and waited… and waited…. and waited… and waited…

And that would be it. So lets get on to more interesting stuff.

Kagome continued to dance over to Inuyasha, whom she grabbed, forcing him to dance along with her. (This is what caused that poor, poor, half eaten apple to vanish behind the fridge for all eternity…)

"Girl, What are you—Wha!" Inuyasha tried to knock her back down to reality, Mainly so she would stop swinging him around and singing. Not that he disliked holding her hand nor hearing her sing, but they were heading towards the dining room, which is were Miroku and his conclusion drawing mind happened to be.

Just as he feared, Into the dining room they danced. Stopping the argument Miroku and Sango were having in order to stare at them.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"What's two times two?"

"Five Sango."

"Good. I was about to think this was really happening. So this is either a dream or you're an idiot"

"Sure Sango…. Idiot…"

Inuyasha glared at them. He could dance! It wasn't THAT hard to believe! Well I guess it made it a bit more silly that he was dancing with Kagome who didn't look like she had a care in the world. And… the ever so important factor that there was no music.

"Lady Kagome!" Shippo's voice echoed of the walls of the dining room. "Rin took my notebook!"

"You read mine!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome opened her eyes with a quick gasp. 'Oh yeah' she thought. 'I'm supposed to be watching them! Oops!' She giggled at her stupidity.

Inuyasha sighed finally they stopped spinning. He was getting sick. And his apple! What a waste… all because Skippy here had to grab him so damn quick! Well if she thought she could get away with that she—

He thoughts were cut off when he felt something against his cheek. It took him a while to realize that it was Kagome… kissing him?

Even after she skipped off happily to attend to the two children in need like the little saint that she isn't, Inuyasha stood in a daze trying to comprehend what just happened.

Ok, she grabbed him and started dancing idiotically, making him drop his apple and get a little annoyed, Then she brought him into the dinning room to promote further embarrassment in front of Sango and Miroku, then the kids were crying over something, then she kissed him and skipped out.

Now where was the part Kagome fit in there….

"Wow!" Miroku came up beside Inuyasha and patted him on the back. "Congratulations!"

"Wha- wha- what!"

"I don't know what you did to her, but she sure seemed happy!"

"I- I- I- I didn't—"

"I would give my own two hands if just to see my beloved Sango that happy…" Miroku sighed.

Sango stopped being silent and looked at him. "I want that in writing Miroku."

Miroku gave a nervous laugh before heading back to the kitchen leaving Inuyasha with his thoughts.

'That was… weird…' He thought. 'That's it Kagome, I WILL break your good mood of it kills me!'

* * *

This is later that night…

Kagome was brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She hadn't come downstairs since she solved that thing with the kids. Turns out, Shippo DID read Rin's notebook which was a bunch of little pictures concerning her and Shippo, which Kagome found quite cute. However as payback, Rin stole Shippo's notebook which had information on her and Inuyasha as well as Sango and Miroku. THAT'S when she realized what she did and ran upstairs never to be heard from for the rest of the night till she got back from her date with Kouga.

She banged her head on the dresser. Her life was over… Someone shoot her now…

She looked at the clock. It was seven… She was supposed to be there a quarter to seven… She had plenty of time to sit there and gather her thoughts… Wait a second…

-

"Go fish Uncle Inuyasha!"

"Who invented this—"

"HOLY CRAP! I'M LATE!"

Inuyasha watched in awe as Kagome, dressed for the occasion mind you, ran down the stairs wide eyed and tripping over herself.

"Lady Kagome," Rin began as she watched the older woman search frantically for her long lost coat, which she was wearing by the way. "What are you late for?"

"That date with Kouga Shippo…"

"I'm RIN!"

"Yeah yeah… WHERE IS MY COA- Oh here it is… duh!" She smacked herself for being stupid, said goodbye… again, and was out the door.

Inuyasha growled. If that girl thought tonight would go smoothly after the way she treated him then IGNORED him, she had another thing coming…

Wait, no she didn't… with her gone he would have to take Rin, who cant keep quiet to save her uncle's life. And that was most likely the case.

Unless….

"Hey Shippo, Rin?" He said trying to sound convincing.

They didn't look up from the cards they were holding. It was like a poker table, but the people around it were too young and they had cookies in front of them. Even though they didn't move or make a sound, Inuyasha continued.

"How would you like to play a NEW game…?"

This caught their attention. They looked at him, Rin with excitement, Shippo with something along the lines of, 'better make this quick I'm about to beat her and if this is just a waste of my time I'll find something in your room to blackmail you with later.'

Inuyasha grinned this would be easier then he thought.

"Alright kids, games called 'I spy'…"

* * *

Kagome sat down at the table. You cant hear what she's saying to Kouga, but you could clearly see it was something like, 'I'm sorry I'm late!' and thats about all it could be... Kouga waved it off telling her it's no big deal and offered her a drink.

"Look at them..." Inuyasha growled. "They make me sick... He's probably saying something stupid like 'Oh Kagome, you look so good this evening...' blah blah blah ..." He growled again.

"I know Uncle Inuyasha, but she seems to be enjoying it."

"She better NOT be!"

Shippo sighed. He got pulled out of his game for THIS? He was about to win that entire cookie thing too... and now here they were in a fancy restaurant, wearing all black, hiding behind a bush, and listening to Inuyasha complain, and Rin say she's hungry. The least he could have done was fed them before they left. For crying out loud! At the rate Kagome was getting there they could have beaten her there, beat Kouga up, hidden the body and gotten home before she walked through the front door!

Inuyasha growled as he watched as Kouga tried to reach over to her hand to grab it. "Keh," He began. "Like that'll work, that girls more attentive then I am..."

"But uncle Inuyasha she–"

"He won't listen Rin stop trying..." Shippo said trying to find some food on the floor to swipe.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open when Kouga's hand reached Kagome's and she looked up and smiled. She SMILED? If he did something like that she would ask him if he was feeling alright then when he said he was, she would hit him and lock herself in her room for the rest of the night.

He was so tempted to jump up and beat the crap out of that wolf. The thing that made it WORSE was the fact that he didn't know why the hell it was pissing him off so much! He didn't even use her name! Well, not to her face anyways... He'd drop dead before that happed.

And he was about to...

Because while Inuyasha there was stuck in his own little world Rin was tugging at his sleeve trying to tell him that Shippo was headed right towards Kagome's table.

Oh crap...

* * *

-

Done!

I know it's a short chapter but I had to hurry up and finish it! Now since this IS such a short chapter, I promise you I will post another in a day or so. So there's something for you to pray over. Have fun!

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my chapter six reviewers! More specifically, Samurai fish, Tashy-chan, Razzy, Yellow Ribeye, inuyashafreak222, Ameris-11, Elena, lil kags, Fanficluv7inu, bravelilsoilder, Xia-chan, Melly roxs, dog demon, PadfootIncarnate, Mis0ka, I hate stupid peepo, inuyashafreek4ever, Boily-girl, and whoever else I missed! Glad I got so many reviews for the chapter I was leaving for all you to ponder what happened next…

Do you know what I meant by that? If you do…. LET ME KNOW! Reviews be nice that they are… and so as always…

Ja ne!


	8. Shopping! Yeah, that's it

I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows-I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- I'm Sorry! -bows- IM SORRY! Chapter 8, BEGIN!

Disclaimer: You know what? No, you don't. And neither do I because you people STILL make me do this stupid disclaimer. Or do you? At any rate... I don't own the people, tables, mice, or random cheese impliments that may be mentioned in this story. But you probably knew that.

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 8

Shopping! Yeah thats it! (AKA I'm sorry!)

-

Now... where were we when I was oh so rudely grabbed by the shoulders and thrown to the door, banishing me from all my computer typing needs, leading me to the dark side to plot my carnivorous revenge upon the vile beings that placed me in the retched closet that-- uh... Ahem... sorry, got a little carried away. I do remember where we were... Mostly...

Inuyasha closed his eyes hoping somewhere, somehow, the whole idea of "If I can't see them, they can't see me" would come into effect. No such luck since Rin was still staring at him one eyebrow up. Not that he could imitate that or anything... His brother got that gift so while their sitting at the table the only thing it takes is a simple raise of the eyebrow. What he would give to get--

His complete and utterly pointless thoughts were interrupted when he saw Shippo crawl under Kagome's table after a piece of bread.

Inuyasha smacked his forehead. How stupid could a fox demon BE? No matter what he thought he still made no effort to leave, even though that would probably be the best thing to do at this point. But THEY don't know that... And if they do, they didn't put it into effect.

Shippo knew VERY well what he was doing. And what he was putting at risk. Hopefully, he would live long enough to well, live...

He gulped and disappeared under the table seeing Inuyasha practically dig his grave. Shippo ALMOST felt sorry for the guy, but that feeling disappeared when he remembered yesterday he shoved him in a hole in the wall, then yelled at him for making the hole bigger. Meanie.

"Wow!" Shippo said quietly. "This place doesn't clean, they shove it under the table!"

* * *

-

"Huh?" Kagome said. "Did you say something Kouga?"

Kouga looked up from the menu he was reading. "Uh... no?"

"Ah... ok then who--?"

"Probably just some other table Dear..."

Shippo scoffed. "Dear!" He held back a gasp, when he realized 'Oops, well that came out louder then needed...'

Kouga looked over at Kagome again this time with that whole 'hurt puppy gig' thing going on. Kagome shook her head (so fast the guys thought she was going to lose it. THAT would be a funny story...)

"Other table!" She said quickly. Something got caught in the corner of her eye.

"Really now?" Kouga raised an eyebrow at her. (Inuyasha's thought : 'Why can everyone do that but me!')

Kagome nodded and giggled nervously. Then when Kouga looked down at his menu, (Good god man, ORDER SOMETHING!) Kagome shot a glare at the spot where Inuyasha and Rin were hiding.

* * *

-

Inuyasha gulped. Rin looked at him.

"Uh... I think she knows we're here."

"Thanks for the update Captain Obvious."

"Should we leave?"

"Hell no! I just need to think of something to get that little brat out from under the table..."

"You could make up a story for why we're here."

"Hmmm..."

Rin blinked. "I wonder what he's doing..."

* * *

-

Shippo munched away on the piece of bread he stole from Kagome's plate. (Making her think she eats without noticing, and not only that but a BIT to much. Nice Shippo...)

He was thinking. She didn't know where HE was, so she only thinks that Kouga is under the table, and Kouga IS a man, and PROBABLY a pervert deep, deep, down...

He smirked. Oh yeah... he wasn't getting out of this with all his limbs... Oh well, it's for a good cause.

He sighed. 'Forgive me Kagome...'

* * *

-

Kagome squeaked.

"What is it Kagome?" (Notice he dropped the 'Dear' thing...)

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Kagome's face was RED, and that's an understatement. "N-nothing!" She sqeaked.

"Well good. Do you feel well?"

'Considering the grip in my leg just tightened, I IMAGINE SO!' -Insert fake smile here- "Of course I do!" -and nervous laughter-

Now let me explain this next part as simply as possible... And do NOT think of Shippo as a pervert. He doesn't get quite that high, he IS very small.

"Good Kagome, because you know--" -Squeeze-

"I really care for you--" -Squeeze and/or move up-

"In a way that you wouldn't know of--" -Stroke-

"Because you a woman--" -Stroke-

"And as a man--" -Sqeeze-

"I have special needs." -Sqeeze-

"Understand what I'm trying to say?" -Stroke stroke stroke-

Kagome clenched her fist. "Yes yes... I understand..." (RELEASE THE LEG AND RUN!) "And I also understand that you are like all other men I've met..."

* * *

-

"Uncle Inuyasha! Haven't you thought of anything YET!"

"I'm working on it!"

"Well I suggest you hurry up! Lady Kagome's gonna explode!"

"Stop saying that Rin, no one can explode."

"She can." Rin said pointing.

"YOU PIG-HEADED, DIM-WITTED, FILTHY PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? AND HERE OF ALL PLACES! YOU AS BAD AS MIROKU! THAT PUTS YOU ON THE SAME LEVEL AS INUYASHA!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha turned to Rin. "Am I that bad?"

Rin nodded.

"And speaking of which..." Kagome looked over at the two.

"Uh oh..." Inuyasha grabbed Rin's hand. "Time to go!"

"What about Shippo?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "What about him?"

"Save him!"

"She doesn't even know he's here! What's the worst she could do?"

Rin thought about that. "I figured you knew since you were so scared of her finding us."

Well, thats an interesting comment... What COULD she do...

"Well..." Inuyasha began. "Let's just go! We'll come back for the runt!"

Shippo hit Inuyasha on the head. "After all I did for you!"

Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail. (He does have a tail right? I thought I might have cut it off in the story... Oh well... if I did let's just say it grew back.) "WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO?" He growled.

Shippo blinked. "Uh... well...I...E-everything I did was to help you! A 'thank you' would be nice!"

Inuyasha growled.

"Oh... kay... uh... Let's just say... I made Kouga realize his inner pervert."

"Huh?"

Shippo rolled his eyes. "MIROKU would be proud of me..."

"WHAT!"

That last word was just enough to make the two trees hiding the three, fall. Exposing them to the world, and Kagome.

Rin gulped. "H-hi... Lady Kagome."

Shippo looked around. Rin can't think fast enough and Inuyasha was... well not ready to tell a lie. It's up to him... Everything depended on this sentence...

"Miss Kagome! What are YOU doing on the other side of this bush!"

An awkward silence followed that. Yes, even the other people in the room, that WAS a stupid line.

Kouga stood up. No, he never got his dinner... but there was hell demon spawn in front of him, I don't think it matters... "Well Lady Kagome... I see your busy so I'll just, leave, Goodbye!"

Well he couldn't get out of that door fast enough.

Kagome turned her attention back to the three behind the bush. "I would like an explanation." She said calmly. "NOW!"

Inuyasha gulped. "Well you see, we deserve a "thank you" at least because everything we did... w-was for you!"

"I said that!" Shippo glared. Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Explanation." She said.

"Fine we were... um... we... were..." Inuyasha looked at the Shippo for ideas.

"Shopping!"

Everyone turned to Rin. She looked a little meek, but that was definitely her voice.

"We were shopping Lady Kagome. I dragged uncle Inuyasha in here and when we saw you we hid cozy we knew you wouldn't think it was a simple mistake, and we couldn't leave caz the man said we had to buy something but if we did that you would have seen us!" She nodded to prove her point.

"Y-yeah! S-shopping!" Inuyasha caught on. "Wanna come with us?"

Kagome smiled. "No."

"oh... Kay... then..."

"I'm going home. Good bye Inuyasha." She started walking out the door.

Inuyasha watched her wipe her eyes, and caught something rolling down her cheek.

'That damn girl! I think she KNOWS I'd bend over backwards for her if she's crying!' He sighed, dropped Shippo, and ran out after her.

"W-wait! Girl!" And...there he goes, out the door.

Everybody else got back to their meals, or their jobs. Leaving Shippo and Rin to wallow in silence. Shippo turned to Rin.

"How long do you think until they realize we're still here?"

* * *

-

"Wait! Don't-- Hey! Which home?" Inuyasha trudged after her. For a shrimpy little human girl, she was pretty damn fast. And why was she going for the whole, 'creepy-street-no-one-drives-on' effect?

"Girl! I-I just--"

"For the last time..." Kagome stopped. "My name is KAGOME. USE IT!"

"Sorry..." He said.

"Also..." She turned around, tears running down the side of her face. "Why the hell are you following me! I'm going HOME! MY home! I never referred to your mansion as a home anyway! So LEAVE ME ALONE!" And with that, she turned, and continued her walk home.

"But I--" Inuyasha started up again, hand reaching out to her. "Stop!"

"No!" She said not turning around. "You hate me don't you? You should be jumping for joy right now! I'm leaving! For good! The thing you wanted since I came here!"

"But--"

"Stop following me!"

"I--"

"You, you, you... that all it's about isn't it!"

"K-kagome, STOP!"

Well, that did it. She stopped giving Inuyasha a chance to run in front of her. "You--" She sqeezed out. "You said my name in a non insulting fashion..."

"Damn right I did! But you stopped didn't you."

She looked around as if to say 'I did? Crap!'.

"Look," he began. "I'm sorry your date with Kouga didn't go well..." Kagome looked at him disbelieving. "O-ok... you're right I'm not... but, I AM sorry I've been such a jerk lately... And it's my fault anyways for getting you this date, If I hadn't thrown your towel over the fence..."

"Yoo hoo... I'm not plastered on the floor."

"Deal with it woman..." He gulped. He couldn't believe these words were about to come out of his mouth. "I guess, I just..." He sighed. "I-I don't want you to leave Kagome... You've... kinda grown on me..."

Now he couldn't see it... but Kagome smiled. He could see however, tears dropping to the floor.

He looked up to see, surprise-surprise, Kagome crying.

He slumped to the floor again. "Don't cry..."

"Sorry..." She giggled. "Can't help it..."

"Learn to..." He looked up at her and smiled.

Kagome gasped. "Ow!" She grabbed her arm.

"Why the hell did you pinch yourself?"

"Caz your smiling, at ME. Who KNOWS what kinda dream this is." She smiled back at him.

"Whatever..." He grabbed her hand."Come on Kagome."

"Huh? Where are we going?"

He looked back at her. "Where else fool, home!"

Kagome giggled. "Kay..." 'I know where THAT is... of course... if I didn't Sango AND Inuyasha would teach me...' She sighed. 'He really is to tough for his own good...'

Suddenly he stopped.

"Jeeze! Way to ruin the mood!" Kagome asked, rubbing her nose from where she ran into him with his sudden stop.

"We... forgot something..."

"Did we?" She thought for a moment when...

Her stomach growled.

"Ice-cream?"He asked.

"Anything."

He smiled. This girl might be a lot of things, but the one thing he thinks of when he sees her is--

'Wow, her hand sure is warm.'

* * *

-

Meanwhile...

Rin's stomach growled. Again. "Ah..."

Shippo turned to her. "You know... I think they really forgot us! The nerve of some people!"

"Shippo--"Rin pointed.

"I mean I can expect it from Inuyasha, sure. The guy's a half-wit at best, But Kagome?"

"Sure but--"

"Sure maybe's she a little mad at the Kouga thing... but come on!"

"They--"

"Maybe Inuyasha's immaturity is rubbing off on her. If that's the case maybe she shouldn't be paired up with a stupid half-breed like him anyways..."

"Shippo-chan..."

"Yeah what is it Rin?"

She pointed behind him. "They're right behind you."

Shippo turned his head, and sure enough, There was an angry, ice-cream covered couple behind him.

"Uh... I'm sorry?" He put on a smile.

"Not as sorry as you will be..." Inuyasha cracked his fist.

Shippo squeaked as Rin patted his back.

"Don't worry... I'll pull you out of the wall."

* * *

-

Done!

I'm sorry it took so long to update AND this is a super short chapter... but, I've been busy.. belive it or not, I will probably update more once school starts. So there. I will try to get another chapter up soon... but probably no sooner then next week... Which is my birthday by the way... the tenth. So yes I will be busy buit keep in mind! This is my TOP priority! Especially since I know what's happenning next chapter... The title is "THEIF!"

Gasp! What could it possibly be about? No one knows... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my chapter 7 reviewers and Blah blah blah... PadfootIncarnate (Squirrly...?), Samurai fish (I know I failed to meet expectations... You are free to beat me with a blunt intrument.), I hate stupid peepo (Maybe she did... hmmm...), qtyehrjdnf (nice name...), vanessa (-taken aback- Thank you?), Dog demon (no offense but you sound like a robot...), Yukouchi (sorry if it bored you... I'm just a predictable person.), inuyashafreek4ever (Hope Shippo did something to you liking.), Clouds of the Sky (Way to make me feel guilty!), Tainted Heavens Moon (I'm working on it... maybe next chapter...), elena (Damn right!), Amaris-11 (I shall be waiting for that... thing... you will do...), sleepy-monkey (Yay! 20! and why is your monkey sleepy?), Tashi-chan (Thank you thank you and thank you... just reeking with compliments arn't you?), and anyone else I missed! I'm Sorry for making you wait! I truely am!

(Also sorry for the spelling mistakes... i'll fix it... one of these days...)Untill later!

Ja ne!


	9. Theif!

Hallo! Guess what!Yes... yes... I know I haven't updated in a while... But! guess why I'm so late...School... for my birthdayI gots a cell phone and an I-pod. Bwahaha... We went camping to celebrate so I had no computer. Yes. It was that long a trip. (Plus I was downloading Fruits Basket episodes... sue me...) Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday, cause it was! -Squeals- Ok... enough of that. Oh by the way... if the title is a little different then from what I said it was last chapter, it's because I forgot and am to lazy to go look. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: Because I'm 14 now, I'll just go ahead and say it... I don't own Inuyasha. Can't get much clearer then that.

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 9

Theif! (I hope...)

-

Let me put it this way... This is the LAST thing Kagome wanted to wake her up.

"SHIPPOOOO!"

Oh yeah. Some little girl was mad. And as the nanny, she would do everything in her power to stop the screaming! ... In five more minutes...

"**WAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

And that was her cue to...

"Get out of bed woman! Your kids are screaming and I sure as hell ain't doing anything about it!"

With a grown in reply she pulled herself out of bed. (Somehow) What happened to the days when the children were quiet until the nanny woke THEM up? Hell, it wasn't even seven yet! Someone was going to pay for this... Well technically she WAS getting paid, but thats not really what she meant.

Better go see whats eating those two...

* * *

-

Didn't look like anything was eating them. They were eating EACH OTHER.

Rin had her teeth wedged in Shippo's arm, and didn't look like those suckers were coming out anytime soon. Of course, She also had tears in her eyes cause the little fox demons fangs were in her leg. Take it, it wasn't a pretty picture.

**CLICK!**

"Huh?" Kagome turned around, she shouldn't have... but she did, and now she can't undo what just happened.

"M-miroku? You took a picture! Of WHAT!"

Miroku hid the camera behind his back. Never a good sign. "Why Lady Kagome... Inuyasha wanted me to add pictures to his 'Stupid Girl Scrapbook'! J-just following orders...!"

The time it took Kagome to get over the shock of having a scrapbook based all on her stupidity, was enough for Miroku to be LONG gone. Some say to hide the camera, others say, to hide himself. Screw the camera!

However, Kagome was rudely pulled back down to reality by Rin's shrill little voice. Again. That can get on someone's LAST nerve.

"Lady KAGOME!" she cried. (Keep aware that her mouth is full of Shippo arm.)

"Ok... OK!" She pulled the two apart. "What happened?"

"Well..." Rin began. "We were having a talk about you and uncle Inuyasha and how last night when you came home you took a shower and went straight to bed."

"Rin sweetie... I was tired and covered in ice-cream... is there need of an explanation?"

Rin thought about that.

"The answer is 'no'... Rin-chan..." Shippo crossed his arms. "Come to you to take years to figure out 'two plus two'... And the answer you come up with will probably be 'three'..."

Rin bopped him on the head. "Better then bursting right out and saying 'twenty-two'!"

"I only did that once! and you tricked me into it!"

"Serves you right you ba--"

"RIN!"

"--d boy?"

"Mm-hm... Now Rin. please continue."

"Kay'. So I told Shippo, Miss Kagome was mad because of Uncle Inuyasha. He's always making you mad."

Kagome smiled nervously. "Or getting me covered in food..."

"Wait!"Shippo interrupted. "All I said was you probably deserved it because no man tells off a woman without the woman doing something incredibly stupid."

Rin pointed a finger at him. "That's not ALL! You also said something like... 'thats new..' Thats why I hit you!--"

Kagome wasn't even listening anymore. There was a certain white-haired half-demon without a shirt, that had her attention. Well most of it. The other part was making sure he didn't look her way and spot her.

Whoops! Too late.

"Kiaa!" She squealed, trying to make it look like she wasn't looking at him in the first place. Boy, that wasn't going to well was it?

"--Well girls have cooties!"

"What's a cootie?"

"What you have!"

"Shippo!" Kagome interrupted them. "Girls do NOT have cooties! Stop being a bra--!"

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Your--"

"Yo! Kagome! Why's your face all red?" Great. The day he says her name is the day he decides to walk around half dressed. Or half naked... which is the optimistic view?

"What face? I-I don't have a face!"

Nice...

Was it just me, or is there a lot of awkward silences when those two get together? Well here's another one for ya.

This being the time Miroku deemed 'safe', and walked in. Followed by his bodyguard, Sango! Camera unable to be seen...

"Alrighty then..." Inuyasha walked over to a table to watch the rest of this argument unfold.

Kagome smacked her head. Thank goodness Miroku didn't have that camera with him. This was as embarrassing as when Miroku made a comment about her "melons"... (First impressions show a lot.) Maybe if her face was perminately red, people wouldn't notice she blushes so much... If it hadn't already done that.

"Lady Kagome?" Shippo said

"Yeah?"

"I'm not a bra."

Inuyasha burst out laughing. (Making people stare at him, but he doesn't care. His eyes are closed.) "You called him a bra? Well said Kagome!"

Kagome's face got red... der... They were intent on testing if she could blush or not! Damn it, she could! Are you happy yet?

A grin spread over Miroku's face. Guess not...

"Shippo, Rin... Just go..." Kagome tried to hide her face as she motioned them away.

Kagome looked up just enough to see the two run off and Miroku and Sango sit across from Inuyasha. BOTH have smiles on. Not a good sign for Inuyasha, and where he was involved, she was woven in there somewhere.

"So Inuyasha..." Let the questions commence... "You called Lady Kagome by her name... When, why, and how did that start?"

"Last night." Wow. He was a lot more calm with this then you'd think he would be.

Miroku gasped. "Last night!" The perverted mind wanders.

**SLAP!**

"Probably not even CLOSE to that! Pervert!" Justice prevails!

"Nope." Again with the calmness...

Kagome looked at him. He was... acting odd today. She couldn't figure out why! It was like having a crappy song stuck in her head that she COULDN'T get out!

Miroku tried again. "Of COURSE nothing like that happened... Not since last time... "

"I'm a virgin Dumbass!"

"You are!" Miroku pretended to look shocked. "But I thought that one time with Yumi..."

"Moron! That was..." He eyes looked over at Sango and Kagome. His reaction showed that he obviously forgot they were there. "Th-that was a kiss..." He said blushing.

"Uh huh..." He smirked "Where?"

"Miroku!" Sango didn't want any more of THIS conversation.

"Dear sweet Sango..." He grasped her hands. "Rest assured I am too still a virgin."

She took her hands back. "Sure you are. Not that I care or anything." Everyone was staring at her. "What? If you people would stop staring at me then I'll say I'm a virgin as well!"

"Well thats good Sango!" Kagome smiled. "Me too!" Curiosity struck her. "But Sango, have you had a first kiss yet?"

Sango stared at Kagome in shock clearing thinking 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK THAT?'

"Uh..." She began.

"Yes she has, Lady Kagome..." Miroku put his arm around her."Ah, and what a first it was..."

"Take it off, or I'll break it off..."

Miroku removed his arm. He caught Inuyasha staring at him. "What?"

"S-Sango..." Kagome began. "Uwa! Thats so SWEET! No wonder he never gives up on you! What happened! You have to tell me everything!"

Sango was A little taken aback. She didn't know what scared her more. The fact that Inuyasha AND Kagome knew her first kiss was with Miroku, or the look of anticipation on Kagome's face three inches away from her own.

"Whoa that's hot!"... Miroku...

Kagome sat back down. She just could not blush anymore.

"Well... Kagome..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. It was a little strange to hear her name coming from his mouth, but this was no time to celebrate judging by that Miroku smirk on his face.

"What was YOUR first kiss incident?"

Oh. Should have seen that coming.

"Actually..." She began. "I haven't... had a first kiss yet..."

"HOLY FRICKEN CRAP!"Miroku screamed. "That has to change!" Miroku ran over and grabbed her hands. "Dear sweet Kagome... My allow me to honor you with you first kiss..."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha jumped up. "Get your damn hands off her!"

Miroku let go of Kagome. He knew Inuyasha well enough to know THAT tone meant 'You lecher! Get your filthy ass hands off her before I'm not held responsible for my actions! YES I KNOW WHAT RESPONSIBLE MEANS!'

Inuyasha glared and growled at him for a while. "Bastard..." He muttered. He moved in front of Kagome, as to protect her from something... what could that be... Who cares, all that matters was that he was close to Lady--

Ding ding ding ! Miroku has an idea. He did said he would honor her with her first kiss, he did NOT say it would be from him... Oh the consequences of his actions...

With one sharp shove, Miroku pushed Inuyasha so that he landed on top of Kagome... And yes, short as Kagome is...he landed on her lips.

There was indeed one thought going through their heads.

'! YOUR DEAD MIROKU!'

As fast as humanly (Demonly?) possible, those two were on opposite sides of the room staring at each other in shock.

Normally, for Inuyasha, this would be a 'whatever' moment. Not that he goes around kissing random girls, but it's not as though he didn't have a kiss more than often enough. Well, more then Miroku anyways. But this was KAGOME. The girl he doesn't like. Plus Miroku and Sango keep making jokes about them being 'together'. So this was the LAST thing he wanted to do with Kagome right now. That was as far as his thoughts went.

Kagome on the other hand...

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

...has the loudest scream on the face of the Earth.

* * *

-

Shippo and Rin were playing the one of the playrooms. The house was big, quiet, and... big. Kagome, Inuyasha and friends were ALL the way in another building. But they clear as day heard...

"MIROKU YOUR GOING TO DIE!"

They ran as fast as they could to the dining room. Poor Miroku was pinned against the wall and if it weren't for the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha were afraid to get near each other he wouldn't be there right now.

If you want a visual, Imagine his arm in a chair, his head used as lamp, his feet as extra table legs... you get the idea, it wouldn't be a very pretty picture.

"Lady K-kagome?" Rin forced out.

Kagome turned to face the small girl, leaving Miroku to Inuyasha's mercy. (Poor poor poor Miroku...)

"I-is something wrong?" She asked.

"No sweetie..." Kagome smiled "Your uncle is just a thieving jackass!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "What the hell did I steal!"

"What did you steal?" She repeated. "Your a first kiss theif! That's what!"

"A first-- Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"You do realize that now Shippo and Rin know right you two?" Sango broke in.

The couple turned to look at the small children, who both had a big smile on their faces.

"Uncle Inuaysha was always bragging that he was a good kisser, is that true?"

"Woo hoo! You've finally become A couple! I'm so proud!"

"Shippo-chan... Should I maybe not be in the room next to Lady Kagome?"

"Hmmm... Maybe it would be for the best that you weren't..."

What a conversation for kids of their age, ne? Well you can bet Inuyasha and Kagome didn't look at one another during this little conversation. Honestly, I wouldn't know why... From embarrassment of what happened, or what Shippo was telling Rin about "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very very much..."

Miroku was at the kitchen door, ready to run if necessary.

"Well, look on the bright side," He said. "this will be a hell of a first kiss story!"

Poor, poor Miroku...

* * *

-

Done!

yeah yeah yeah I know it's been what? A mounth? I'm sorry... least I got it in. I have read some really really really REALLY good stories... that never were continued. It's not like I forgot! I've just been... busy... Sorry...

Oh well Time to give out thanks!

Thaks to all my chapter 8 reveiwers! who oh so patiently waited for this to come out... Samurai fish, Kurimusonchishio, MellyRox, aku doujou, bubblez4ya, InuKnight77, coolis17, inuyashaandkagomekisses (LOVE YOUR NAME!), inuyashafreek4ever, Crazy-Destiny, D-x2freak, dog demon, Clouds of the Sky, PadfootIncarnate, cherimai, Jessica Lyn and anyonelse who reveiwed! I love you all! So... Untill I update again... I promise it won't be a month...

Ja ne!


	10. Nicknames

Dun dun dun dun! I am updating within the month! Yay! Aren't you happy? ... No? ... What do you people want from me! Longer chapters or something! FINE! Can ya tell I have writters block? and yet I'm STILL out here writting! You people should be grateful! Even though I know your not going to be... Reveiw!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... yet... Bwahahahahaha...

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 10

Nicknames

-

Kagome paced around her room again. It had been three days and she was more then happy that the house was so big; she could avoid Inuyasha easier that way... Actually, she was surprised he wasn't saying anything to her. She would think after stealing her first kiss away, which she wants back by the way, he would be all over her.

Not literally! However, She thought someone with an ego as big as Inuyasha's he pop her with questions like "How was that for a first kiss?", "I bet that was better for you then it was for me...", and "After tasting something THAT great the least you could do is get me a coke!" Well maybe the last one wasn't a question.

Kagome growled. Why was he ignoring her! When a girl gives a guy the silent treatment, they're supposed to completely smother them till the girl talks again. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!

"Arg!" She plopped down on her bed. Why? Why! WHY! The part that bugged her most was not that he was ignoring her, or that she no longer had her first kiss, or even the fact that there was a hole in her wall from where she kicked it. The thing that bugged her most was that Rin was right when Inuyasha said he was a damn good kisser!

"Eh..." She blushed. Man, she didn't even need another person near her to blush. Maybe it was a medical condition...

A knock on the door got her attention. "Come in..." She mumbled. She really didn't want company right now, but it was easier then arguing with then to go away.

Sango walked in, followed by Shippo and Rin. "Lady Kagome!" All three of them said.

Kagome sat up. Rind jumped into her arms. "Lady Kagome! We were so worried!"

"Huh?"

She's right Kagome! You haven't eaten downstairs in days! Don't you like my cooking?"

"San--"

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..."

"Eh?"

"Lady Kagome, hiding up here won't change the fact that you're no longer have a virgin mouth. A first kiss is something every couple has to go through!"

"Shippo... What's a virgin mouth?" Kagome was trying to keep calm. She DID invite them in after all...

Shippo blinked at her question. "It's umm... ah..." He shrugged. "I'm not really sure! All I know is that Miroku said you don't have one anymore. I was hoping you could tell me what it was."

Kagome flinched. Rin looked at her. "Are you ok Lady Kagome?" Kagome forced a nod.

Sango saw she was having trouble, and she got an idea. "Come on kids! Lets go get Miroku and--" She paused. "Do something not here! Later Kagome-Chan!" And... They were gone! Magic!

Ok not really. Maybe two seconds after Sango left, Miroku appeared. The LAST person she wanted to see. Well... second to last...

Miroku looked around Kagome's room, then at Kagome. Then he sighed. "They lied to me Lady Kagome; they said that you were on the bed, wet, in a towel, and in a sexy pose..." He sighed again. "Can you believe--?"

"Miroku?"

"Yes Lady Kagome?"

"Have you ever had plastic surgery?"

"Can't... say I have...?"

"Get used to it." She threw the lamp at him, and... Other items... It- It gets pretty bad. Luckily Miroku's not so much an idiot that he doesn't run. In fact, that was the first thing he did.

* * *

-

"SAAANGOOOO!"

"Huh?" Sango was downstairs with Shippo and Rin, getting ready for cookies! Yay! Somehow, Sango was dragged into this. Baking was NOT what she wanted to do on her break. Not only that, but they were chocolate chip cookies, meaning she would have to eat them all before Inuyasha and Miroku caught on, or there wouldn't be any left... Speaking of Miroku, he was running towards her.

Miroku dodged a flying brush and hid behind Sango faster then she could object.

Kagome wasn't too far behind. "Move Sango! That pervert needs to be punished!"

Sango looked at him. Miroku gave the cutest smile he could muster. (Sango blushed) Then she smiled. "Awesome Miroku! Mission accomplished! Do you want you reward?"

Miroku gasped. Sango jumped back a little. "Sango! I didn't think you were that kind of girl! But... if you insist..." He made kissing noises.

Sango shoved cookie dough in his mouth. "Up yours Miroku!"

"But Sango!"

"Eat your dough!"

"Hehe... dough..."

"Eh...?"

"You're so cute my dear Sango-Chan!"

Kagome made a coughing sound. "Please guys..." She smiled. "If you want to make out do it somewhere private."

Sango glared at her, while Miroku grabbed her hands. "What an idea! Dearest Sango! Let us go to our room and uh... discuss some things! Shall we!"

Sango hit him with the spatula. "Jump in a lake!"

"Want to see my wet buff body?"

"Hell no! Want to watch you drown!"

"Ah yes... then we'll always be together..."

"Drown by yourself!"

"Sango dear!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"You know you like it..."

"Just shut up and put that in the oven!"

Kagome smiled. They were so cute together. If it was the last thing she did in this house, she would make sure that they got together! She was determined! A flying fork passed by her head. Maybe she should get out of here till the cookies were done...

* * *

-

It was easy to sneak out the door. Too easy... That meant something bad was just around the--

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried. "Watch where the hell you're--"

Corner...

Kagome blushed. Why did she blush? She didn't know. Why couldn't she speak? She didn't know. Why was he just looking at her like that! She didn't know. WHY WASN'T HE SAYING SOMETHING!

"I-- uh... I'm... ex--excuse m-me..." Her voice trembled. That damn kiss was playing over and over again in her head and she couldn't get it out! Like a crappy song! Didn't she use that comparison before? Oh well it's unimportant. Everything replayed as if it was happening. She could feel him on top of her. His arms around her head... (That was for support when he fell. She happened to be there.) And... Worst of all... the feel of his lips on hers...

She screamed internally. WHAT was she thinking?

"Whatever..." He brushed past her, not even looking her in the eye. He was obviously thinking hard about something.

"Huh?" She said aloud. That was... odd... he didn't insult her, call her beach bunny, or even give her a dirty look! What was wrong with him?

**DING DONG DING DONG!**

"Doorbell?" She thought. She saw a white Sango run past her so that must have been it. She decided to follow!

Sango opened the door smile on her white face. There must have been a flour fight and she lost... bad... However, one look at Sango's rear end and anyone could tell the white hand print started it. "Welcome to---"

"Kouga?"

"Kagome!" He ran up to her and grabbed her hands. Kagome looked at him. He sure was dressed up. How did he know she was here anyways? "Oh my lovely Miss Kagome... how I've missed you... You felt the same did you not?"

Inuyasha might be avoiding Kagome for the time being, but a little light went of in his head saying 'Danger. Danger. Horny wolf demon grabbing hands with small human girl. No it is not Rin. He's not that desperate you filthy dirty minded man.' So naturally, he had to go watch them to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Like ask her out again. Because of last time Kagome wouldn't give Inuyasha the time and place... Damn.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?"

"Kagome... I thought we left off horribly last date... I would like to make it up to you..."

"Kouga this is so sudden! I--"

That was Inuyasha's cue. She was blushing! That meant she was about to accept his offer! That creep!

"Kagome's busy moron!" He pulled their hands apart and stood in front of Kagome.

Kagome had a shocked look on her face. This was... odd... two minutes ago and he wouldn't even look her in the eye, now he doesn't want her to go on another date? Heh... this'll show him...

"Busy... huh?"

"That's right ya damn wolf... She works here. And she can't have another day off..."

"That's ok... I'll just come over here and we can hang out!"

"Hell no."

"Why not mutt?"

"What did you just--"

"Inuyasha! Kouga! Stop it!" Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she turned to Kouga. "Kouga I don't have another break this week... but! I have one next week! Why don't we go out then Kay?" She smiled at him.

"Kagome..." He pulled her into a hug. "I'll wait! Next week it is! Bye Kagome!" He let her go. Sango had to hold Inuyasha back before he tore Kouga's neck open.

"Bye Kouga!" She waved him off.

When Kouga had gone, Sango released Inuyasha. Let the bloodbath begin... She needed a shower... plus the cookies would be done soon...

"What the hell was THAT about?" He bellowed. His look clearly said 'I'm pissed!'

"What was what?" She repeated calmly.

"You accepted ANOTHER date from that damn wolf? Don't you remember what happened LAST time?"

"That time was your fault! And you have some nerve!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Well, first you ignored me, but as soon as Kouga asked me out, you start acting like you own me!"

"I do own you!"

"WHAT?"

He laughed. " Listen Beach bunny... who do you think pays you huh? My brother? Not when he's not here. I do. So technically, as long as you live in this house... I do own you..."

She stared at him.

"Speechless beach bunny?"

"Stop calling me that! And I DO have a day off next week! I'm going on that date!"

"Like hell you are!"

"How can you stop me?"

"By booking your plans that day!"

"And how, might I ask are you going to do that?"

"By--" He stopped mid sentence. He knew there was no other way to get her to stop the plan with Kouga... but he-- This was going to be a story... He blushed and took a deep breath. "By... asking you on a date... that day..." He muttered

If she hadn't been so close to him, she would have missed that... but just because she heard him doesn't mean she won't say "Huh?'

He cleared his throat. "I'm asking you to go out with me... so you won't go out with that Kouga... the last thing I need is for my little Beach bunny to be not so innocent anymore... and in front of the kids too... tsk tsk..."

"Hey! And what makes you think I'll take you up on that offer when I said 'yes' to Kouga?"

"Because I'm a better then him."

"Says you."

"Says EVERYBODY, sweetie."

"Don't call me that! You're as bad as Miroku!"

"Well then gimme an answer stupid girl!"

"I am thinking Jackass!"

"Hurry up Valley girl!"

" Moron!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Beach bunny!"

Kagome thought for a second then got an idea. "Ya know what? I WILL go out with you!"

"Really?"

"Yes... little Inu-chan!"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be silent. And have the color drained from his face. And have him remember when he last heard that name. He shuddered.

"What's wrong, Inu-chan?" She knew she struck a nerve and she was running with it.

"Don't call me that..." He said shakily.

"Why?"

"Bad memories..." He shuddered again.

She looked at him confused. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"I wanna know!"

"It's none of your damn business!"

"Oh... now I'm curious..."

"You ain't gonna find out! Deal with it!"

Kagome made a pouty face. "Why not...?"

"It's..." He shuddered again... was there a window open somewhere? There has to be a draft... or a DEMON! Oh wait... he was a demon... That was a stupid brain lapse... He got back on topic. "Embarrassing..."

"Really!" She was enjoying this! She had a big smile on her face... "What happened?"

"I'm not telling you!"

Kagome got an idea. This would get him to tell her. "Fine... I'll just go out with Kouga instead of you... He probably would tell me ANYTHING I ask..." She looked at his reaction. One look at his face and you could tell he was burning with jealousy... perfect!

" Arg... you're so difficult!" He yelled. "Fine! I'll tell you! Sit down damn it!"

She sat in a chair that was oh so conveniently located next to her, and she watched Inuyasha pace back and forth in front of her. "Well...?"

"Hold on! Jeeze!" he took a deep breath then released it. "Ok... Guess I'll start there--"

"Where?"

"Would you shut up girl, and let me tell the story? Damn it! Women can't be quiet for ten seconds..." She gave him a look that said. 'I'm waiting!'

"Ok..." he began. Then he changed his mind at last minute. That's so like him. "I'll tell you tomorrow!"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Our date stupid, forget already?"

Kagome turned white. "Tomorrow? Why tomorrow? Isn't it supposed to be next week? Can't it be?"

"Why wait so long? I'm gonna forget, you're a minority to me."

"Why am I going out with you...?"

"Cause you curious as to why I hate to be called Inu-chan..." He shuddered. Ok that was it, Sango and Miroku had to fix the damn heating! He really doesn't care how much Sango screams about Miroku groping her!

Kagome sighed. He had a point. She knew nothing about it, and knowing Inuyasha, he probably threatened all who were there to secrecy. Meaning she couldn't ask Miroku, she just assumed he was there. He normally is.

"Yo..." he said snapping her out of her thoughts. "What's so important tomorrow that you don't wanna go out with me?" The look on his face was so cute; she was tempted to bite him. She had no idea why... it just felt like the thing to do at the time. She didn't of course, but she wanted to...

"Well... Sesshoumaru's supposed to call tomorrow..." She blushed.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Oh... Well, he calls around late, so we'll make it a lunch date... fair enough?"

Kagome looked up at him. Was he being... nice? She almost blushed at the way he said that. "Sure..."

He smirked. "Good." He sniffed the air then smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, beach bunny, I smell cookies."

As he led Kagome to the kitchen, she stared at their hands and blushed.

Then she smiled. "Sure... Inu-chan..."

* * *

-

Done!

So there ya go! I gave you a long, funny, somewhat fluffy chapter. I hope you people are happy! And if youre not, reveiw to tell me how completely unsatisfied you are. In fact, tell me how this chapter sucked SO much, that you slammed your head into the wall 23 times, then drank 2 liters of coke in one gulp, and spun around on one foot while singing isty bitsy spider off key!

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my chapter 9 reviewers! More commonly known as, PadfootIncarnate, inuyashafreek4ever, Daughter of Dark, Lunar Ice Dancer, coolis17, aku doujou, DemonicxTears, Samurai Fish, angel61991, seshyluver kikyouhater, bubblez4ya, Hanako Horigome, InuKnight77, Clouds of the Sky, dogdemoninuyashaandkagome, boily girl, and anyone else I missed! I love you all! Yay! Untill I update again...

Ja ne!


	11. The plot unfolds

Hello all… My computer is COMPLETELY demolished, so I'm doing this on the school computer… That mean's there will be a little more time between updates… Sorry… any who, I really wanted to write this chapter so I thought I should do it right now! After all, I AM stuck at school because I thought that there was a beauty and the beast rehearsal today, but there really wasn't because of the homecoming parade…. They should tell people these things!

Disclaimer: I'm at school so I might as well go ahead and say it nice and politely, I don't own the cute little dog demon known as Inuyasha.

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 11

The plot unfolds….

-

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the ice cream shop. If you haven't noticed… Inuyasha tends to take Kagome to that place a lot. Don't you wonder why he's still in such good shape? Aren't you jealous that YOU aren't a demon! Maybe I shouldn't be typing this in school…

As she pondered about where he could possibly be, and his excuse for taking so long, she wondered if she should have gone on ahead anyways… Just because he didn't want Shippo and Rin to know that they were going on a date didn't mean that they had to go at different times! I mean come on!

Why didn't he want them to know anyway? Was he embarrassed or something? He was going to have to explain some things when and IF he got here!

Kagome sighed. She shouldn't be so harsh. It wasn't like she was blurting it out to the world… She was even hesitant to tell Sango! If she could have avoided it, she wouldn't have spilled…. But SOMEONE had to watch the kids!

However, if Sango knows, then Miroku most likely got it out of her somehow, oh well… the more eyes watching those two kids the better.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Where the hell IS he?"

"Where's who?" a voice spoke behind her.

Kagome turned around. "Huh?"

A man, (or so she thought, he was wearing makeup… O.o) was standing behind her smiling. Her first thought at that smile was to run away and not look back, but something told her to stay…

"I said, who are you waiting for young lady?"

"Oh… no one that important…" Which, of course, was a complete lie, because what girl in town didn't know Inuyasha, otherwise known as, 'That hot sexy dog demon's hot sexy brother.'

"I see… "He gave that creepy smile again. "So, you don't mind if I stay around here and talk to you? You see…. I too, am waiting for someone… However, this person is most important to me."

"Isn't that nice…" Doesn't take a demon to figure out that she Does. Not. Care.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think you know him…." Kagome looked up in confusion. "He recently hired a nanny with your exact description… Although I've never seen her, I think I would know the face like the back of my hand…"

"Well… what's his name?"

"Sesshoumaru, or was it… Inuyasha?"

Kagome's head shot up. So he WAS talking about her! Now that she was IN the story she was completely attentive. "Who are you waiting on Inuyasha or his brother?"

"Oh my…. I've heard people say 'Sesshoumaru and his brother' but NEVER the other way around… Do you have some sort of relationship with him?"

For some strange, supernatural, reason… Her mind wanted to scream 'Not YET…'

She however, thought before she spoke and that particular thought she pushed to the back of her mind before replying, "No, I just work for him."

"Then why are you here by yourself?"

"Ever heard of a day off?"

"Got me there..."

"You know, you ask a LOT of questions when I don't even know your name..."

"Oh forgive me, but my name is unimportant…"

"Oh really… Why?" Kagome was becoming suspicious. Not only that but she had a feeling he was hiding something from her… something important, and it wasn't just his name…

The man smirked. "I see your becoming frightened Lady Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "How do you—"

"Lady Kagome… I know everything about you…." He placed a hand on her cheek. "I know about your grandfather, your mother, and your little brother Souta… I know where they live and when they let their guard down… I know what to do to make you house a living hell…."

Kagome slapped his hand away. This guy was terrifying her! How did he know all that stuff about her? The next thing you know he'll be popping out things about her first job, and first kiss…

Well there was an interesting story… Which, in turn led back to the fact that she was so scared, that she was ready to scream, and Inuyasha was no where around to save her! Where the hell could he be?

She wanted to say something really mean to this guy, but…. If he knew all that about her family, then he probably wants something. So all she could think of to say was… "W—what do you want?"

He smirked. Then took his hand and pat her on the head. (Kagome all this time was thinking 'I swear to god if he touches me again I'm going to rip his stinking arm off…') "I thought you'd never ask…"

* * *

MEANWHILE 

Inuyasha pried Shippo off his chest while Rin held on to his foot. "Let. Me. GO!"

"No! Tell us where lady Kagome is!"

Inuyasha growled, he was never going to get out of the house of he didn't tell them the truth. Not ONLY was he late, he wasn't even ready! He WAS about half an hour ago, but now he was wearing a little girl as a shoe and a fox as a tie.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's her day off?"

"More! We don't believe you!" Shippo squirmed to try and get out of Inuyasha's powerful grasp.

"Yeah! You got mad at Lady Kagome, and we think she ran away!"

"If you're going to go look for her, we wanna come too!"

Inuyasha groaned… He looked at his child shoe and the stain on his shirt. Those kids were lucky they were still here. When he tried to leave 20 minutes ago, the kids wondered where he was going and like an idiot he told them 'None of your damn business.' Never tell kids what they DON'T want to hear if they're having orange soda and chocolate cake.

He was really on the verge of telling them he was going on a date with Kagome…. However, if he did that, then Shippo would turn into matchmaker extraordinaire, and Rin would scold him for not being on time…

On time…

HOLY CRAP! Here he was worried about Rin chewing him out, when Kagome was going to flip when he finally showed up. If she was even there… she probably left to enjoy the rest of her day off… She might have even run into Kouga, and they would talk, and laugh, and then, since she was all dressed up, HE'D take her out.

Inuyasha growled. Damn it, this was HIS date with Kagome, and no second rate smooth talking pretty boy was going to steal the little beach bunny away.

"Fine!" He really shouldn't give up to little kids this easily, but… if Kagome really was out with Koga, he needed to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"To tell you the truth…" He sighed. "I'm…. going on a date with Kagome…"

Shippo and Rin starred at him. So did Miroku, who happened to be standing at the door when he said that.

At the same time, all three of them said "Really?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"It's about time!"

"Miroku, what the hell are you even doing here?"

"Nothing…"

"Uncle Inuyasha, why didn't you just tell us?" Here it comes…"You really shouldn't keep Lady Kagome waiting!"

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that was coming… He also knew what was coming next…

"Inuyasha! What is wrong with you? How can you go on a date with your future wife, looking like that?"

"Well hurry up and fix my clothes so I can get going!"

Shippo 'tsk tsked' a couple of times before speaking…

"Ok then what do we have…"

* * *

"The…. Shikon jewel?" 

The man nodded. "Yes, the youngest brother is supposed to give it to the person he wants to marry… or at least show it to them…"

"And you want this… why?"

The man growled at her. "None of your business, mortal!"

Kagome flinched at the harsh tone of his voice.

He regained his control. "All you need to do is get it for me…. If you don't, if you tell Inuyasha or anyone for that matter…" He smirked. "Your family will be killed…" or at least hurt. You know how these things work.

Kagome's eyes widened.

The man looked around before standing up. "This conversation never happened. I'll know when you have the jewel." He smiled at Kagome. "We'll meet again, and by the way, my name is… Naraku…"

And with that, he ran off and disappeared into the crowd. Kagome was speechless, but she didn't know what of. It could have been the evil look in this, Naraku, person's eyes, maybe it was the way he kept touching her while saying those evil things, or maybe it was just the fact that Inuyasha STILL hadn't shown up!

Damn it! What the hell could be taking him so long that he leaves poor, scared, Kagome all by her little lonesome! Especially when she needed someone to hold her and tell her it would be ok.

However, when he DID show up, after leaving her waiting for a while, one of two things could happen:

1. She grabs hold of him and starts crying as if he wasn't leaving her waiting and the thing that frightened her had just happened.

Or…

2. She yells at him for making her wait and goes off to find someone else to comfort her leaving the guy to stand there in confusion and run off to go find her. He never does, because she ran away with some random rich guy she pulled off the streets and married soon after claiming to be a warrior princess who ran away to find peace.

Oddly enough, When Inuyasha FINALLY showed up, Kagome didn't do any of these things.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran towards her. (In a tux by the way) He was ready with the story that Shippo gave him about why he was late.

It wasn't a very good story, but at least it should keep Kagome from yelling at him to go hang with that rich guy. In this case that would be Kouga, and the last thing anybody wanted was to have Kagome run off and marry him. Well, everyone except maybe Kouga himself.

Kagome looked up with tears kinda in her eyes, not flowing down her cheeks, but they were there none the less.

"Inu...yasha?"

When Inuyasha saw that she was on the verge of crying and that it was probably his fault, he…. Well, technically from a third person point of view or even from Kagome's point of view he wasn't doing much of anything. However he WAS wondering what he could do to make her stop crying.

Even if he wasn't doing anything from Kagome's point of view, she reached and held on to him like there was no freaking tomorrow. Then, of course she started crying a little harder, completely soaking Inuyasha's shirt. (Making him think, "Damn, and I just got this cleaned too…" But he didn't SAY that…)

Instead he said, "Kagome… I'm sorry… You see--- I was… uh…. Why are you crying?"

"Because, you moron! Why--" She cut herself off and sniffed a couple times.

"Kagome..." He wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't really think of anything to say. No one could really say anything, hell, MIROKU couldn't think of anything to say if Sango was latched on to him like a leech. Ok bad example.

Kagome let Inuyasha go. (Much to his and the readers disappointment.) She wiped her eyes. "Ok..." She began, "Now..." She grabbed him by the hair. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"

"Ow, ow, OW! Let go!"

"Do you have any idea how much it would have helped if you had been here?"

"I--"

"It takes two to go on a date ya know!"

"Kagome LET ME GO!"

Kagome let go of his hair and bopped him on the head. "So...?"

Inuyasha glared at her. He had come as fast as he could only to see her and her damn mood swings. What was up with that anyway? She looked utterly terrified when he ran up, then there was that hug, and then she starts biting his head off! She's got a good grip too! "I had to get Rin and Shippo off my feet! You could have CALLED!"

"With WHAT?"

Oh. Didn't think about that.

"Anyways, can we go now? I'm hungry."

Inuyasha glared at her again. This seemed like a total waste of a day. Not that he could do anything else anyways... Then something dawned on him.

"Wait, why were you crying?"

Kagome froze. What Naraku said went through her head. 'If you tell Inuyasha or anyone for that matter...' She turned around to face him."Oh!" She smiled "Nothing! I wasn't crying!"

Inuyasha looked at her with an expression that said 'Do you think I'm stupid? ... Don't answer that...'

"Honest! I wasn't crying I... got something stuck in my eyes... that's all!" She rubbed her eye. "See?"

"Keh! I wasn't born yesterday!" He smirked. "You don't have to be ashamed Kagome... I understand..."

"You... do?"

"Of course..." He smiled at her. "Obviously you thought I ditched you and because you love me so much, you could bear rejection... is that it?"

Kagome was struck speechless.

"Hah! Thought so..."

"A-as if! Who could fall in love with YOU? I was crying because the second I saw your face I thought a monster was running towards me..."

Inuyasha growled. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and turned to the door. "We going in or what?"

Inuyasha sighed. 'She's not going to tell me is she...' He thought. "Yeah... let's get this over with..."

"Way to sound excited!"

"I know, now open the door."

"You're an asshole..." She opened it anyways and smiled.

"And you're a bitch..." He smiled back and walked in.

As Kagome followed him inside, she realized, in fighting with Inuyasha, she had almost completely forgotten all her Naraku worries. 'Well...' She thought.

'Maybe it isn't impossible for someone to fall in love with him...'

* * *

-

Done!

There... I know it took a while, but come on peoples... this one was hard! and my computers broken... T-T I had to do this on the schools. besides... wasn't it worth it even if I STILL havn't written the date part? Oh well... Oh yeah! And don't misunderstand that last line. It just means she relized he has some good points. A LOT in my opinion, but she hasn't found out she's in love with him yet, so... there's where I send your hopes crashing to the ground...

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all mypatient Chapter 10 reviewers! AKA: inu gurl15, Enchanted-Princess, inukag1188, PadfootIncarnate, LadyPirate54, angel61991, suicune-rail, Daughter of Dark, alexis, kikyouhater37, kiako-blackwolf, inuyashafreek4ever, bubblez4ya, Inuyasha'sdaughter411, Samurai Fish, evuljenius, Hanako Horigome, AnitaThePapermaster, inu&kag4eva, Clouds of the Sky, Xia-chan, aku doujou, kagomemikogoddess, Boily-girl, and anyone else I missed! There were a lot this time oO I'm not complaining though! Untill next time...

Ja ne!


	12. About time!

Ja! Hallo all! I wanted to write... type... ya know, do this chapter, (Oh me, oh my... That sounded kinda dirty...O-o) So I thought I'd go ahead and type! I'm going to a haunted house tonight! Oooohhhhh spooky... Hmm... maybe I'll right a little one shot for Halloween! Speaking of one shots, I wrote a new one, case you wanted to know and because I want reveiws for it... i'm going to remind you at the end of the chapter too! So be afraid... MUHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: Ya know, If I dress up as Rumiko Takahashi for Halloween, do you think I'd own Inuyasha? Well, for now... I don't. It's so sad... T-T

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 12

About time!

-

Kagome twitched her leg. There she was, on a date with her employer whom she lives with and they had NOTHING to talk about!

Everything thy COULD talk about was either none of the others business, or was already known! Not only that, but she made a big scene about him being late, and for WHAT? Then Kagome realized something.

She screamed internally. She just remembered that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were related. Anything she says or does to Inuyasha could be forwarded to Sesshoumaru, and she didn't notice that before! How dense and absent minded WAS she?

Not only that, but if she and Inuyasha got married...

Wait a second... what was she saying, she didn't need to talk to Inuyasha... she could just argue with herself for hours on end! No WONDER he thought she was some sort of freak... Damn it! There she goes again thinking about him! Well, he IS right in front of her she can't really help it...

"Uh, Kagome?"

Kagome's head shot up. What if she was saying those things aloud? Oh crap!

"Y-yes?" She forced out a smile.

"Ya know, if you aren't gonna talk to me because I was late you could at least TELL me your giving me the silent treatment. I mean damn girl, we've been here for a good twenty minutes and you haven't said a word to me! Hell, you haven't even ordered yet!"

"Kagome glanced over to the waiter who was standing next to her looking rather impatient."Would you like something MISS?"

No matter how many times you look at it, this guy clearly didn't like Kagome right now.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'll take... um..."

Inuyasha sighed; he's been watching her this whole time so he knows she hasn't even noticed the menu on the table. However, her being so nice and all, she wasn't about to waste the guy time anymore by looking. Chances are she'll probably--

"I-I'll take whatever he's having!"

Well that was a little predictable.

The waiter nodded then left muttered something about 'Filthy rich cheep ass bitches who can't order'. Now Kagome herself didn't hear this but Inuyasha sure as hell did, and part of him wanted to rip out the guys throat for calling Kagome that, but the other part wanted to write that down and save it for later. Man, he was kind of mean.

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome was once again lost in her own thoughts looking at her hands. And she gave the oh-so-intelligent reply of, "Huh?"

"Kagome, if I'm wasting your time tell me and go run off with your beloved KOUGA..." He added a growl.

Kagome blinked. Maybe this was her fault being so quiet and all... not to mention from his point of view it could look like she was mad at him for being late. Or that she really did want to be with Kouga... maybe she should apologize...

"Yo beach bunny I'm talking to you!"

Then again maybe not.

"Will you hold on? Man, everything has to be about you doesn't it? I can't even think without you interrupting me!"

"Well we ARE supposed to be on a date! That takes two ya know!"

"You're one to talk! You were how late? Oh that's right, TWO HOURS!"

"I said that wasn't my fault!"

"So what? You could have called!"

"And how would you pick up...?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but he did have a point. It really wasn't his fault he was late, I mean, and what would SHE do if she had two kids on for clothing...

"Y-you're right... sorry..."

Inuyasha smiled. Ha-ha! The victor once again was him!

Of course... now they had nothing else to talk about. This time Inuyasha didn't point it out.

The food came, they started eating... all in silence. This was kind of funny to watch because the waiter who had served them acedentally spilled wine on the salmon, and both of the people eating it were looking a little grossed out.

Kagome sighed. She did not like being ignored, especially on a date! Not that she had anymore but the one with Kouga, but at least on that one he was talking to her about ANYTHING!

She opened her mouth about to say something when all of the sudden they heard a very high pitched scream yell...

"KIAA! Look look look look! There he is eating like a regular person!"

Inuyasha dropped his fork and looked over to where the scream came from. Unfortunately for him there were at least four girls on the right and three on the left, all bubbly, happy and... Well you couldn't tell by looking, but they weren't all that smart.

Without much warning Inuyasha was all of sudden surrounded by bouncy, Miroku's type, kind of girls. They of course popped out question after question.

"Ne ne! Inuyasha, why do you eat HERE?"

"Inuyasha can I have your fork?"

"Are you here with someone?"

"Can I have the rest of that fish?"

"Inuyasha? You won't mind of we join you right?"

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome glared at him. He was worse then Miroku, with all those girls following him around! Knowing him he probably called them here to rub in her face how popular he was. Well she wasn't going to put up with that.

She threw her fork at him hitting one of the girls in the back of the head.

The girl who got hit looked at Kagome, and turned back to Inuyasha with big puppy dog eyes that clearly said 'Inuyasha sweetie, aren't you going to do something about that bitch?"

He got the message loud and clear.

"Hey now Kagome... That wasn't very nice..." That's what he said on the outside, but he was thinking 'WAY TO GO, NOW BEAT THE OTHERS WITH A FISH AND RUN!'

Kagome clenched her fist. "Not very nice huh..." She stood up and grabbed her fish. "How dare you say that to me while surrounded by your sexy little play-girls," She grabbed him by the tie. "ON OUR DATE!" She shoved the fish down his shirt and left him to his circle of girls who, as of now, desperatly wanted that fish.

As much as she wanted to watch him squirm, even more so now that the fish had ended up in his pants because he was stupid enough to tuck in his shirt, she couldn't because now she was on the death list of seven girls.

She did, however, wait outside for him to get over his humiliation and pay the bill.

* * *

5-10 minutes later... 

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha walked out and glared at her.

He was a mess. His tie was missing, his shirt and hair looked as if tiny pieces had been cut, and his belt was missing as was one of his shoes. To top it all off, the girls who had mugged him were still in the restaurant fighting over the fish.

"Well well well, Inuyasha, did you have a nice time with your little fan club?"

He growled at her giving her a look that screamed 'How could you embarrass me like that? I was on your side and I have a good insult ready you bitch!'

"I'm sorry," She said sarcastically, "Is there ANYTHING at all I could do to make it up to you?" She fluttered her eyes and tried to look as cute as possible.

As Inuyasha gazed in the window to see what the girls were doing, two thought ran through his mind.

One was, 'Holy crap! There going to come out and find me!"

The second was, "Kagome was out here the entire time watching my misery at a safe distance wasn't she?"

When the second crossed his mind along with her last words, an idea came to him. "As a matter of fact, there is something you can do..."

"And what would that be..."

All seven of the girls walked outside and spotted the person they desired.

Inuyasha gulped. Way he saw it, Kagome was going to do two things if he asked this, even if he was just pretending to get these girls off his back. Neither one was very pleasant...

He sighed, oh well ANYTHING to be alone with Kagome once again... He got down on one knee.

"Kagome," he gulped. "Will you m-marry me?"

* * *

"La, laa la la laaa..." Sango sang quietly as she peeled the vegetables. 

She sighed. It was so peaceful ever since Inuyasha went out. Miroku was taking care of the kids... Life was good today...

Funny thing was, it was a little TOO peaceful... she was so used to the hectic life that when things finally quieted down, it was kind of strange. Any minute now something really loud and obnoxious was going to come flying through that door and make Sango wish she had never thought a thing.

But until then she should just peel those veggies for dinner and listen to Miroku play with the--

"SANGO! YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE THIS!"

Arg.

The theory is, if you ignore them they'll go away, ne? Well this doesn't work so well with Miroku.

Sango was trying very hard to keep from saying 'what is it Miroku? Come on tell me!' and then being used for Miroku's own personal interests because of her damn curiosity only to find out that Shippo was crammed in the wall.

However, she was doing well in ignoring him that is of course, until he snuck up behind her and grabbed her around her stomach as swiftly as a damn ninja.

Before she chewed out Miroku, two things happened. One, the knife Sango was holding was thrown into the air, quite dangerously and stuck to the ceiling. Two, Miroku whispered in her ear "Sango..." making her blush, and... wait I only said two didn't I... Whoopsie... Nothing else of importance happened that I can think of.

Unless you count that Rin walked in completely unnoticed while she watched the little scene in front of her play out.

THEN it happened.

"MIROKU! Don't DO that!" Sango pushed off Miroku's arms. (Face still red, keep in mind)

Miroku gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry Sango... I couldn't resist... You looked so-- HOLY CRAP!"

"Huh?"

Miroku grabbed Sango again but this time moved her out of the way so that the knife hit the floor and didn't lodge permanently in Sango's head. Both of them knew Sesshoumaru wasn't going to like a big hole in the floor, (Inuyasha wouldn't care) but they assumed it would be better then one of the cook/servant/maid type persons having being sent to the hospital.

After a little pause of Sango and Miroku both imagining what could have happened if he hadn't moved her out of the way Sango broke the silence.

"AH! Miroku thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around him. "What can I do to thank you?"

Miroku took advantage of this moment. "Well... Sango dear, since we're IN this position..."

SLAP!

"Figures..." She glared at him. "Next time just let me die... Anyways, what were you saying earlier?"

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

Miroku smiled at her. "Sango... Maybe kiss will help me remember!" He puckered his lips.

"NO!" She threw a carrot at him.

"Fine... I guess you DON'T want to know... I mean, it's ONLY about Kagome and Inu--- Oopsie!"

"Huh?" She turned around. Damn him... he KNEW that if it was about Kagome and Inuyasha she couldn't live not knowing... What could have happened... hmmm...? He said a kiss right?

Sango shook her head. NO! She wouldn't be fooled by him again! Once she kissed that no-good pervert, he would tell the world, then go after that cute little maid girl, Koharu! Then she would look and feel stupid...

Besides, he was a pervert wasn't he? He acted this way around everyone didn't he? And yet, he hung out around Sango the most, played/groped her more then anyone else, and even had his own little nickname for her! Maybe... just maybe...

"Sango?"

"Huh?"

"You ok? It looks like you saw a ghost carrot coming back to feed YOU to its young..."

"I don't have any young..."

"We can fix that!"

Sango growled. "Would you just tell me what happened, damn it!"

Miroku pointed to himself. "Not without payment!"

Samgo held back her anger. ANYTHING was worth it to hear what happened between the two little masters of the house... Well one was soon-to-be master if you want to get technical. She swallowed her last bit of pride, leaned over, and kissed Miroku on the cheek.

She blushed. She didn't know why. I mean, come on! Give something good to the readers out there! "T-there! Now tell me!"

Miroku glared at her. "You called that a kiss? That was a half kiss!"

"You'll get the other half when you tell me what the hell happened!"

"Ok, Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him, now kiss me!"

"Wait, what?"

"Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him!"

Sango blinked. Something wasn't right, how would he know that if they were on a date? "How do you know this?"

Miroku thought about it. "Well Shippo stuck a microphone on him before he left so we could hear everything that was going on and tease him about it later."

"Oh yes... because people do THAT everyday..."

"What's that Sango? You want to do that EVERYDAY? Well ok then if you insist..."

Sango glared at him, an evil glare that said 'BEEPITY BLEEP BEEP BEEP BLEEPERS And you BEEP stay BEEP BEEP a BLEEP way!' It wasn't a very nice glare.

Miroku looked hurt. "Fine then Sango at least give me the other half of that crappy kiss..."

Sango held back her anger AGAIN. She tends to do that a lot when she was with Miroku. 'Crappy kiss?' She thought. 'I'll show him a crappy kiss!'

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek again, but since Miroku knew it was coming this time, he turned just enough so Sango's lips fell on his own.

She stayed like that for a while, not sure if it was out of shock or... uh... fill in the blank...

When she finally DID break away. Miroku spoke first.

"Now THAT was a kiss! Geeze Sango, if you were out of practice you could always ask ME to help..."

Sango giggled. "Of course..." She picked up the box of vegetables. "I'm sure YOU'RE an EXPERT!"

"Sango, Be c-careful with that box! It's very heavy you could hurt someone!"

"I intend to!"

"SANGO!"

"RUN, YOU KISS STEALNG PERVERT!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Boxes were thrown, veggies hit stuff, Miroku ran, Sango followed, and Rin snuck out of her hiding place to go find Shippo.

"I just don't get it..." She said to herself. "There so cute together..."

She stopped, something was still confusing her.

"What do they mean by 'THAT'?"

* * *

-

Done!

Don't ya just LOVE Sango and Miroku? And isn't Rin so adorable, so innocent and pure... She won't be that way for long if she keeps spying on Sango and Miroku! Anyway, Don't over react, that thing with Inuyasha and Kagome has not played out fully yet remember? Also... READ MY OTHER STORY! please... BTW... don't you just hate it when you type up the stuff about you at the begining of the story, only to finish it on a diffferent day! Sorry bout that, my computer is STILL down so... yeah, Also I have a test tomarrow so wish me luck! Damn geography...

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my chapter 11 revewers! The big 11! Yay! Anywho... thank you PAdfootincarnate, Ladypirate54, Sango taiya, angel61991, Inuyashafreek4ever, Inukag1188, Samurai Fish, Akeryou, Clouds of the Sky, Mikimew, Mikra, Blacklillygurl, Aku doujou, Hanako Horigome, coolis17, inashosetai, bubblez4ya, boily girl, and anyone else i missed! **PLEASE REVEIW TO MY OTHER STORY!** Thank you. That is all.

Ja ne!


	13. Double feature

MY INTERNET HAS RETURNED! For all you who don't know, my internet has been down since the LAST CHAPTER. Yeah that long. I couldn't check mail, or anything and the only thing I could use was the school computer but NOOooo... They had to make it all, Homework and only crap... Sometimes school pisses me off... By the way, I just wasted my time at school to take a test that was gonna count for my grade! What is the world coming to...

Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha, but I do own my internet! YAY!

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 13

Double Feature

-

Kagome looked down at him. Shocked was a word she would have used when Shippo jumped out of the fridge. Confused was when Rin came out of one room and appeared in her dresser. The word she would use now was absolutely...

Nothing. She couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"I... uh... wa... eh?" Was all she could make out.

Inuyasha stood up and pulled her into a big embrace. "I know you heard me Kagome! I want you to be my wife!" He rolled his eyes. 'Oh my god say something woman!'

Kagome looked over at the girls and was positive one of them must have fainted. "Um... Are you feeling ok?"

He sighed and whispered in her ear. "Damn it girl, play along! Don't you know how to act!"

"You mean lie!"

"Then you DO know how!"

She glared at him. 'I'll show HIM how to act...' She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Inuyasha DARLING! You don't know how long I've waited for this day to come!"

Well it was working one by one the girls either fainted or ran, like tiny raindrops looking down as they crashed onto the hard cement floor.

All except one. Obviously the smartest out of the group, she wanted actual proof. "Well... I'm... so happy for the couple... how bout a kiss to express your undying love for each other!" She raised one eyebrow with a smirk.

The two looked over at each other. Kagome smiled. "Now whoever said our love was UNDYING...? Besides... One...little k-kiss is nothing compared to our... uh f-feelings for each other...?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Y-yeah...!"

"Then get to it..." She crossed her arms.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and whispered to her again. "Ok... it's not like this is real or anything..."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah and it's not as if we haven't kissed before..."

Insert nervous laughter here.

Inuyasha gulped. "So. Go right ahead... sweetie..."

Kagome smiled. "You're the man... Go for it!"

"I don't want to intrude..."

"You won't be... honey...!"

"Well I--"

"Shut up and kiss me!" She shut her eyes forcefully.

Obviously she was waiting for something. Unfortunately, something that didn't look like it was going to happen in the next few moments. The leader girl of the group, lets call her Tami, even though her name is Saki, stepped forward. "Geeze little Miss GF! If your not gonna take this kiss then _I_ will!" She skipped up between the two and wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting half breed. "This, won't be a problem for me..."

Kagome opened her eyes and pushed Tami out of the way. "You... I'll give you a problem!" And with that, she took Inuyasha by the face and brought his head down to her's in what seemed like a very convincing kiss...

From a certain angle. Kagome HAPPENED to be kissing the side of the man's cheek, which he didn't seem entirely happy about. "What ARE you doing?" he whispered.

"You're the one who told me to act so I'm acting!" She replied. "The least you could do is close your damn eyes you sad excuse for an actor!"

It could have been several things. It could have been the insult. It could have been the fact that a girl was incredibly CLOSE to kissing him, but really wasn't and every time she spoke, her lips got that much closer to his. Or it could have even been the fact that there was an actual fish in his pants and he just hasn't gotten over it yet. But for what ever reason he wrapped his arms around Kagome neck to indicate a more dramatic passionate filled kiss, but he... well... actually did kiss her dramatically and passionately.

So now Kagome's eyes were open. Like a see-saw. One pair open, one pair closed. Pretty soon they both will only have one eye open.

Tami and her little robots must have come down with something, because they sure left in an awful hurry. Kagome, her eyes being open at the moment knew this where Inuyasha, on the other hand, did not. And so he continued to proceed with this little charade. The charade that happens to be an incredibly attractive and wealthy dog demon kissing his nanny senseless.

Kagome had half a mind to just stay there a while, but reason took over instinct and she pulled away.

"Huh? What happened?" He seemed a wee bit dazed.

He was about to wake up. Kagome slapped her hand hard across his face. "You asshole! I thought you could act!"

"What the hell did I do!" He brought his own hand up to his face.

"What did you... ARG!" She pointed a finger at him. "Let's recap shall we? you show up late, you insult me, your little fan girls walk all over you, you ask me to marry you, you insult me again, then you kiss me!" She shook her head. "What the hell DIDN'T you do!"

"You didn't have to recap the whole day!"

"Whatever! I'm going home!" She started to walk away.

"Huh? Wait!"

"BITE ME!"

* * *

Back at the house, Sango was cheerfully back to cutting veggies. She did have to, you know, throw random items at the pervert, break the little microphone tracking device thing that Shippo was using on Inuyasha, and give a long boring speech on the importance of privacy, but now she was ready to prepare dinner... and when everyone got home there would be a nice quiet peaceful-- 

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" The door slammed open.

"I LIVE HERE!" And it slammed shut.

Didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that date went very well.

Sango peeked her head out to the couple. "Umm, dinner will be ready in about--"

"NOT HUNGRY!"Was the unified reply.

It's amazing how much one can hear of these arguments. Sounds of stomping up the stairs, walking to the rooms, yelling final insults like "Moron" and "Bitch", and finally, slamming the door so loud the house shook. Then all was silent. Again.

Miroku wandered into the kitchen. "Well they got home in a cheery mood didn't they..."

"Miroku... Who let you out of the closet?"

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed poking holes in a random shoebox with her pen. "That stupid, selfish, egotistical, moronic excuse for a man!" Alrighty then, she was STABBING holes in the shoebox. 

A knock was at the door. "If you have dog ears you're not welcome!" Kagome yelled.

Sango walked in somewhat slowly. "Umm... hi?"

"Why hello, Sango-chan! So nice of you to drop by!" She ran over and just about pushed Sango on the bed. "Now," She smiled so sweet it made you want to rip you own eyes out. "What can I help you with dear Sango-chan?"

"Uh..." This was a little weird. "I... just came to see if you were Ok. Um, are you?"

Kagome put a hand on her friends shoulder."Why, I'm FINE. I just came back from my DATE with that little HALF-BREED in the other room. Just because he did something STUPID and made me a little ANGRY doesn't mean I'll get over it. So you just don't worry about ME and I'll deal with this little PROBLEM!" She glared at the only wall that was separating her from the one she clearly didn't want to see. Which was kind of strange considering the look she was giving could have melted that wall away.

"Well that's just--"

"I can HEAR you, you stupid girl!" A very angry voice came from the other side.

"Congratulations, I'll make you a medal to go with your 'Actor of the year' award!"

"LET IT GO!"

Sango stood up and walked out of the room. Namely because she didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Miroku stood just outside of the door. "You know Sango dear, We would have a much better understanding of this whole ordeal if you hadn't killed my little microphone... How does that make you feel?"

"What are you, a psychiatrist!"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Not really, no..." She turned her head back to the rooms. "But I would like to know what's going on..."

"Allow me to help."

Miroku and Sango looked down to see none other then the matchmaker extrordanair and his sidekick... um... Rin!

Miroku squatted down to their level. "Can you really? I understand that they will tell us it their own good time but really," He grabbed Shippo by his little shoulders. "I have to know what happened!"

Shippo removed his hands. "Rest assured, and leave everything to me."

* * *

"Rin where on earth IS this bath?" Kagome gazed down at the little girl who would NOT let go of her hand. 

"Not far now!"

Kagome sighed. "Rin sweetie, first you drag me out of my room, saying this place is 'nearby' then it's 'around the corner' and 'So close I can smell it'. Oh let's not forget 'Can't you just taste it now?'. Honey, I love you, but if we don't get there soon your cute little head is going to be nailed to my wall."

Rin gulped. "I-I mean it this bath will just melt your troubles away... Well worth the wait!"

The two came upon a large door with the words "Bathhouse #3" on it. Though it was a little hard to read cause the sign was upside down. Kagome sighed. "Yay..." She looked down the hall. And back down from where they came from and turned to Rin. "Rin sweetie..."

"Yes?" She blinked innocently.

"Are you aware that my room is a good ten feet from the spot?"

Rin blinked again. "I took a wrong turn. But I DID tell you it was nearby."

Kagome sighed.

"You sure do sigh a lot Miss Kagome, you need this nice hot bath. So go, relax and enjoy yourself while I go get you some towels!" She ran off. As it turns out, not only were the towels inside the bathhouse, but also Kagome had one around her shoulder. So Rin was either out of it today, or something was up.

Not that either of these thoughts stopped her from walking in, stripping, and soaking in the nice hot water.

It was quite a large bath, big enough for quite a party, and it looked like a natural hot spring. even the walls were painted like a forest, which Kagome found funny because there were little monkeys painted in too. Rin was right. This certainly melted her troubles away...

"Dammit Miroku! Leave you bloody hands to yourself before I MAKE them bloody!"

"But, Sango dear! You bent over in front of me with the cute little skirt on, what was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to look DON'T TOUCH!"

"So it IS ok if I look?"

"ARG!"

Until something like that went on outside the walls. It really was a loud house. Not only that, but ever since she arrived here, there have been nothing but mysteries and random acts of affection. Speaking of which...

'Arg, that Inuyasha... kissing me like that.' She thought angrily. 'He really--'

She stopped her own thoughts. Him kissing her really wasn't that much of a big deal, the thing about it was... When Kagome was kissing him on the cheek, he looked like he WOULD look at Kagome. Shocked and a little mad. But when he started kissing HER, it felt as if, he wasn't kissing her. As strange as that seems it was as if he was looking somewhere else completely. AT someone else.

She sighed. Rin was right she was sighing a lot today. However she finally found out why she was so upset. Not that Inuyasha kissed her, more that Inuyasha DIDN'T kiss her. Which of course led her to other problems. 1. Who on earth was he trying to reach, 2.Why did he come at "her" with such passion, and 3.Why did she care?

Must be the heat getting to her. Other then Inuyasha the was still that little incident with Naraku. It wasn't as if she'd forgotten. That would be impossible. After all, it's kind of hard to forget someone who threatened you family.

Shikon jewel...

That's what he said he wanted right? But why? And why was Inuyasha supposed to give it to the person HE wanted to marry? Why not Sesshoumaru? What was it? What did it do? And who the hell was 'Kikyo'! She couldn't forget THAT either.

That name was enough to bring shudders to Kagome. Freaky girl, in Kagome's opinion, to write about Inuyasha like she was deeply in love with the guy. And the fact that he went into her room and got so upset over Kagome being there was leading her to believe that he was, or IS, in love with this mystery woman too! The next time he starts talking to her again there will be some questions asked...

"NOW!" A loud thump was heard outside the wall, as well as some screams, yells and the ever popular, "What the HELL are you doing!"

Kagome was just about to get out too, she had all her thoughts and mysteries gathered up in one little portion of her brain, and then there had to be a little thump outside the door. That was just plain distracting.

She got out, and grabbed a towel. Speaking of which, Rin never got back to her about that towel. Oh well, the poor little girl was probably safer staying away from--

The door slid open and someone was thrown in behind Kagome. Speak of the devil as they say...

"Rin sweetie you really ought to..." Kagome turned around to see 'Rin'. She was just, you know, several feet taller, had white hair, dog ears and a sex change. That's all.

Inuyasha looked up at the half naked Kagome in front of him and gulped.

"Something tells me I should cover my ears..."

* * *

-

Done!

Ya know, personally, I liked this chapter. But it was far far to short. Oh well beggars can't be choosers. And Choosers should go to bed when they have achool the next morning! DAh... It's 3 AM here anyways might as well stay up I still have homwrok to do... Aiya... OO Oh and if anyone cares about me and my grades, please pray caz I ain't doing so hot... TT so sad...

BY the way, I'm not dead so I will keep writting... (funny I put rotting at first...) I just have technical dificulties at times.Also I reliezed something! Yall don't care about me! Yall just care about gettin them updates! Well I've got news for you! People with broncitis can't type very fast! So there! (No I don't smoke, I don't know how I came down with this weird disease...)

Thanks to all my chapter 12 reveiwers! It's getting harder and harder to be witty for all these things. More importantly thanks to Sachichan16, Sango Taiya, Inuyasha'sdaughter411, ShadowsNite, SELUSIVE ENIGMA, KagiHime, PadfootIncarnate, Koukou Ra-men, lilrin1o2, CHIHIRO AND HAKU FOR EVER, Tahitianbabe, inukag1188, Suzie, angel61991, Cattivo Fiamma, Cattivo Fiamma, Hanako Horigome, Samurai Fish, Akeryou-sama, WitchyGirl99, Avian Dincht, aka, purple chocoholic, Clouds of the Sky, boilygirl and any others I missed! Gah, there were a lot this time... OO

I think, hell, I HOPE that covers everything... (Like Kagome hopes that little towel does Ah I crack myself up.)

Ja ne!


	14. Do you love her?

I noticed that I change things an awful lot. I changed Koga to Kouga and the Ice cream shop to some fish place, did anyone notice that? But you know what?I'm gonna get out of these cute little filler chapers and go straight to the more important things that improve certain people's relationships... I'm not saying any names... :holds up picture of Inuyasha and Kagome: hehehe...

Disclaimer: This chapter was a little to serious for my taste... I may disown it like I did Inuyasha... I know that sounds crazy now, but if you had been in my shoes, you would have done the same thing... and smelled like socks...

-

Chapter 14

Peasant Girl

Do you love her?

-

When we last saw them our two little heros were... locked in a bathroom. Inuyasha was right in covering his ears, however that made it a little more difficult to avoid the flying objects toward his head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! You FILTHY STINKING PERVERT! GET OUT!"

Inuyasha jumped to avoid a bar of soap. "I would love to but THEY locked me in!" He looked over at Kagome, who was in nothing but a towel keep in mind, and sighed. "Kagome, I've gotta warn ya if you keep moving like that..."

"Eh?" Her towel slipped down a little bit, but enough to reveal a little more skin then shown on, say Victoria's secret magazines. Naturally she dropped her guard to pick her only shield up, blushing like mad the entire time. (She wasn't the only one.)

Inuyasha sat at the other end of the bath, his back turned to her. "G-get in the water, it'll be easier to cover yourself up..."

Kagome glared at him. Now is it just me, or does she have a tendency to glare at people when they CLEARLY can't see it? Though he had a point, and she got in the water none the less. "Now what, Know it all..."

He suppressed the urge to both turn around AND come back at her. For once HE had to be the mature one. Even though he was the victim here, as usual. He didn't even do anything! Yet everyone was on HER side. Stupid girl.

All he wanted to do today was wake up, eat a reasonable breakfast pick on Kagome a bit before forcing her out the door, go out with her and have a good time. He had it all planned out too. After the lunch they were gonna go to a movie, then an amusement park, eating while they walked around, and then they could enjoy the sunset on the Farris wheel making sure that they stopped at the very top at the perfect time...

But everything came crashing down to reality far faster then he had hoped for.

So here he was, in a bathroom with a naked girl who was holding a grudge because of a stupid kiss. Kind of ironic if you think about it.

"Well?" She spoke forcefully.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to say something? Something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry Kagome' would be nice."

He clenched his fist. "What the hell do I have to apologize for? I didn't DO anything!"

"Like hell you did!" She walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear. Bold choice, considering she was only wearing a towel, and he KNEW that.

"OW! Let go!"

"You made my day an absolute WRECK today! I was supposed to go out with you, come home and talk to..." She let go of him allowing him to rub his ear tenderly. Second time since she's been here that his poor ear has been abused. He should sue.

"Oh no!" Kagome paced back and forth through the water. "Sesshoumaru is supposed to call today... What am I going to do? I'm stuck in here, and the phones out there and I can't get out... AH! I'm gonna miss his call!"

"Calm down..." Inuyasha replied. "It's not as if it's the end of the world if you don't talk to your 'one and only love'!" He clasped his hands together and imitated a far off dream-filled gaze.

"Shut up you! At least I don't kiss someone else PRETENDING it's my--" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha tensed and turned around to face her, a look Kagome couldn't really describe on his face. "Uh..." She backed up a little. "I... That-- c-came out wrong... I didn't--"

"No no, Finish what you were about to say." She could practically sense the anger around him growing.

"I... I only meant t-that, a-after you kissed me you looked as if you... well... weren't kissing ME..." She gulped slightly. "If that makes sense at all..."

"Keh." He got up and walked back to the door.

This confused Kagome. He didn't even yell at her for saying something so stupid. That only led her to one conclusion. She must have been right! That jerk WAS looking for someone else while he was kissing her! He had some answers to give if he ever wanted to get out of here.

"Wait you!" She ran after him. her towel fell a little bit, so she was delayed some but when she got there, her little anger aura matched even his. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Leave me alone!" he started towards the door again.

"Oh no you don't, " She stood in front of him and placed her hands over the door behind her, and looked him straight in the eye. "First off, the door is locked moron, we can't get out remember? And secondly, this happened before didn't it, when I went into that Kikyo girl's room! You started acting all freaky on me!"

"You have no idea what's going on! Don't act like you can help everyone, Now MOVE!"

"Well, I WOULD know if you would trust someone enough to tell them what's on your mind! I figured out something though, you obviously saw this KIKYO person while you were kissing me! How do you think that makes ME feel?"

"I--" Inuyasha stopped. All the air left his lungs as he broke his gaze with Kagome and stared at the floor.

She dropped her hands to her sides, hoping he wouldn't try to escape while her guard was down. She took a step closer to him. "Inuyasha, are you..." Before she could finish that sentence he took her arm in his hand and crushed her frail, wet, human body against his own. He circled his arms around her securely, yet gently. She was so close he could hear her heartbeat race and her breathing falter.

It wasn't as if he hadn't held her before, but this wasn't an act or an accident. Her held on to her so tight it was as if she would disappear if he let go, even for a moment. Kagome melted into him, there wasn't much else to do, she could feel his arms very clearly through the towel and his breath on her neck as he spoke quietly.

"Kagome..." He breathed. "I'm sorry...You just look so much like her..."

Her body tensed and she bit her lip. "Do... Do you still love her? After all this time?"

He squeezed her tiny body closer to him one more time. "Kagome... I–"

The door moved a little and Inuyasha let go of her faster then a roach getting out of the light. Kagome, in turn, lost her balance and fell to the floor, without an answer and a bright red face.

Shippo walked into the room. "Well, Sango thought it was too quiet so she told me to tell you Kagome, that you can go get dressed now... Clothes are on your bed."

Kagome walked slowly out of the room eyeballing Shippo on her way out.

If he hadn't walked in, what would Inuyasha have said?

* * *

Sango walked the halls. Alone. Again. 

Shippo and Rin weren't her responsibility, so they weren't latched on to her like a starving leech. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the midst of "making-up" from all the noise she was hearing from in there. So the person she was really looking for was Miroku,

Knowing that little lecher he was probably digging down some maids throat. She growled a little. Just the THOUGHT of him holding on and hanging all over some other girl was enough to make her gag. Then bang his head against the wall till he yelled uncle.

Twas amazing really. She absolutely hated him on some days then others she couldn't get him out of her head. This is where Kagome would squeal and giggle like a bubbly little school girl telling her how much Sango must "LOVE" Miroku.

Sango sighed. That Miroku, damn lady-killer. She played hard to get for two main reasons,

1. Miroku himself would hop to the next girl once he knew he had Sango on his little fishing line of love. Like a trading card or pair of shoes you get as a gift but already have.

The last thing Sango wanted was to be tossed aside like a used trading card.

and 2. That little pervert wouldn't keep his damn hands to himself.

That was reason enough for her. On top of that, it wasn't as if he actually DID love her right? Sango closed her eyes trying to remember. As far as she could tell, he's called her everything from beautiful to adorable to absolutely angelic, but he never said those three little words "I love you". Sure he made it seem that way, but was it true? Or was she just jumping to conclusions?

She shook her head. This always happened when he kisses her. She'll find herself alone and she'll start think about nothing but him and if he loved her or not. She needed company... Anyone would do now...

"Sango dear! What on earth are you doing wondering the halls by yourself?"

Except him.

"Go away Miroku... I've got enough on my mind already!"

He pointed to himself innocently. "Me?"

"NO!" Her face turned red. That look meant "Why yes, yes it is."

Miroku smiled sweetly. "Your so cute when you mad Sango dear... Now..." He wrapped his arm around her. "Don't you think it's time you admit your love for me, and how you can never stop thinking about me?"

She turned away from him, but allowed his arm to stay. "What love? And I wasn't thinking about you until you showed up! And even then it wasn't something you would like!"

"Oh trust me Sango dear, anything you do or say to me makes me happy if your happy remember?"

She blushed."Well then I would be happy if you would go to the kitchen and fix dinner!"

He took his arm back and clapped his hands together. "Your wish is my command, dear Sango!" He started off down the hall leaving Sango somewhat dazed.

'Wow...' She thought quietly. 'He didn't do one lecherous thing right then... Could he really...'

He thoughts were stopped short by Miroku running back to her. "I almost forgot!" He kissed her on the cheek. "Much better!" He winked at her.

She looked at him questionably. "Miroku you've been acting... HUH?" An oh so familiar feeling was felt on her bottom.

"Dear Sango you didn't think I forgot about you did you?"

Well that blows that theory right out the window.

* * *

Kagome paced quietly around her room. It would look like she was just impatient for Sesshoumaru to call, but her thoughts went so much deeper then that. 

She was concerned even more so then when she got IN the tub! More questions were now in her head and she couldn't get them out. The most importent ones were, why did she freeze up like that when he grabbed her, Who was Kikyo, and the one at the top of the list, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS HIS ANSWER?

She sat down on her bed. She needed someone to talk to and she needed someone NOW.

"Poor little girl, have you forgotten me already?"

Kagome spun around quickly to reveal the last person she wanted to see. Damn Naraku. "What do you want?" She spat.

"Such hostility, I mearly wanted to remind you that I want the Shikon jewel in exchange for your family's life. Is that so much to ask?"

She glared at him. Well yeah, IT IS!

"Ah forgive me, " He gave a slight laugh. "You obviously have other things on your mind. I'll tell you though, that Kikyo... She was quite the girl."

Kagome's head shot up. "You know about Kikyo? Do you know what happened between her and Inuyasha?"

"Calm yourself..."

"Don't tell me to be calm! Do you know or not!" She was standing now, and looked positivly determined.

Naraku tilted his head. "Why so curious if Inuyasha still has feelings for her? Hmm? Why does it bother you so much?"

She looked away from him.

"Listen girl, I need that jewel and i need it SOON. If you want any information out of me, I suggest you start making progress with the little Romeo..."

Kagome scoffed. "What do you want me to do? Seduce him?"

"If you must..."

He vanished with his words echoing in the room. "I'll pop in from time to time..."

Kagome sighed. "Damn secretive all knowing little--"

**RING! RING! RING!**

The phone! She didn't have one in her room which made her wonder why she was waiting in that room for his call anyways, so she rushed downstairs as fast as her legs could take her.

Reaching the phone, (which Sango was on once again) was a simple task, but it was made a little more difficult when she saw Inuaysha hanging out in the kitchen with yet another apple. When he spotted her, he quickly turned his attention elsewhere.

'Figures...' Kagome sighed internally. 'He can't even look me in the eye after that little encounter... Well, he'll have to eventually.'

"Kagome-chan! Sesshoumaru would like to talk to you!" Sango held the phone to her.

"Ah yes!" She jumped over there. This was no time to be thinking about Inuyasha, after all, she liked Sesshoumaru, right? So now it was time to figure out who was more important to her, Sesshoumaru, or his brother? Who was now walking away... Uh oh... If she was going to catch him she had to do it now.

However, this was SESSHOUMARU. She couldn't just abandon him could she? She liked him far more then Inuyasha anyways, so it should be this hard in making a choice between the two. After all, she was only in love with one of them... right?

"Sesshoumaru?" She spoke into the phone.

"Can I maybe talk to you later?"

* * *

-

Done!

Well That took longer then usual. Poor Kagome She's so lost and confused between her emotions and Inuyasa's thoughts and Naraku's actions. Oh well She'll have to deal with it like a girl! And if anyone saw, Rin wasn't even IN this chapter! Some Nanny Kagome is...

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my ch 13 reveiwers! Them being, Samurai Fish, destiny's lil inu, -x-miya-x-, Nattvarg, haunting hanyou, kodochamallets, Akeryou-sama, WitchyGirl99, Clouds of the Sky, Avian Dincht, inuyashafreek4ever, Koukou Ra-men, dieforinuyasha, Daughter of Dark, Sachichan16, Boily-girl, and whoever else I missed! I think I'll actually reply to some reveiws next time... So ask questions now!

Ja ne!


	15. Lost and found

Ok! That's it... I want 20 reviews for this chapter or... else! I know that's a little mean of me, but believe it or not, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Well not in detail. I know the ending. But! When I read the nice things people say about me in reviews, I feel like writing :Hint hint wink wink: So all Y'all click that button at the bottom but don't expect another chappie till I gots at LEAST 20... (Maybe if have 19... That'll work...IDK)

Disclaimer: I'll have you know that it's hard enough saying I don't own Inuyasha. But saying it a different way each time? It's hard! Real hard! ... Wow. My mind went straight to the gutter...

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 15

Lost and found

-

'Damn Inuyasha...' Kagome thought angrily. Him and his damn demon powers in this damn maze of a house got her damn lost. AGAIN! It started off fine. Kagome was in stalker mode, hoping he wouldn't notice she was there if he couldn't see her. So she was sneaking around corners and crap to get to him until she got to a fork in the... erm... hall. That's where she lost him.

This time she was looking around for any signs that said 'Keep out' The last thing she needed was for him to be mad at her while he was avoiding her. Maybe... he WAS mad at her, and that was why he was avoiding her! Maybe she had pried to much into his personal life and that was a big 'No No'!

Kagome gasped. She just now remembered that she WAS hired here, he could fire her if she did something stupid like that! Oh crap! All those time she hit him, or yelled at him, or threw food at him, (or pushed it down his shirt), he could have fired her! So... Why didn't he?

Kagome had stopped walking completely at this point. He was always making fun of her, and fighting with her and telling her to get lost, but he could have easily sent her packing home with her little bag and paycheck. Hell, he didn't even have to GIVE her a paycheck. Wait a second, has she ever gotten a paycheck? Miroku was saying something to her earlier about shipping it home... something...

She shook her head. This was unhealthy. No one should be allowed to think this much. It made her head hurt. Do you think Inuyasha would say something insulting about that? Probably. He's always--

"Ah!" Kagome let out a little yelp. She needed to stop thinking about him. Something was wrong. Not only did these weird things keep happening to her, but now she gave up a phone call with Sesshoumaru to walk and think about a half breed who doesn't even like her! Or at least, didn't ACT like he liked her...

She sighed. The answer toKagome's question back in the bathroom was probably a "yes". Only if he was in love with this person would he keep her room so nice, or kiss her through someone else or...

She hugged herself slightly. Or hold someone else like that...Inuyasha said so himself. She looked an awful lot like this Kikyo person. He could easily portray his feelings for _her_ through Kagome without realizing it. But does that mean all this time, with him laughing with her, asking her out, and asking her to stay was meant for someone else? Should she be avoiding him instead?

She stood up once more. This was a little depressing. Kagome didn't like not being noticed by someone who was standing right in front of her, and it would be a cold day in hell if she didn't try to figure out what was up. She now had two more goals. Find out if all this time he was looking at her or Kikyo and find out WHO THE HELL KIKYO IS!

She kept walking for a few steps before she remembered that she was lost. It was not a good day for her. The date, the bathroom, giving up the phone, and now she was lost. It couldn't get any worse if--

PLOP!

There it was. Not only was Kagome lost and confused, but now she had something sticky on her head. Although curiosity nagged at her, she reeeally didn't want to know what it was.

So what did she do? Let's think about this. This was probably the worst day of her life and now she had something sticky and nasty in her hair. She did what any 17 year old girl would do. Cry.

With tears flowing down her cheeks, Kagome tried very carefully to get the stuff out of her hair. She sniffed a few times telling herself everything was going to be alright, but then there was a kind of ripping noise and she pulled out a good handful of hair.

Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to keep as quiet as possible. That was it. She couldn't handle anymore right now. Something had to go right, after all there is some 'balance' in the universe right? If all these bad things went wrong something good was supposed to even it out. That's what Kagome believed.

But until then, she would lay back on the floor and cry over her family and her hair.

Life sucked.

* * *

Sango was baking cookies. For some reason Shippo had never had a cookie before coming to this house and now he couldn't get Sango to make enough of them. Miroku was out getting more flour because the last time they made cookies, the flour ended up all over the place but never in the oven. 

"Sango?" Shippo called from behind her. "Are the cookies done yet?"

"No, I haven't even made the dough yet, calm down."

"Oh. Have you seen Lady Kagome?"

"No...?" That was strange Kagome wasn't the type to just run off without a word. Last time she was seen was on the phone... but she wasn't there too long. And another thing, why was Kagome-chan referred to as 'Lady Kagome' or 'Miss Kagome' When all she got was a 'Sango'? She was a lady too, Dammit!

"Sango?"

"What now Shippo?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted you to know that your putting eggs in that plant." And with that he was gone, chewing on some gum and muttering something about 'eggplants'.

"Ah!" She quickly stopped herself and ran back over to the bowl. How she ended up over by the plant the world may never know. She really should focus more. Maybe it was a girl thing, because she was talking to Kagome-chan and she said that sometimes she would be thinking so hard she would run into a wall. Or fall asleep and dream her thoughts.Kagome once had a really weird dream about a math test.

"Sango?"

"Yes?" This time it was Rin. "The cookies aren't done yet I just told Shippo..."

"I know." She blinked a few times. "But have you seen Miss Kagome? I want to go to the park again. Maybe uncle Inuyasha can come too...?"

"I haven't SEEN Kagome-chan..." What was she, her keeper? Did she have to go around wearing a sign that said "I DON'T KNOW WHERE KAGOME IS"? cause she would. She once wore a sign for two weeks that said "Miroku did NOT do anything to me so stop asking if he was good or not!" She had to stop wearing that one because Rin asked her father what it meant by 'good'.

"Oh." And another one bites the dust.

This was going to be one of those time where everyone imaginable comes in and asks her the same question isn't it?

"Sango Dear!" Miroku came running in. "Sweet Sango..." He got down on one knee and raised the bag into the air in front of her. "I come bearing your flour... Now," He grabbed Sango around the waist and pulled her close. "Will you bear something of mine?"

She pushed him away. "Stop fooling around and give me the damn flour!"

"No, no, no!" He held it high above her. "Answer me this, Have you seen Lady Kagome? I picked something up for her."

"NO! I haven't seen--" She paused. "Wait, you didn't get anything for me?"

Miroku blinked. "I... Didn't." He brought down the flour. "Was I supposed to?"

"Well..." She took the bag from him. "No... but--" She gazed down at the floor.

He looked at her. "Sango Dear, I only got Lady Kagome some... uh..." He coughed. "Personal products... If ya know what I mean..."

"Oh."

"But I DID find the cutest little earrings, for my Dear little Sango-chan!" He brought a jewelry box out of his pocket. "Here you are!" He smiled at her as she gazed in awe at the emerald earrings.

"Miroku..." She blinked. "These must have cost a FORTUNE!"

"There, there! nothing I couldn't handle!" He laughed nervously. 'Or borrow from Inuyasha's room...'

Speaking of him. Into the kitchen he walked. "Yo, Sango..."

"NO I HAVEN'T SEEN KAGOME!"

"I wasn't asking! I wanted to know when the cookies were done! Geeze..." Inuyasha walked over to the fridge and pulled out a piece of pizza.

Miroku looked over at him and frowned. Not only was he eating the last slice of pizza, but Sango was about to throw herself at him and Inuyasha had to walk in like he owned the place! The fact that he did didn't make a difference! "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned around with a look that said "Huh...?'

"Inuyasha, a lot of people have been looking for Lady Kagome, and I have something to give her so..." He gave him a pat on the shoulder as he walked past. "I think you know where I'm going with this." He handed the bag over to him and quickly pushed Inuyasha out of the kitchen and slammed the kitchen door behind him.

Inuyasha groaned. 'Stupid girl...' He thought

'Now where is she?'

* * *

"One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do..." Kagome sang quietly to the ceiling. "Two can be as bad as one..." That's as far as she knew to that song. "If that person looks right through you..." She sighed. She now had everything worked out so that she was the little victim here. 

As far as she was concerned, Kagomewas being mislead into thinking he cared about her even a little bit. So now here she was still on the floor staring at the ceiling with strange goop in her hair. While she was on the floor she ALSO realized that her favorite dress was ripped, so someone up there was trying real hard to make her life a living hell. If Naraku popped up right then he couldn't get Kagome to move.

She was in a slump.

After the girl cried herself out she started singing random songs, and her being alone at the given time Kagome started to notice just how much she wished someone was there with her.

One person in particular.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Daydreaming about going to an amusement park with Rin and Shippo and meeting some charming handsome guy and having him sweep her right off her feet onto a lovely white horse to a large castle where all her dreams could come true. Like that would happen.

A few more tears rolled down the side of her cheek. She reached a hand up to wipe it away closing her eyes one more time.

"What is in your hair?"

"Huh?" She snapped her eyes open to a certain white haired dog demon above her. She blinked a few times.

"Girl what are you doing on the floor?"Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her like a mother looking at a filthy child.

"Um... nothing much, counting the dots on the ceiling... How did you find me?"

"Well you were singing pretty damn loud, it wasn't to hard."

Kagome turned her head and blushed. She was hoping no one had heard that. Oops...

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"No."

Inuyasha was a little shocked at this answer. Normally she would just stand up and deny the fact that she was ever laying down in the first place. But if she was on the floor, something obviously wasn't normal. "Mind telling me why?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't want this stuff to drip on my dress."

"Stupid, it's already ripped What does it--"

Kagome shot him a dirty look.

"Oh for Pete's sake..."Inuyasa picked Kagome up bridal style. "That better not drip on me or I'm gonna drop you."

"I don't control it!"

He smiled a bit. Kagome looked down at the tear in her dress as they walked down the hall to her room. "Hey..." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"Don't do that... Running off like that, you got a lot of people nervous."

Kagome wasn't quite sure where exactly this was going. Wasn't he mad at her? Only one way to find out... "Who?"

"You know Sango, Miroku, the brats..." Inuyasha felt her let out a little sigh and turn her head away from him. "Me..." he said quietly.

Her headturned slowlyback to him as they stopped in front of her door.

"Alright beach bunny time to get off," He put her down gently and immediately started digging in his pocket. "By the way, Miroku wanted me to give this to you. Said you asked him for it or some--"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome kissing him softly on the cheek. When she finally back off, he handed her the bag and walked over to his room.

She waved slightly. "Night..." Then walked into her room and shut the door.

"Good night... Kagome..."

Back in her room Kagome opened the bag and found what she was looking for. Which was good because it was that time of the month. But something struck her as odd...

"Why are there two missing?"

* * *

-

Done!

That was longer than usual... and the light heartedness should be back next chappie... If you want to know why there were two missing it's a secret! BWAHAHAHA! Oh! and I got a few questions and comments that I can answer now, Ahem...

"R U telling me no1 can catches Naraku's scent? He was in the house for crying out loud!"

No. noone caught his scent cause he's Naraku and he's MAGIC...!

"Would had been so good to know what was inuyasha going to say"

Yes that would be nice wouldn't it. But the truth is, I don't even know what he was going to say. If he had said something It would have thrown the whole thing off!

"YAY! I thank you for thanking me! YAY!"

Well thank you for thanking me for thanking you! (I just HAD to do that!)

"I really like that you didn't rush Inuyasha's and Kagome's relationshp."

**I LOVE THIS COMMENT! Honestly, I don't like it when they get together way to fast. One of my 'Inuyasha Fanfic pet peeves' I have a list. A few are the whole "demon on full moon" thing kinda bugs me, but not as much as the damn Kagome turning into a half demon! That just drives me up the wall! If you have written one like that great, power to you, but I probably wont read it.**

_"A bit to long for me but still very good"_

**I'm sorry, I really am using my own preferences on this. Those being a good 23 chapter story. 23 is a weird number, yes, but I like that when I'm reading. way I see it 10 is short, 20 is perfect, 30 is tolarable, 40 is pushing it, 50 is over the top, and anything more then that is outragous. It's like a little mountain diagram that you use in English!**

"Update soon!"

My only reply to this would be, that I have this chappie typed out and ready days before I post it cause I WANT REVIEWS! Way I see it, more reviews means more readers, which in turn means more reveiws,meaning more readers etc... Like a freaking circle! I like this circle! I USE this circle! I read stories with a lot of reviews Don't Y'all? (or a real good summary, or a real good writer like Rozefire She is SO cool! Read her crap!)

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my ch 14 reveiwers! The ones I love are Inuyasha'sdaughter411, Peccatus of Lucifer, dieforinuyasha, Lirael1, Akeryou-sama, inuomeentei, Daughter of Dark, Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha, Nattvarg, michelle, WitchyGirl99, inuyashafreek4ever, CHIHIRO AND HAKU FOR EVER, Koukou Ra-men, destiny's lil inu, Clouds of the Sky, boily-girl,aku doujou, Demonking101,and whoever else I missed! And I'll have you know that it's a pain in the neck copying and pasting all these names, but I do it with a big smile on! So there!

Ja ne!


	16. Cleaning confessions

Well Alright! You guys learn FAST! In one day I got a good 14 reviews I was so happy because not only were they THERE But I didn't get a single "Update soon" thing and they were all fairly long! I literally got up off the computer and did a little dance. And then got back on and started working on this chapter. See, SEE this morning I didn't want to work on it, but now I do so there by the way, Kikyo hater's may not like this chappie...

Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha, but I have reviews so who cares!

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 16

Cleaning confessions

-

"Cleaning, cleaning everybody everywhere!" Kagome sang cheerfully as she dusted off a counter."Cleaning, cleaning everybody do your share..." She did a little spin.

Why was she cleaning? Why was she spinning? Well, in short, she was bored. Rin was admitted to a daycare for the time being because apparently, while she was on the phone with her father, she exhibited grammar that was... below Sesshoumaru's standard. Quite interesting argument really, Rin did NOT want to go.

The last thing any child wants to do on their summer vacation is spend it learning. The only way Kagome could get her to agree is by saying Shippo would go, which in turn led her to bribe Shippo with candy and convince him that it would be for the better of her and Inuyasha. (She said that last part through clenched teeth.)

So now here she was, bored out of her mind as she had been for the past week.

As it turns out, Inuyasha and her were back to the way they usually were. Talking when they pasted each other, throwing food at each other during meals, and of course the occasional double scolding of the children. It was as if nothing had happened, in fact, he seemed to be going out of his way to spend time with her, which made her incredibly happy.

Not to say she liked him or anything, but he cured her boredom that's for sure. She talked him into doing all sorts of goofy things, playing video games (which apparently he wasn't to good at), card games (Not much better) , and even board games (let's face it, the boy don't play!). but this led into a series of name calling, in which Inu-chan was brought up and avoided once again.

Once they played twister with Sango and Miroku, but that led into a series of slaps and screams and then the kids walking in on a very strange little situation. Her newest goal was to get them all to play strip poker.

Kagome smiled and sang to herself a little more as she dusted off a strange looking pot. Looked expensive.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku's voice came from behind.

"Waa!" Kagome struggled to keep her balance as she fumbled with the vase.

CRASH!

Well that didn't go as planned.

Miroku leaned over her shoulder. "Oh... tsk tsk. You've killed Inuyasha's great aunt's niece's second cousin's uncle three times removed's mom's best friend's pal with the broken leg." He 'tsk'ed again. "You ought to be ashamed."

She turned to him. "It's your fault it broke in the first place!" She waved the duster in his face.

"Now, now Lady Kagome," He pushed the duster out of his face."I just wanted to know why you were doing Sango's job."

"Huh?"

"Sango's the one who cooks, cleans, writes down stuff, opens the door, rubs people's feet, except mine, and--"

"So what do you do?"

He paused for a moment. "That is... you see when... anyway moving on... Why are you cleaning?"

She started to pick up the broken vase pieces."Because I'm bored... Inuyasha left and Sango took away that credit card."

"So that's what this is about..." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well Lady Kagome, many of us here were worried about you, after all for the past week you've some pretty stupid things. What was it..." He thought for a little while."Monday, you bought everything you could get your hands on so we were knee high in things like shirts and toys and a few other things I was shocked you got your hands on."

Kagome blushed.

"Then Tuesday you held a garage sale and sold everything you just bought. And WEDNESDAY, you took all the money and donated it to a local charity, while posing as a homeless person. THURSDAY--"

"I get it!" She interrupted, then she sighed deeply. "Now I have a headache..."

"Oh my! It's scary how much you can act like her!" Miroku blinked.

"Who?"

Miroku flinched a bit. "Uh... noone..." He turned quickly. "I think I hear Sango--"

"It's that Kikyo girl ain't it?" She held him by his little ponytail."What do you know about her?"

"That's a bit of a touchy subject... a subject that is PROBABLY better left untouched, if you know what I mean..." He looked at her. "You can let go now."

She obeyed."Fine Miroku, DON'T tell me... I'll figure out this mystery eventually..." She sighed. All of her questions would be answered with one person. This Kikyo girl was going to drive her up the wall and she didn't even KNOW her. But that was the problem now wasn't it. There were a few people in this house she could ask and Miroku was one of them. She looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Lady Kagome, don't look at me like that..." He covered his eyes."Now I'm going to go see Sango and--"

She grabbed him by the arm, causing one eye to be uncovered. She gazed up at him again with a look that reminded him of a puppy on the streets, battered and dirty with a broken paw out in the rain.

"Fine!" He threw his arms in the air, and sat down in the chair nearest him. "Sit down Kagome..."

She squealed internally and sat across from him. She looked over at him and noticed her shirt had come down a little to far. She reached over to fix it.

"I said to sit down, not fix your shirt! I like it that way."

"You would!"

He laughed nervously and looked around as if expecting someone to come up behind him. "Well anyway Lady Kagome, let's begin now shall we?"

_

* * *

"It all started when a girl came to the house..." Miroku started. _

"I hate it when it rains." Sesshoumaru said quietly as he ate.

"Hmm?" Kagura looked at him questionably. "Why?"

A bolt of lightning crashed outside, so loud the tables shook and it sent a certain four year old girl flying and clinging to her father's leg. "HELP! DAAADDY!" She cried shivering slightly.

He pointed down. It would be a little while before she got past this fear of her's."By the way..." He looked down at his daughter. "Have you seen your uncle?"

"Uncle Inuyasha? He's--"

DING DONG!

"WAAAAAAAA!" She squeezed his leg even tighter. "DAAAAADDY!"

"Rin..." He sighed. "That's the doorbell..." Speaking of which it rang again. "SANGO!" He bellowed. "DOOR! NOW!"

"CAN'T! BUSY!" She hollered back.

"Busy?" Kagome interrupted. "Busy with what?'

Miroku smirked. "That... is a secret... now moving on..."

And so Sesshoumaru made his way to the door wearing poor shaking little Rin as a boot. Him being a demon and all, this didn't really bother him all that much, but it was rather annoying that she squeaked every time his foot hit the floor. He loved her to death, but she was going to be the death of HIM.

Opening the door, he silently cursed whoever was on the other side. This person made him get up, and let his food get cold. On top of which, he was starting to lose blood flow to him foot. "How may I help you?" He spoke in a rather business-like tone.

The girl stood in nothing more than a shirt and nippy little shorts. Not nearly enough, for this kind of weather, and she knew that considering she was shaking worse then Rin, and holding herself to keep warm. Her long black hair covered part of her face. She carefully pushed it out of the way. "Excuse me..." She spoke quietly. "I was wondering if I could perhaps stay here tonight?"

Rin looked at the lady and studied her up and down. Mainly up, since she was on the ground.

"What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kikyo..." She looked down at the little girl. Who in turn looked back up at her. It was a little staring contest for a while. Until another clap of thunder rattled the house.

"WAAAA!" Rin screamed.

Kikyo bent over and looked at Rin, who now had tears in her eyes. "Why are you screaming? Don't you know that whenever you hear that sound, an angel just bowled a strike?"

"But..." Rin sniffed. "Why do they have to play so loud..."

"Because, they want to be heard to prove they exist. They don't appreciate being screamed at... They want praise for their hard work..." She looked closer at the little girl. "Do you want to make the angels sad?"

"No..."

"Then stop your crying. I think I've got earplugs here somewhere..." Kikyo dug in her pockets. "Oh!" She pulled out a ring then looked down at Rin. "Do you want this? It belonged to my sister..."

A loud crash of thunder pounded in the sky behind them.

Rin looked up at Kikyo. "Thank you..." she said quietly as she took the ring.

Needless to say, Sesshoumaru let her stay, to if anything make sure Rin would keep quiet the rest of the night. Kikyo ate the food in front of her as if she hadn't seen food in days. Unfortunately the food in front of her was...

"Miroku! I hope that keeps your mouth where it belongs!" Inuyasha stormed into the room. "Hey Sesshoumaru, maybe you should--" He caught eyes with the girl who was apparently eating his food.

"Oh, I almost forgot about him... Kikyo, this is my brother, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha this is Kikyo, she'll be sleeping here tonight."

"Whatever..." Was all he said that entire meal.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Kagome waved her hands around. "What kind of a reaction is that! He doesn't even ask her what she's doing there? Is he SICK?"

Miroku sighed. "Lady Kagome, you have to understand that the Inuyasha YOU know and the one SHE knew were pretty different..."

"How so?"

"Well for one thing he was always nice to her..."

Ouch. Kagome felt as if an arrow had been shot right through her chest. "I... I see..." She spoke quietly, and motioned for him to continue.

"So anyway, Inuyasha had this journal thing that his mom had given him. I was talking to him earlier about what to do with it because it was to girly for him. He must have given it to Kikyo, cause I never saw it again." Miroku leaned back in his chair.

'He sure did...' Kagome thought.

After that, things were pretty strange. The next morning Sesshoumaru explained that she could help Sango with the mountain of laundry and leave tomorrow. But eventually, weeks past and it was always the same thing:

"Morning Kikyo, You can do the shopping for today with this list and leave tomorrow."

And so she became a permanent guest. Not only was she a favorite of Rin, but she and Inuyasha seemed to be getter closer everyday. It started out with him just helping out with her chore of the day, but then he started asking her to go out with him on 'errands' and soon you never saw one without the other. They were always by each others side.

Why she was there in the first place, or why she didn't seem to need to leave was never revealed to the 'help',but it became usual to see her every morning taking a walk with Inuyasha out in the garden or something.

However, one thing that was noticed washer eyes. No matter how much she smiled or how happy she seemed, her eyes were always littered with a layer of sadness and guilt. Though she tried her hardest to not make it seem like anything was wrong, especially around Inuyasha, which seemed to be the only time her eyes ever really lit up.

And the same went for him. They looked so happy together and it went on for a good six months.

Everyone thought that Inuyasha was going to marry her.

* * *

Miroku stopped the story there and looked over at Kagome, who seemed to have some internal issues at the moment. 

Kagome clenched her fist slightly. "So then, if things were so great... why did--"

"She leave?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well..." Miroku scratched his head. "We... don't really know..."

"Huh?"

"It was odd... about two weeks before she left she started acting strangely, she wouldn't eat or smile or even talk and she distanced herself from everybody, even Inuyasha... Then one day we woke up and she... just wasn't there." He sighed. "I thought maybe Inuyasha and her had a fight or something, but she never came back..."

Kagome sighed quietly. "Poor guy..."

"Yeah..." Miroku agreed. "It was sad really, what happened to him after that. He was always looking for her until he lost all hope and realized she wasn't coming back. But even then he wouldn't let anyone touch her room, as if he was hiding something in there..."

Kagome looked up. "Hiding something...?" She blinked. "Like what?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know, maybe she wanted something of Inuyasha's and was fooling him, or maybe she was being threatened by some punk in black and if she disobeyed she would have to work forever in a toilet paper company as the manager's secretary/slave in more ways then one..." He smirked.

"Stop being stupid!" Maybe it was stupid, but something in that story seemed familiar... "B-by the way, Miroku?"

"Hmm?"

"Did Inuyasha ever say that he was in love with Kikyo?"

"Oh wow, Lady Kagome..." He leaned back in his chair. "What a funny question to ask. No, not to me anyway... Honestly, I don't know if he was in love with her or not... It sure seemed that way, cause the way he treated her wasn't much different from the way I treat--" He slapped him hand over him mouth and fell backwards in him chair.

"Miroku!" Kagome ran over and looked down at him, smiling like an idiot. "I heard that! I know what you were about to say! I know what you meant!"She helped him up. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Oh please Lady Kagome..."

"Why won't you tell Sango-chan that you love her? You tell her all sorts of flattering things but you never say that. If your not careful someone will come up from under your nose and sweep Sango-chan right off her--"

"Lady Kagome, let me advise you to stop meddling with things that don't involve you and focus on your own problems..." Miroku turned and walked off to the kitchen.

Well maybe she was meddling, but this involved her! Sango and Miroku made the cutest couple, but Sango was to stubborn to make a move and for some reason Miroku wouldn't say he loved her. Now she had yet another goal, between Kikyo and Rin and the Shikon jewel...

Wait!

Kagome gasped. That was it wasn't it! Kikyo must have met Naraku who asked her to get the jewel from him! But then, how did she escape? Did Naraku do something to her? This may have been a first, but she needed to talk to him right now...

"Why hello Kagome..." As if on cue, Naraku appeared on the couch she reached ove3r to clean.

Speak of the devil...

* * *

-

Done!

Did anyone notice that Inuyasha wasn't even IN this chapter? I find that odd... OH well, he'll be here next chappie. There sure were a lot of questions last chapter... I guess it was kinda confusing, but personally, I really liked that chapter! I was trying so hard to only post it when I had 20 reviews. The SECOND I saw I had 21, I clicked that button and there it was. Alright now to answer all these questions.

"I really would like to know why there where 2 of whatever were missing"

Well, the thing is, now first off they were like pads or tampons or something I was trying to avoid spelling it out but I guess that didn't work. The reason two are missing is because... umm... Sango needed two yeah that's it. So Miroku gave her some. Right after he booted Inuyasha out the door, he grabbed two of them and went back inside That's my story and I'm sticking to it. (The actual point of this is the title 'Lost and found' two missing Ha ha ha?)

"where did Naraku come from"

He came right out of thin air. He can do that cause he's Naraku and he's MAGIC...! There's a lot of questions about him but theres supposed to be, He a mysterious wannbe sonnova character. If you can't tell I HATE Naraku. He needs to burn in hell and I mean BURN! That is the only anime character that I really DO NOT LIKE. 'Daikirai da!'

"do Inuyahsa and Kagome like each other already"

Now, now, now... I can't tell you that...

"lmao eggplant!"

Yay! Someone mentioned that! When I was typing the part of Sango putting the egg in the plant I had to go back and read it and when I did I laughed and said "Ha, ha eggplant ha..." I know that's a cheesy line but ya know what! This story is full of random cheesy jokes!

"Bleh...Kinkyho's in every story I swear. Hate the bitch. Hate her...I CURSE HER TO UTTER DAMNATION"

Finally! I get to ask this to a Kikyo hater! Why do you dislike her so much! It's not her fault! It's that damn Urasue! and Naraku! That damn Naraku If he had just left everybody alone then most people would be happy... It's all his damn fault. Anyway, so Kikyo get's on my nerves sometimes sure, and makes me want to absolutely SLAP Inuyasha sometimes but I don't HATE her... And if you haven't seen episodes 147 and 148 which are ALL about when Kikyo and Inuyasha were together, I suggest you do... (It made me cry...) Besides, she won't be an absolute bitch in this story.

"The whole 'turning Kagome into a hanyou' annoys you. Why?"

To tell you the truth I don't really know. I guess it's because I like it better when things follow the storyline. The thing I love about Inuyasha and Kagome is the fact that Inuyasha's a half demon and Kagome's a human. (and the fact that I can hope Inuyasha turns in to a human for her. He so cute as a human) The fact that there 'from different worlds' makes the fact that they love each other that much sweeter. Wow, that was corney...

"is kikyou dead?"

She might be, on the other hand she could also show up late alive and well... you just don't know...

And finally the question EVERYBODY asked...

"but what was dripping on her head...σô"

Now before I answer this I have to say Mitsuko, that was so cool the way you used those symbol o's for your little face thing! It was so CUTE! Ok now. The stuff on Kagome's head was just some nasty gunk. It was like, bird poo, grout paint and I don't know spider eggs all mixed together and old. It just HAPPENED to fall on Kagome when she was walking about. How did it get there? Well, that part of the house is the older part and noone's down there for a reason. Kagome just needs to stay away from these halls! or get a map...

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my ch 15 reveiwers!the loyal one's areWitchyGirl99, inuomeentei, Samurai Fish, kodochamallets, Mistuko,Clouds of the Sky, Nattvarg, Gothika-who-luvs-Inuyasha, touyalover, Reason 2.0, aku doujou, Inuyasha D2K, Seresid, The Lunar Kunoichi, Lirael1, Demonking101, boily-girl, Daughter of Dark, miKo roCKeR,bubbles4ya, Akeryou-sama, inuyashafreek4ever, Avian Dincht, fullmetal inugirl145,and whoever else I missed! I love doing this... When my hand hurts after this particular part I get so happy...

Ja ne!


	17. Fantasies and Reality

Ok... Maybe there is a certain day I need to update on because it took over a week to get twenty reveiws and I'm kinda upset. I think I need to go over in a corner and cry now! Oh and by the way. My mother made me move my computer from where it was directly connected to the internet, and now I don't have any (I'm working on my mom's laptop) So, updates well... I think you know what.

Disclaimer: I don't have internet, I don't have Inuyasha, and I don't even have enough money for lunch tomorrow... -.- poor me...

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 17

Fantasies vs. Reality

-

'Naraku…' Kagome thought silently, which was funny considering you always think silently. Unless of course, someone could read your mind, but in that case, the room itself is still pretty quiet.

Naraku smiled evilly. "Now Lady Kagome…" He started. "Why must you look so fierce? I merely came to—"

"I think I know why the hell you came and I'm here to tell you that I haven't gotten it yet, so get off my back!" Geeze. There were only two reasons he would come by: one, to remind her to hurry up, and two, to make her miserable day even less bearable, because she was in a somewhat decent mood today (until he showed up), it couldn't have been number two.

"Do you have so little faith in me?" he asked with a voice that seemed to be teasing her.

'Duh' she tried to conceal her face from his view, as if just looking at him would cause some strange occurrence.

"For your information, Miss Kagome, I came to tell you that you can take your sweet little time with your little mission."

"Huh?" Kagome turned around. This was a little unexpected to say the least.

"Yes, well something has come up and I think it would be a better for everyone if instead of just taking it, it should be GIVEN to you. No, I'll make things even easier, you don't have to do anything but figure out WHERE the Shikon jewel is and I'll do the rest, deal?"

"What's my other option?"

"Do you really need to ask? Think of your family… and make the right choice. Your have two doors."

She still looked a little confused.

He sighed. "Let me put it this way." He waved his hand and two tiny doors appeared in a puff of smoke. If Kagome was just watching this as if it were a show or something, she would squeal happily and clap her hands while smiling and jumping up and down, but she needed to remind herself that this was not a show and she needed to restrain herself.

"You see Kagome, this is the door I want you to choose…" The blue door opened. "Behind this door lies me leaving you alone, you keeping your mouth shut and nobody finding out what you did, a seeming happy choice." The blue door slammed shut, and the red one opened slowly. "But behind this door is you and your family going through a series of torture chambers… and eventually death."

Kagome flinched a bit.

"Not only that, but I will have to get the jewel myself, which will leave both Inuyasha AND Sesshoumaru unhappy and poor little Rin, heartbroken over the loss of her favorite gal, will have to run away from home and find some rich man to marry who abuses her, eventually she will get so fed up that she'll kill her husband and then be put on the run by the cops." He stopped. "Do you want precious little Rin to be accused of murder?"

"N-no…" The raven haired girl said questionably. The only thing she really understood of that was the last question.

"Well good." The red door slammed shut and both disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Then you'll do as I ask."

"W-wait!"

"Now what?" he looked a little irritated.

"Did you know Kikyo? Like, did you meet her, face to face?" Kagome took a deep breath and clenched the dusting rag in her fist.

"Yes."

"Is… Is that it?"

He looked over at her and started to walk closer. "Lady Kagome, you only asked me if I knew her and I did. You get the answer to one question from me and you blew it. Now I have to go check on one of my other little girls…. One that's a little more loyal than you…"

Kagome scoffed internally. 'As if I care…' She started to turn back towards the mantle where she started to dust the assortment of fancy plates on top of it. Why someone like Sesshoumaru HAD an assortment of fancy plates of his mantle was beyond her, but they needed dusting. Maybe it was a rich person thing.

"One more thing."

Kagome groaned as she turned back around, this time to see Naraku far closer then she wanted him. She backed up a bit closer to the wall.

"I'll leave you with a little parting gift…" Without warning he reached up, grabbed the back of her head and planted a small quick kiss on the top of her forehead. Then he disappeared faster then you can say 'Wow that was nauseating to type out…'

Now this Naraku may have been mean, cruel and all around evil… but he wasn't stupid. The last thing he wanted to do after an action like that was stick around to hear—

* * *

Sango was happily carrying a rather large stack of plates to the dinning room. It was almost time for lunch. Now someone would look down the hall and normally say "Wait Sango! You shouldn't be carrying all those by yourself! You're going to break them!" but that didn't faze her anymore. 

You see, Sango had been doing this job since she could walk. Her parents were good friends with Sesshoumaru's parents so she had a permanent job by age four. Normally, they were short little tasks like carrying plates to the dinning room. Once she was told to become Sesshoumaru's PERSONAL servant, but that turned into a funny little event…

So, as fate would have it, Sango had been carrying plates like this for years and have never dropped a single one. Every year she would up the amount of plates she carried. So at four she carried four, twelve, twelve, and now that she was nineteen, she carried nineteen.

However, she usually received help from Miroku when doing this particular task, and for some reason he was nowhere to be found.

Until he came walking down the hall.

Sango smiled happily, her new earrings jingled in her ear. "Hey Miroku, do you think you could give me a—"

Miroku passed by her without looking up from the floor.

"Huh?" Sango carefully turned around, slipped off her shoe onto her toes, and with one sharp movement, sent the shoe flying into the back of a certain lavender-eyed boy.

He turned around annoyed. "Oh!" His eyes widen as he laid them upon Sango. "Sango Dear! Let me help you with that!"

Sango blinked at him in shock as he tried to take a few plates off the top of the stack. 'Did he seriously not see me at all!'

She whirred her stack out of his reach. "No thanks Miroku, I got it." She gave him a sharp look before turning back to her destination.

"Don't be stupid Sango Dear, that's far to many for you to carry alone!"

"Oh so now I'm stupid!"

"Of course not I—"

"Your not helping yourself Miroku!" She turned to face him. "I swear sometimes you make me so MAD! You either give me FAR to much personal contact then I care for or you go around ignoring me! Is this what you think makes me happy! Sometimes you get me so annoyed I just want to… want to…."

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

As Kagome's ear piercing scream rang through the halls two important events happened: One, Sango's arms flew into the air, sending plates flying all over the place and Miroku ducking for cover, and two, the girl who made the incredibly dynamic sound was seen dashing sprinting by in what can only be described as 'A flash of black and white'

The few seconds after that moment was a pregnant pause. Miroku came out of his duck and cover position and Sango just silently stared after the girl.

"I wonder what happened to her…"

* * *

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!" Kagome splashed even more water over her red face and rubbed her forehead as if she was trying to scrape off the skin. 

For some reason, she was in a bit of a daze after that damn Naraku sexually harassed her. After she got out of it though, the only thing on her mind was that off getting 'clean'.

She stopped rubbing her face and looked into the mirror. She now had a red face and some sort of bump on her forehead from where he…. She couldn't even think the word. It was now that she realized that her voice may have some people confused and partially deaf.

Not her, because then she wouldn't have been able to her the footsteps running down the hall over to her door.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha burst through the door, not really caring to knock. Not that she was undressed or anything, but she could have been. "What the hell happened?"

"Huh?" She looked at him confused "Oh! Y-you mean the scream…. Right…" there was no way she could tell him what REALLY happened; she needed a lie and FAST. "Well… you see um… I was on the internet and I read about… nannies getting time off if something traumatic happened to them… So I uh… faked a scream." She smiled nervously.

Inuyasha just stared at her.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let me get this straight…" He began slowly his eyebrow twitching slightly. "You screamed loud enough to break glass because… you wanted time off?"

She nodded slowly and practically squeaked out, "Yes?"

"You MORON! You had me worried SICK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ON!"

"Nothing…"

"How stupid CAN YOU GET! I thought some freak had assaulted you or something!"

Kagome flinched a bit. He got that one right on the nose and he didn't even know it. And now she felt like she was getting scolded by her mother, who was now much louder and angrier. "Are you done now…?" She asked him quietly.

He crossed him arms. "Yes… now, as for YOU," He pointed at her. "I need you to go out and buy some plates."

"Plates?"

"Yes plates! Thanks to SOMEBODY we now have no plates for lunch OR dinner! Get those, come back, eat and do whatever the hell you want after that! Hell, we'll go see a movie or something if it will keep you freaking QUIET!"

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yep. Now get to it before I change my mind. Sango's got the money downstairs." He closed his eyes as if was on top of the world as she passed by. "and…"

She stopped, and turned to look at him. "yes?"

"Don't do that again… you really had me worried…" He walked out of the room and down the stairs. Probably to check on Sango or something.

Kagome couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling she had now. Lying to him was hard before, and not just because she was a horrible liar. The fact that he believed her and said something like that made it much, much worse.

She placed her hand over her heart.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Inuyasha's stomach growled. There was obviously something wrong. It was six at night already dark and Kagome wasn't back yet. He had sent her to go get those plates over four hours ago. 

So what was keeping him here instead of out looking for her? One word:

Miroku.

"So…" Miroku looked over at him from where he was sitting. "Aren't you going to go get her yet?"

"No!"

"But you've already cursed her for not having a cell phone, paced the floor several times and even moved your waiting place from the comfort of the kitchen to the living room, and then to the front porch." He smiled down at him. "You know you want to go get her."

"I do NOT! I'm just hungry and that stupid woman of yours won't cook till we got the plates!"

"I see…" He nodded. "So it's all Dear Sango's fault…"

"Yep."

"Well then, I'll just go tell her that and leave you all alone out her on the porch for a while." He stood up quietly. "I may not be coming back, so don't wait up for me, 'Kay?"

Inuyasha made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a "keh".

Miroku went into the house and shut the door behind him. He must have thought Inuyasha was an idiot, because he already tried this trick two hours ago. He would leave the room, and keep watch at a safe distance. Then when it seemed like Inyasha was about to make a move to go get Kagome, he would jump out and say, "Oh, Inuyasha? Were you going somewhere?"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. Damn Miroku. If he would just leave him alone, Inuyasha could go run after Kagome, and then they would find each other and go home and eat and then maybe go see that movie. He could picture it now…

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from across the street. She waved her hand high in the air. _

_"Kagome!" He ran over to the girl and stopped right in front of her. "What was taking you so long? Don't you know how hungry I am?" _

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but…" Kagome tried to lift her bag, only to have it crashing to the floor. "My skinny, little chicken arms can't pick up this big heavy bag!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Can you with your big strong manly arms carry it for me?" _

_He smiled down at her and easily lifted the bag with one hand and tossed it over his shoulder. "How's that?" _

_Kagome looked up at him with a look of total admiration. "Wooow... You're so much better then me at everything… I don't even deserve to look at you…" She turned her eyes away to stare at the floor. _

_"Kagome..." He put the bag down. "Don't be stupid." He grabbed her by waist and pulled her close. "You have to be able to look at me, otherwise how will you show me all that love that I know you have for me?" _

_"Oh, of course! I'm sorry I'm so stupid and naïve sometimes!" Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "You're the best Inuyasha… I love you…" _

_He smiled down at her. "Of course you do Kagome… Of course you do…" _

"Yo Inuyasha! I said snap out of it!" Miroku's voice awoke him from that painfully obvious fantasy.

"Huh?" He shook his head to clear his mind. "W-what is it Miroku?" His face was red from the blush that he put on himself. Damn Miroku walking in like that… Whatever he had to say had better be pretty damn important.

"Kagome's been kidnapped!"

* * *

-

Done!

Wow that ending took some thought. But seriously, I honest to god felt sick while I wastyping out Naraku kissing Kagome... Gack... I'm sick again! Oh bythe way,when I said I want to know why people hate Kikyo, they gave me a friken novel! Not that I'm complaining, I like long reveiws (An answer to someone's question) but geeze people! Alright moving on...

_"why did u hav to go and end it right there?"_

**Because I felt mean that day. **

_"How do you do it? How do you keep me laughing through almost every chapter you write?"_

**Well, you see it comes from trying to figure out what's going to happen next and morphing it into a seemly humorous situation. Next chapter's gonna be fun to write... a little overdone but hey, still funny... Oh by the way, ye sthe demon is hot.: P**

_"Because, isn't the whole thing with Kikyou vs. Kagome that Kik wanted InuYasha to turn human, and Kagome doesn't care? Like, she like EVERY part of Inu..?"_

**Everyone brings this up. Yes, Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to become human but ONLY because they couldn't be together otherwise. With all the demons attacking her for the Shikon jewel, it would be pretty damn hard to have a relationship (as they found out) So if Inuyasha turned human and purified the Shikon jewel causing it to vanishthey could live together and be happy and blah blah blah...**

_"Does that mean that she will be coming back into the story?"_

**Maybe, maybe not. it all depends on how you look at it...**

_"But.. that 'cleaning'-song, is it actually a.. song?"_

**Actually, it is! I was cleaning earlier that day and singing that song that I learned in kindergarden that they made US sing when we were cleaning. It was on some sort of tape... maybe I can find it somewhere... hmm...**

_"Oh, don't you like it when the reviews are long? "_

**I love it!**

_"Wut made Kikyo sad though?"_

**All will be revealed soon young grasshopper...**

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my ch 16 reveiwers! Hey i got around to fixing it! YAY!ravenmoon456, Koukou Ra-men, WitchyGirl99, Inuyasha D2K, Demonking101, inuyashafreek4ever, Avian Dincht, Clouds of the Sky, Ryo-Truesdale, Nattvarg, soul, Inuyasha'sdaughter411, Samurai Fish, Daughter of Dark,boily-girl and whoever else I missed! Thank Y'all! I do hope this was the ch 16 people caz I almost put ch 17 reveiwers o.O

Ja ne!


	18. Rough night

Good news all! I moved my computer back! YAY! the thing is, I MAY or MAY NOT have callbacks for choir, so I need a song to download... so yeah internet was kind of a nessessity. Not only that, but my mom wanted me to look at what kinda car I wanted (she wants me to get a convertable... ! Yay me!) So here I am! I'm back and chances are, that by next chapter I won't have internet again... that's the way things work around here.

Disclaimer: I think SOMEONE is really going to like this chapter. :cough: Inuyasha... :cough: who I do not own :cough, cough:

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 18

Rough night...

-

Now, knowing Inuyasha and the information that he was just given, he was gone before Miroku could go 'Wow he's fast' and wave good-bye.

Miroku smirked a bit and went back inside to Sango, who looked up at him from her spot on the floor. She happened to be playing Candy land with the kids and eating Jell-O. This little combination got the kids into a heated argument about whether or not there was a 'Jell-O land' or not.

"Don't be silly Shippo-chan, Jell-O isn't a candy!"

"You're the silly one! Ice creams on there!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

So Sango was really just watching the board and trying to figure out how long it would take for her to win. It wasn't very many. "What was with him, Miroku?" She drew her card. It was purple and now she was in the swamp thing. Perfect.

"Oh nothing, I just told him Kagome was kidnaped..."

All three of those on the floor stopped to look straight at him.

He looked back with a confused look on his face. "What? Don't believe me? Take a look at this paper..." He hand Sango one of those 'Have you seen me?' pages and she frowned.

"Miroku..." She began as the two kids started to fight over the picture.

"What is it Sango Dear? Do you need a shoulder to cry on? My arms are ALWAYS open for YOU..."

"I'm sure they are, but the name on that picture says Kagane..." She pointed to the name.

"Does it now..." He smiled mischievously for a moment. "Well, then I just sent Inuyasha on a bit of a wild gooses chase, huh?"

Sango nodded slowly. Obviously this was the only way he could get Inuyasha to go LOOK for Kagome, or he was just an idiot. Either way, when Inuyasha gets home someone was not going to be in a pleasant position and Sango wasn't going to move a muscle to help him. Unless bones were about to be broken. The useful ones.

Miroku smiled towards her again with a boyish look on, that made her blush a little.

"My mistake..."

* * *

'Who the hell could have KIDNAPED her!' Inuyasha thought as he ran down the streets. She really wasn't even that useful! She didn't do her job, she was constantly arguing and winning, and her room was a mess.

This was supposed to make him feel better, but it really didn't. He needed to find her. NOW.

So if you were looking for someone in a rather large city where would you start? Hopefully, in the last place they were supposed to be right? The store. Problem was WHICH store... He didn't send her to anyone in particular, and there were thousands of stores that sold plates in this town. Come to think of it, do you think she actually GOT the plates, or was just picked up off the streets before she got to her destination?

That second choice was a little more probable... Kagome was incredibly indecisive. He once asked her what tie to wear to a dinner he was invited to and she spent thirty minutes going back and forth until she made him put both behind his back and choose one hand. But then she wasn't entirely happy about the choice she made and tried to take it back.

Inuyasha smiled a bit at the memory. She really was hopeless. He was almost ALWAYS yelling her name for one reason or another. He could hear it now.. a simple little chant of "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

Wait a second. He could really hear people chanting that.

Running towards the sound he came upon a bar. One look at the door and he KNEW he must have gone crazy. First off, this was KAGOME. She doesn't go to bars! And second, she couldn't if she wanted to, she's underage! So was he, technically and by a year, but they would LET him in...

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

He heard it again! There WAS a possibility of another person with that name... but it was a little unlikely. He knew a lot of people and Kagome wasn't exactly a common name.

"WOO! Shake that thing girl! I want a piece of THAT!"

That did it. He burst in through the door and was a little taken back by the whole scene. There she was, the girl of honor, dancing on top of a little stage to the song 'It's Getting Hot In Here' and she happened to be doing the next little verse because her shirt was in her hand and she was using it like one would use a ribbon when there dancing. She had a bra on, thank god, but overall, the whole thing was... odd.

She looked over to the door, from where the cold wind had thrown her off tempo. "Huh?" She said squinting her chocolate brown eyes to see. "Is that?" She squealed with joy and jumped a tiny bit. "Ah! Inuyasha!"

He was still trying to compute what he was staring at and why. But before he could react or say anything, she threw her shirt to the audience, jumped off the table, and jumped into Inuyasha's arms so her tiny, half-naked body was against his."Inuyasha! I'm SOOOooo glad you showed up!"

Good God. She REEKED of alcohol. Most of it maybe from the bar, but there was definitely some coming from her. It was almost impossible to0 pick out her scent from what was covering her. "K-Kagome!" Which as of the moment was NOT a shirt.

"Inuyasha..." She rubbed her face against his neck which caused him to blush even more so then he was already. "Now that YOU'RE her we can have some REAL fun..." she purred.

"Uh..."

"Oh don't worry, I didn't do NOTHING to those guys..." She looked at him. "How's a girl s'posed to have any fun with men who are uglier then holy hell?" She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "But now you're here..."Kagome leaned forward a bit giving Inuyasha a very good warning about what was about to happen.

With one hand he stopped her head from going forward any more then it had. "Kagome what the hell have you been doing!"

"Oh!" She got off of him. "Funny story, you see while I was buying the plates like you told me to, this nice guy gave me a sample of some drink thing... then a few blocks later I gots another, and another... and then, one guy brought me here! Then I gots LOTS of free drinkies and Got to dance for EVERYONE! Did you know I always wanted to be a movie star?"

"Fascinating now GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!"The looks she was getting from these drunken bastards were DEFINITELY getting out of hand. And with Kagome in this state, chances are she'd probably pay to go with one...

"But why?" She looked hurt. "Don't you know the words to the song Inuyasha? It's telling you to take off your clothes..."

"Do you want these guys to see you like this?"

"They can really see anything with this bra on..." She reached behind her. "Darn, I can't get the clippy off... will someone help me?"

A few people actually stood up. One death glare from Inuyasha sent them dashing for there seats again but you could easily see how much they desperately wanted that tiny strip of clothing off...

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. "That's it Kagome, Lets go!"

"But! I don't wanna go!" She pulled her hand back."I wanna stay here and dance!"

"You don't get to choose! You're drunk! Your choices don't count!"

"That's not fair!"

"What did I say about your choices!"

Kagome thought for a minute then she smiled as if she had the perfect plan. "Fine... I go... If you kiss me!"

"What?" Inuyasha blushed. "W-why the hell would I do that!"

Kagome looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Well, you've already been my first and second kiss, why break suit now? I want a kiss tonight so it's either you or some random guy!"

"Don't be stupid Kagome!" He grabbed her hand again. "LET'S. GO!"

She pulled back. "NO!"

"YES!"

"NOO!"

"COME ON!"

"Hey buddy! I believe the girl said she didn't want to go!" Some cowboy wanna-be interrupted there little argument. "So you best let go."

Inuyasha scoffed. "And I BELIEVE this doesn't concern you, you-- Mmph?"

The last part of that insult was cut short by Kagome's lips. Sure he KNEW this was a bad idea... That if for some reason Kagome found out about this (chances are she'll forget it in the morning, one would hope anyway) she would be the living hell out of him, and SURE he knew that now he could easily push the girl away, throw her over his shoulder, and forget this ever happened, but unfortunately, things were never done right when he kissed Kagome.

So maybe it was the alcohol that he could literally taste in his mouth now, which made the kiss all the more intoxicating, maybe it was Kagome, who now had her arms wrapped around him like she was going to fall if she let go, or maybe it could have been that he wanted to make up for the time she thought he was kissing Kikyo through her. Whatever the reason he found himself slowly closing his eyes and kissing her back.

Not as forcefully as her of course, considering she was drunk and probably had only one thing on her mind at the moment, but it was pretty damn deep. Inuyasha started to wrap her arms around her head to deepen it further, until Kagome's tongue started to go someplace new...

Then reason overtook him, as it not so often does, and he pushed Kagome away from him. She now had a goofy smile on and one of those looks people get after they see something they absolutely love.

Inuyasha swallowed and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna... go get your shirt now..."

All she did was nod.

Getting the shirt back was an easy task. Even if his mind was on other things. Namely, what would happen if Kagome DID happen to remember this. Not to say it wasn't her fault, but he let her take advantage of him far longer then he should have. Funny, the way this story would go is 'Oh yeah Kagome was drunk and she took advantage of me." Yeah, people are gonna buy that.

Back to the table where he sat Kagome at she was now passed out. That gave him the opportunity to get the shirt on her. He picked her up bridal style and was contemplating letting her sleep home, but he did need her to stay awake for a little longer so he could make sure she wasn't in any danger of never waking up again or something like that.

"Kagome?"He shook her a bit. "Kagome!"

"Eh?" She blinked and opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled. "Inuyasha..." She brought a hand up to his cheek.

"Kagome--"

"You have... such beautiful eyes..." She giggled a bit."I could just stare into them ALL day..." She closed her eyes again and rolled off back into a peaceful sleep.

He swallowed again and blushed."'S-She-s delusional! It's worse then I thought!"

"Actually no..." One of the guys at a nearby table spoke up.

"She's right. You have amazing eyes..."

* * *

The golden eyed dog demon didn't really know how to respond to that last comment, so he just left, and now he was on the sidewalk, almost home with Kagome on his back mumbling things in her sleep.

"She sure is loud..." He groaned.

"Uwa..." Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Inu... yasha?"

"Go back to sleep Kagome, we're almost home."

"Oh... ok..." She sighed against his back. "You know, I made a list of the top ten things I like about you..."

He tensed up a bit, and felt the heat rising to his cheeks. This was not good. He was supposed to be the one making her flustered and red in the face. He was supposed to be the one looking at HER and thinking to himself. 'She's so cut when she blushes' NOT the other way around! Not only that, this girl was HAMMERED. She didn't know what the hell she was saying, so he shouldn't take it to heart.

"Really now..." Curiosity was going to kill him. Which was funny cause it normally kills cats and he was a dog. So did that mean that the Curiosity WOULDN'T kill him? Maybe it would just slowly eat away at his insides until he lost all sanity.

"Yep... Wanna know what's on it?"

"Do you wanna tell me?"

"Only a few... Some of them are kinda embarrassing..."

"Like what?"

"Like number 7, your butt..." Kagome's eyes widened. "Y-you did that on purpose you jerk!" She hit his back lightly.

He forced back a laugh. "What else is on this list?"

"Well, I don't remember all of them, it's in my room." Inuyasha's first thought was, 'She wrote it down?'. Kagome took in a deep breath as she thought. "Oh! number 8 was the way you carry me! You always carry me bridal style and close to your chest, which I think is number 4..."

"... I didn't know I carried you that often..."

"Oh you don't."

"I see."

"Number 5 was... um... your laugh! You don't laugh enough!"

"Are these things you like about me or things you need me to improve on!"

She went quiet. "Both?" She yawned deeply. "I'm tired..."

He sighed. He shouldn't be keeping her awake for his own selfish reasons, but something was bugging him. If he didn't find out he would NEVER get to sleep tonight. He just needed to know one more thing... One... more... thing..."So Kagome, what was the number one thing?"

She smiled softly and rested her head on his back. "Number one, huh?" She gave a small sigh.

"The way you say my name..."

* * *

The rest of the way home was quiet. Kagome had not only fallen asleep, but she was quiet too. Meaning no strange mumbles of 'Nihao' or 'Bonjour! Merci! and Oui!' For some reason, when she spoke in her sleep, she spoke in different languages... Funny little thing cause he had no idea what the hell she was saying.

When the two arrived home trouble came looming over them. Miroku.

If he saw Inuyasha bringing Kagome inside, on his back, drunk and reeking of alcohol, Inuyasha would never here the end of it. So he needed a plan.

This was the best he could come up with.

He would walk in, with Kagome hidden in the tree outside. He would walk in, tell Miroku that Kagome went to her mother's for the night and would be back in the morning. Then he would run up to his room, tie a rope to the tree, and walk across the rope with an umbrella like a high wire act, grab Kagome, walk BACK across, cut the rope, burn it, land Kagome in her bed, and go to sleep.

Miroku popped his head out the window. "Inuyasha? You there?" He looked around but saw no one. He shrugged and closed the window back.

Quick witted as always, Inuyasha, had jumped into the tree he was going to let Kagome sit on. Then he realized his window was open, lucky for him Sango forgot to close it when she was cleaning his room. For some reason Sango had a thing about cleaning products. Hated the smell, so she opened a window to air out the room. It always bothered him that his window was opened, but now he was grateful she didn't listen to him.

With one quick jump Inuyasha landed in his room. He smirked. Things were going perfectly. Now all he had to do was sneak out the door and out Kagome back where she--

"Hey Miroku? Do you know if I shut Inuyasha's window? I know he hates it when I do that..."Sango came walking down the hall with Miroku looking spiritual as always.

"I don't know Sango Dear, shall we check?"

This was bad. It was bad enough if Miroku caught drunk Kagome and him together, it would be worse if they were caught in Inuyasha's room. He needed a hiding place... Ah HA! The bathroom connected both his and Kagome's room! He could sneak through there and easily...

The knob wouldn't turn.

Stupid Kagome and her privacy issues... The door was locked!

Miroku walked in looking around to see in anything was out of the ordinary. noticing that the window was indeed open he walked over to shut it. Turning to leave, he heard something coming from the bathroom. He walked in and turned on the light.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!' Inuyasha cursed silently as he tried to keep himself and Kagome in the tiny little shower built for ONE. She was still sleeping, but that made it harder for her to stand up straight. His hand were trying desperately to keep her as close to him as possible, in fear of bursting the shower door open. Her legs were crushed between his and his face was so close she would have slapped him if she were awake... and sober.

As of now she would probably close the distance between then again. He felt all the heat rising to his cheeks once again at the memory. For some reason, it was only her that did that. He'd kissed countless girls before, but none of them got to him as well as she did. She made him feel guilty about it, and want to make things better with her...

Miroku, satisfied with the fact that no one was in there, eventually walked out. Inuyasha listened to hear the two laugh slightly, walk out and shut the door.

Inuyasha burst the bathroom door open and picked up the sleeping girl once again. That was it. She was NOT going to leave this room anymore. Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome on the bed and watched as she made herself comfortable with the pillows. He looked down on her and smiled.

Once again, his judgement was blurred instead of doing the right thing and sleeping on the floor, he pushed Kagome to the edge as far as she would go (without falling off) and he himself got on the other edge. Sure, this wasn't smart. Sure, he was gonna get in trouble, but right now he was tired, and a little tipsy from the smell of alcohol for so long. 'Oh well...' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

'Things will be better in the morning...'

* * *

-

Done!

I have been wanting to do that chapter for EVER. I drew a little comic about it! Normally I draw things that are stuck in my head... like the other day I was listening to 'Kaze no Naka e' that Miroku sings and I had to draw a little doodle of Miroku and Sango singing together! Twas so cute... but I shouldn't have drawn it on my Geography test... Question time!

_"that chapter reminded me of the disney version of hurcules"_

**Hmm... Now that I think about it, it does remind me of that! I was singing to a song from Hercules but I havn't seen that movie in a while... oops...**

_"I was actually singing the cleaning song today when I was cleaning my locker...I think you got it in my head! lol"_

**Hehehehe... my mission has been met. **

"_and wat's with the "my other girl who is more loyal than you." thing? is naraku a PIMP?"_

**Congratulations. You win the prize for almost getting me kicked out of the library while reading this. I was laughing so hard (on the inside) my stomach hurt! I was smiling at all ofmy reveiwswith a little giggle here and there but yours just... wow. Anyways, Naraku IS sort of a pimp I guess... he only hires women to steal things for him... and most of them are VERY loyal he has like 12 as of now... including Kagome...**

_"Kagome can't be kidnapped...she's Kagome!"_

**This was it! This was the question that made me think 'What? Are you crazy?' Kagome is ALWAYS being kidnapped... She's be taken by the Thunder Brothers, those bandits, Koga, Kaguya, Menomaru, Mukotsu, Peach man, that one bug/moth things brother, Urasue, Miroku, Chokukai, Ko****haku, Kagura and that baby, theres more! But I can't think of them right now... LOL she's ALWAYS getting taken Oh! The Panther tribe! and...**

_What made you write that wierd thing in the beginning? I mean: "'Naraku…' Kagome thought silently, which was funny considering you always think silently. Unless of course, someone could read your mind, but in that case, the room itself is still pretty quiet."_

**Well, you see... I started with 'Kagome thought' But then I thought it needed an adjective but nothing like angrily or something so I put 'silently' then i thought 'Well that's stupid, you always think silently...' and that thought kinda ended up on the computer... Glad you liked it though!**

_"Kagome dosen't really act that much like a pesant...It seems that she's use to having fancy foods and good clothes and stuff like that."_

**I noticed that too... Hell Inuyasha noticed it in like the 5th chappie, The thing is, she's always dreamt about what it would be like to live like that so... as you can see, She's been practicing (indirectly) on how to act and foods and stuff. Plus, she watches people eat across from that little stand she owned. There was a fancy resturant there. which wasn't very nice to her, while they were eating fish and sushi she was stuck eating those were fruit things...**

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to all my ch 17 reveiwers!ravenmoon456, Koukou Ra-men, WitchyGirl99, Inuyasha D2K, Demonking101, Clouds of the Sky, Daughter of Dark, boily-girl, Xx-ThErE's- NoT- a -StAr -In- HeAvEn- ThAt- We- CaN't- ReAcH-xX, Serentiy, weewoo, greyillumination, Reason 2.0, Lirael1, Ryo-Truesdale, AnImE GuRl 4 EvA101, Yumi52IshiyamaQ, soul, Nattvarg, Avian Dincht, and whoever else I missed!Oh wow, i gots a lot of new people this time and less older ones! What do you think that means? Maybe it was the new summary? hmm...

Ja ne!


	19. What was it?

ARG! I think someone is going to die tonight. And it ain't me. Well, let me explain. I'm babysitting... Ok. NOW they should keep quiet. For some reason I've been feeling really weird today. You know, the kind of mood where you don't really care what happens around you and you're bored out of your mind and you don't want to do much of anything? I think I know WHY I feel this way (damn feminine attributes... grumble grumble) But I'm not happy about it! So if this chapter seems angry, sorry.

Disclaimer: Grr... I don't own Inuyasha... Grr grr...

Peasant girl

Chapter 19

What was it?

"Mmm..." Kagome rolled over to her stomach and took a deep breath in. Her bed smelled a lot nicer than usual, Sango must have used some new soap or something. It smelled like... well... it was kind of hard to describe. Like when you taste something for the first time and you don't know what to say about it, you know it's good, but you don't why.

She did know that it reminded her of a walk on a forest path with your sweetie holding your hand beside you, with not a cloud in the sky and everything was green and tiny forest animals came out and started to sing and dance about how great the Earth was today.

A bit ironic, since the only thing you see animals singing about now are how they're being killed by deforestation and pollution...

Whatever. The fact of the matter was that the bed felt REALLY good today... all warm and soft almost as if someone was right there with his arms around her. She could practically feel it. What was it about being held in someone's arms that made you feel so safe? And warm... and cuddly...

Kagome shifted closer to the warmth and cuddled herself in. This was definitely living at its best... If there was anything she liked about living in this mansion, it was the stuff in it. (Which is a very big 'anything' but hey, she just woke up.)

But then something odd happened. The warmth that she loved so much moved closer as well. Normally, little bundles of heat like that don't move, so something was amiss here, or she was still dreaming.

She slowly opened her eyes, despite the fact that she knew she would never be able to get back to sleep again, much to her disappointment. This was one of the days that she could sleep in. Or a least she thought so because she hadn't heard Shippo and Rin yelling her name yet.

Her vision was always a little blurry in the morning so she blinked a few times to get them working. This would usually be followed by a yawn, a stretch and then that smacking noise you make when you open and close your mouth like a big mouth bass. But this time she did something a _little_ different...

She froze.

Stiff as a board and pale as a ghost, one would have thought she turned to stone, because there in front of her was none other then Inuyasha, sleeping in all his white-haired, doggy-eared, didn't bother to change into PJ's, glory.

As much as she wanted to, Kagome held back the need to scream. Screaming would cause him to wake up, and that was the last thing she wanted right about now. What she DID want was to be back in her bed, and make sure Miroku and Sango never hear of this.

'This'... What WAS this anyway? Wait a second... What happened last night? Kagome tried her hardest to recall some event that happened but nothing came up. That wasn't good...

Ok... Here's the plan. She would SLOWLY get up and get off the bed and sneak back into her room. Easy enough, yeah?

To make it easier, they weren't in some awkward position this time. Just next to each other, and clothed. So nothing TOO bad could've happened, right? RIGHT?

Kagome softly and slowly attempted to roll over the side of the bed and put her plan in perfect action, but of course, because she thought something, Inuyasha decided that very moment to reach over and grab her by the waist.

Kagome screamed internally. She needed to get out of his arms and into her bed. She could see the little chibi version of herself running around in her mind frantically looking for a way to escape.

Her breathing and heart rate started to increase. Inuyasha was handsome all the time, but he was so cute when he was sleeping. Hell, he was cute whenever he kept his damn mouth shut. Although he had a nice voice, just not nice stuff coming out of it. Kagome sighed. He was so weird... and not just the ears...

Speaking of which, maybe she should seize this opportunity and touch one... Just a little feel...

"Nn..." He groaned as one of his ears twitched. Kagome didn't move. Ok, ears, bad idea. She was tempted to start singing a lullaby, like in those cartoons, and cause him to go to sleep again, but chances are that would probably irritate him.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kagome. Well, a certain part of Kagome's body, but moving on up he saw Kagome, and the fact that he had his arms around her. He still looked a little dazed. Must not be a morning person, or it's a dog thing.

"Uh..." Kagome smiled nervously as his eyes met with hers. "Hi..." She smiled nervously. "T-this isn't what it looks like..." Odd... normally he's the one saying that.

He took his arms back and sat up. "...?" He rubbed his eyes a bit and blinked. "Wow..." He yawned. "You're still in here, huh?"

"Eh?" Kagome jumped up. "What are you talking about?" She grabbed on to his shoulders and shook him as fast as she could. "What the hell am I even doing in your bed? Why can't I remember anything from last night! Why do I have this horrible headache and WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO SPACEY?"

Well if that didn't wake him up, nothing would. That girl was yelling so loud he had to pin his ears down to the side of his head.

Inuyasha calmly took her hands off of him and took in a deep breath. "Damn woman! Who the hell takes FREE drinks from people on the STREETS! It's your OWN damn fault you ended up here and you should be damn grateful it was MY BED and not some other random loser!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, Princess, just how you got TRASHED LAST NIGHT!"

"What? I don't drink alcohol!"

"You're right... what was I thinking..." He smacked his forehead softly. "You just pick up drinks that are given to you right?"

"Huh?" She was so confused, on top of which she now had a raging headache. So much for her calm relaxing morning. Yeah that pretty much got thrown out the window.

"Let me fill you in Beach Bunny, You went missing for six hours or so, so Miroku, who I need to beat by the way, told me you were kidnapped, so I went to look for you. I found you in a bar downtown dancing on top of a table without a shirt, so I shut you up and brought you home, but I didn't want to be seen so I threw you in my bed and fell asleep 'cause I was tired and the stench of alcohol you were carrying around with you got to me...got it?" He crossed his arms. "Ungrateful... I knew this would happen."

Kagome looked down at the bed. "D-did I really? Without a..." Her face went red.

"Yep."

"What else did I do?" She gasped. "I didn't do anything to you right! Like attack you or something!"

Inuyasha's face could have been compared to his red sheets. "Uh... not really..."

"Then what!"

"N-nothing, you passed out and I took you home. You said a few things but that's it..."

If Kagome's face had color, it would be gone. But this is a story without pictures, so imagine the color disappearing. Unless you think in black and white. In that case, get some help because that's just freaky...

"S-s-s-said some things?" She quivered.

"Yeah, this and that... Top ten list... blah blah..." he waved his hand around to prove his point, not that he had one.

"AAAHH!" Kagome covered her face and leaned back so far she fell off the side of the bed. "You weren't supposed to know that..." She mumbled into her hands.

"Oh I think it's cute really..." He leaned over the edge of the bed to look at her then he smirked. "That you confess your love in such interesting ways..."

Kagome jumped up. "I do not! And don't think of yourself as special! I made one for Sango, and Miroku, and Sesshoumaru, and Rin and Shippo and even Kagura!"

"Why the hell would you go and do that!"

"Because--!" She stopped herself and looked over to the door. "I... was... bored... And besides! Yours wasn't even the first one I did. Plus it's mostly body parts."

"I'll bet."

She nodded slowly and gazed back over toward the door. "Well... In that case I better be on my way... nice talking to ya BYE!" Run for it Kagome!

"Oh no you don't!" In one swift move, Inuyasha jumped off the bed and in front of the door, Stopping Kagome and her little 'Plan B' escape plan. "So who was the first one?"

"No one!" She turned toward the bathroom.

He jumped in front of her again. "Go on tell me!"

"No!" Back to the door...

"Why not?" Foiled again. "You practically bore your soul out to me last night!

Kagome made a face. "It sounds so dirty when you say it like that..." Step to the right...

"Just tell me who." Let's do a little dance then. Inuyasha grabbed one of her hands. "Come on..."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Ouch."

"Besides you'll get mad."

"Will not."

"Will too."

Will NOT."

"Will TOO."

For some reason a staring contest had started. Kagome was the one to finish it. "You can let go of my hand now..."

This was the part where he drops her hand, blushes, and allows her to pass while grumbling something mean under his breath. However, Inuyasha had a different plan.

"No. I like holding your hand. I think I could hold it ALL day..." After getting a strange look of embarrassment and confusion, he squeezed her hand and dragged her over to the balcony. Much to her protest.

"W-wait! Stop! No, don't-- Hey!" She tried to pull herself free.

Halfway to the balcony, Inuyasha flung her against the nearby wall pinning her hands down with his. "Gonna tell me now?"

Kagome was at a loss. For a minute anyways. "No... I think I'm gonna... gonna--" She sniffed. "Sn-- snee--- sn--"

That caught Inuyasha's attention and he instantly released her, allowing Kagome one moment to push him over, lose his balance, and drag her down with him.

"Ow..." She said looking down at him. "What was that for?"

He looked shocked. "ME? You were the one who's trickin' people and pushin' em! I was trying to keep my balance, but you're too skinny and weak you don't even make a good pole! "He stuck his tongue out at her."Now get off!"

Kagome smirked. "If I'm so skinny and weak, make me!"

Inuyasha grinned back. "Fine..." By grabbing her arms and catching her by surprise, Inuyasha managed to roll over so he had her pinned. Again. Only this time it was the floor.

Awkward.

They both knew this but didn't really know what to do about it. What they did know was that it would be really bad if someone saw this little scene, namely one person in particular.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" he just walks right in doesn't he. "Have you seen Lady Kagome? She's not in her room and I--" Miroku looked down to the floor to see what one would call. 'The portrait, of a blackmail waiting to happen'. Miroku had only one thing to say before he left:

"Wow, had to move it to the floor didn't you?"

* * *

"Promise me Miroku!" Kagome followed him pleadingly across the hall Inuyasha following shortly behind.

"Whatever do you mean Lady Kagome?" The man spoke with such an innocent tone.

"You can't say anything about what you saw back there!"

"He didn't SEE anything!"

"Hush you!" Kagome shushed Inuyasha for the seventh time. "Clearly, the whole, 'Jedi mind trick' thing isn't working!"

"Better then begging!"

"Not really!"

"Yeah really!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

Miroku sighed and mumbled quietly to himself. "Poor Sango Dear..."

"Eh?" Kagome turned back to him giving Inuyasha the chance to strike a little victory pose. "What are you talking about?"

He put a hand on her head. "Dear sweet Lady Kagome, how do you think Sango Dear would feel if she saw you two fighting after I tricked Inuyasha into running after you because I told him your were kidnapped by a mobster bent on would domination and he was going to use you to get 100 million dollars, completely unaware of the fact that you are from a poor family and most people don't even know who you are aside from the 'Girl who sells the fruit between Bob the watermelon guy and Flora the umm... florist...'"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, thanks for that... your point being...?"

"... I believe it must have slipped my mind. "

Kagome gripped her head in frustration. "You're avoiding the topic! You can't tell anyone about this! I'll be known as the whore around this place!"

Inuyasha straightened up. "Hey! What does that make me then?"

"Stupid!"

"What? I wasn't the one who had WAY too much fun last night!"

"Do you WANT the world to know what happened?"

"Don't affect ME none!"

"Your so... UGH!" Kagome turned towards Miroku, whose mind was, of course, still stuck on 'Fun last night'.

"You know what Miroku, fine tell away... I need to get out of this house for a while anyway. Chances are I'll stay away longer if people laugh every time they see me."

"Lady Kagome, now who would do that?"

Just that moment, Shippo came walking down the hall, he was singing some song to himself and he had a cherry lollypop in his mouth. Well, it could have been strawberry. The only hint you really had was that there was red all over his face. Even on his nose which couldn't have been easy to do. He gazed over to Miroku, then to Inuyasha and finally to Kagome, and he burst out laughing.

Kagome was kind of frozen in shock but both Inuyasha and Miroku watched the little boy as he walked down the rest of the hall laughing hysterically like a crazed munchkin.

Miroku broke the silence. "Well that was odd..."

"Ya see!"

Miroku turned back to Kagome and pat her on the head. "There, there, Lady Kagome. That Shippo just has strange things going on in the head."

"That's it!" Kagome marched back towards her own room, walked in and slammed the door shut.

Inuyasha followed quickly. "Where do you think YOUR'E going?"

"Out!"

"Not without me your not! And--" He was getting a strange look from Miroku. "And not without the kids!"

"Fine!"

FINE!"

Inuyasha turned back towards Miroku with a nod and a smirk.

"Yeah, I so won that."

* * *

Done!

Wow... that was a little longer then expected and I was about to keep going. Also... THAT CHAPPIE HAD NO POINT WHATSOEVER! Well, I needed her to wake up... and I needed them to plan to go out with the kids so after they have a nice day something big is going to happen and ruin Kagome's life! Or am I just saying that to get you to keep reading... Or not... Hmmm... The point is... well there is none. And now! Questions!

_"I bet by the time you finish the story(which I hope is long), you will be a much better writer than you are even now. 'Cause from chapter one to this chapter, 18, you writing style has improved a lot."_

**Well that's good! Yay me! (And don't worry it will long, much to the protest of many other readers out there.)**

_"Heat rising 2 his cheeks is funny, but why can't u just say blushing!"_

**Because blushing isn't as poetic:grumbles: No one appreciates good writing anymore... :grumble grumble:**

_"when you said that inuyasha kissed her to make up for the time he was thinking about kikyou, did you mean that he was kissing her , kagome, or just kinda of doing it out of guilt?"_

**Hmm... Good question... knowing him I'd say... both.**

_"I LOVE CHAPTER 10!I don't know what else to say. That chapter waz da bomb!"_

**Wow. That was so completely off topic that I had to go back and reread that chapter. Thanks for that! I think...?**

_"But in this fic is nuyasha really that stupid? Why didn't he just use the door it would have been so much more easier,...excluding Mirokus comments." _

**Well... the thing was, If Miroku had found him and Kagome hammered like that, Sango would kill him for not taking care of her, Miroku would tell Kagome who would in turn want to know what happened last night revealing the list and the kiss and all sorts of things he doesn't really want her to know. It was mainly situation control and he's not stupid, he just thinks to far ahead. **

_"first, is naraku goin to show up next chapter, bcuz i wanna know y the hell that pervert kissed her! and two, is Inuyasha gonna look for the list?"_

**1. Does that answer your question? 2. Probably. And he WILL find out who she wrote about first, and he WONT be happy. I'll give a special sneak peak if anyone can guess who it is. And not a crappy sneak peak. A good one. I hope.**

_"i'd also like to add that kagome's stupidity (or naivete, whichever you prefer to call it) absolutely amazes me... accepting free drinks? what is wrong with that girl!"_

**It's naivete. Hands down. And her little drink thing is SOMEHOW related to an earlier happening... hmm... I'll tell you LATER what exactly... well not ME but one of the characters... and not Kagome cause she usually has no idea what the hell's going on anyway.**

And now to give out thanks!

Thanks to... Icetea17, PrincessKagome321, KK156, Samurai Fish, doggiegirl17, Daughter of Dark, Phoenix06, inuyashafreek4ever, Akeryou-sama, WitchyGirl99, crystal18111994, Hearii-sama, hanako horigome, DemonGirl11, ImmortalSoull, soul, Koukou Ra-men, Inuyasha'sdaughter411, Yumi52, IshiyamaQ, dragonflamez13, Tears-of-Ice121, Inuyasha D2K, Clouds of the Sky, Ryo-Truesdale,Lirael1, Demonking101, Nattvarg, boily girl and whoever else I missed! Also... I'm not gonna pick any favorites... but... I LOVE LOVE LOVE, with a heart shaped smiley, the reviewers who PM me and have stuck by me from the beginning... I think I might cry... thank you! You may get an award!

But not now.

Ja ne!


	20. Scared?

Have you ever noticed that I pick really weird times to submit to these stories? Usually it's like at two in the morning or even four in the case of last chapter... Or right before a movie, or after a swim about to go back for another swim. Just... Odd to me. Like now it's 3 in the morning, and I'm just getting started on this. Why? Because I went to the fair today and was inspired. Hint, hint they're going to a fair.

Disclaimer: I may not own him, but that doesn't stop me from ogling him when he doesn't have a shirt on... :Stares:

-

Peasant girl

Chapter 20

Scared?

-

Kagome covered her ears. "Shut up Inuyasha. I don't wanna hear it and if you say it again I will have to run as far away as humanly possible." She looked down at the two walking next to her. "With Rin."

The one being yelled at shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He smirked. "But then again, you did get wasted last night so I'll let that pass..."

"ARG!"

Let's recap shall we? After Kagome decided to go out and Inuyasha and the kids were single-handedly invited, they decided to go to the fair. Unfortunately they had to walk because for SOME reason, the cars had broken down. Everyone blamed Shippo, just because he was acting weird this morning and because there were pink lollipop handprints all over the cars, and it was known for a fact that he had a pink lollipop. Also, Inuyasha just doesn't care for the boy. Poor Shippo.

Therefore, the entire little family is all WALKING to the fair. Or at least the bus that will take them there.

"Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away. "Look, the thing is..." He pushed Rin over to her. "You forgot someone." He waved. "Ok, you're good. Now you can go."

The look on Kagome's face was not a pleasant one. Little Rin actually backed away a few steps.

"Well guess what!" Kagome crossed her arms. "Since you said I should go, I'm going to stay... right here." She closed her eyes. That seemed like a pretty convincing argument to her. After all, if he said "Fine, stay." after that, then she would do just that. She had the upper hand here. Or at least she would if he wasn't TRYING to get her to stay.

"Well little Miss Arguementitive, hurry up before we miss the bus!"

"Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes only to see that the rest of her group was at least two blocks ahead of her. Them and their demon speed... Rin had to have some in her, her parents both being demons you know... come to think of it... Was Rin really a demon at all? How did that work out?

Walking and thinking must have been too much for Kagome, because while she was thinking about that particular subject she happened to run into someone. A tall someone, with long black hair and a hat. It reminded her of a model for a moment, but without a visual of the face it was hard to tell. Tough business, modeling.

"Oh... sorry!" Kagome muttered quickly as she joined her group. 'That was clumsy of me...' She thought to herself. Again, something you always do but I'll point it out anyways just in case some of you forgot.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand again. "Geeze girl, do you have to run into everything that moves? That brat," Of course he means Shippo, but Shippo himself didn't seem to know that. "Can keep up with me better then you can and his BODY is the size of your head, you've got at least five feet on him and you ARE only five foot."

Somehow, this was turning less and less a Kagome insult and more Shippo directed.

"Now," Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail and tossed him over to Kagome with his free hand, earning him a 'What! AH!' from a certain little fox demon. "Hold that and let's go." He started off again, dragging Kagome along behind him.

"I'm not a 'that'!"

"Oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river."

Shippo crawled over and perched himself on Kagome's shoulder. With a simple gaze down, he smirked. "Alrighty then... Miss Kagome? Is your hand too heavy for you? Does the other one need to be held too?"

Inuyasha stopped. Slowly, he dropped Kagome's hand and replaced it with Rin's.

Shippo turned to Kagome.

"He is SO in love with you."

* * *

The rest of the walk and the bus ride was pretty quiet. Kagome's face went red and she quickly denied his feelings. Then she went back to staring at Rin and Inuyasha noticing that they look nothing alike, and discussing the possibility that Rin was adopted. Needless to say these thoughts kept her pretty quiet. Shippo and Inuyasha had a staring contest on the bus and Rin just sat there and looked cute. She wanted to stay out of this as much as possible. After all, if she got on he uncle's good side, that meant more money for games and rides. 

In fact no one really said anything until Rin saw the Farris wheel when she squealed, "WOW! Can me and Shippo go on that?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, yeah... Kagome and I will take you on it... Shippo's to short for you to go on alone..."

"Am not!"

"We'll see when we get there now won't we?"

Shippo pouted cutely. "Kagome, can't we go on alone?"

Kagome nodded stiffly. "Yes. You and Rin can go on alone, while I wait. On the bottom. On the ground."

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly. "What's the matter with you? You afraid of heights or something?"

"NO!" She crossed her arms. "I'm not, I just like the ground is all."

"Sure..." Inuyasha smirked. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

Although it was just a simple little fair, the kids and Kagome were easily amused. Plus they didn't have to pay. (One of the reasons Kagome agreed to bring Inuyasha along in the first place.) Life was good. 

Games, rides, and fat covered greasy foods galore. Yum. Grease...

"Alright now guys," Kagome began. "And... Rin..." Was it just her, or was Rin often referred to as herself, never in a group... Maybe she was just hard to place... "Where do you guys want to go first?"

Inuyasha looked around with the kids and spotted something perfect. He tugged on Kagome's sleeve. "Hey Kagome, let's go on THAT!"

THAT happened to be a roller coaster. And not JUST a roller coaster, but one titled 'The Heart-cruncher 2000' with a short line, five story drops, loop-Dee-loops, tunnels of death, spikes and more! It just screamed fun! As well as some other things... many the opposite of fun...

"Looks like fun, huh?" He nudged her. Her being paralyzed with fear and all.

"Actually Uncle Inuyasha, I want to--"

"Shut up Rin." He said smiling.

"Umm... Kagome looked around desperately. "I-I think Shippo and Rin are too short for that ride! Yep yep! We can't go on a ride unless everyone can go on!" She nodded quickly. "Those are the rules!"

Inuyasha pulled out his wallet. "Ok then, what do we do if they... say, got lost?" He handed each of them two hundreds. "Get lost!"

"Bye Miss Kagome!" Was their unison response.

"My my..." Inuyasha leaned on Kagome's shoulder. "Looks like we lost track of those two Right Kagome?"

She sighed, "Ok... Ok... you win... We'll go on that ride."

"Perfect! Let's--"

"AFTER we go on the merry-go round, you win me a giant bear, we eat while watching a band perform, We go through a crappy haunted house thing, ride the Ferris wheel and at the exact moment the sun sets we are at the very top, the moment is JUST right and we..." She looked back at him. "Uh... talk... about... stuff and things..."

He thought for a moment. "Ya know, from the way you described it, this sounds like a date..." He looked over at her. "And really well planned out."

Kagome blushed and looked down at the ground. "Well... It's always been my dream to go on a date at the-- Wait a second!" She pushed him off her shoulder. "This is NOT a date you know!"

"Duh."

"We are just taking the kids out for a healthy day of fun..."

"Oh yeah, we are doing such a good job of keeping track of them."

"Exactly... Hey, wait!"

"Come on Kagome, If I do all this crap, then I can get you to admit your fear of heights!"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Whatever!"

Fist stop was the merry-go-round. A classic when it comes to a fair. Kagome, who had never been to a fair, was clearly having a good time. So good in fact, that Inuyasha had to pull her off of the seahorse that she had cleverly named Sebastian. And the Llama named Jeffery, and the two horses... Laura and John. She rode that ride a lot, and was told not to come back.

Next were... carnival games! A lot to choose from, and many are made to look easy but in reality, aren't. Now Kagome, being the girl that she is sweetly asked Inuyasha to win something for her. More specifically, the giant white bear on the top of the tent. No problem for Inuyasha, the cute little white haired dog demon, right?

Wrong.

"Come on Inuyasha, I want to ride the haunted house thing before it gets dark!"

"Don't rush me woman! It's harder than it looks!" With another toss he threw the ball against the board, and with another 'Bonk!' it bounced off into the 'Losers' section.

The object was to bounce a ball off of the board and get it into a bucket. The guy behind the counter did it on the first try, so why the hell couldn't he?

"Alright..." He said calmly. "If I miss this time, we'll go, 'Kay?"

"'Ok, hurry up and lose. "She waved cutely.

He growled softly. This was it. One final ball to top off all the rest. With one fine toss the ball bounced perfectly against the backboard and--

Missed.

Grabbing the carnie by his shirt, Inuyasha pulled out his wallet. "Alright, Bub how much for that bear on the tent? You name it I'll--"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from the man who was now happily counting his money. "I won't have you bribing people! Let me try..."

Inuyasha handed her a five and scoffed. "Tough luck Kagome, that things impossible to win, it's rigged I tell ya R-I-G--"

"We have a winner over here everyone!"

"WHAT?"

The man handed Kagome her giant bear and she squealed with joy. Passing back by Inuyasha she made her bear kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha, for losing so many times and letting me see how exactly to throw the ball to get it in and win Mr. Snowball!" She smiled. "We REALLY appreciate it!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Demon witch..." He mumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately, the haunted house was shut down due to some kids jumping out and scaring the crap out of some of the toughest customers making everyone, even the owners, believe that the place was haunted. Not paying any attention to the sign that did say 'HAUNTED House'.

So it was on to the Farris wheel. Good timing too, considering the sun was about to set. Perfect.

So why was it that the closer they got to the front of the line, the farther and farther away Kagome seemed to want to be. Not to mention, the farther and farther she wanted to be, the closer and closer she got to Inuyasha. Before long, she had him arm and arm with her. By the time they got to the front of the line, Inuyasha couldn't breathe.

"Ka mmm me? LEMM GMM!" He mumbled under her arms.

"H-huh?" She looked over at him. "OH!" She instantly let go and a blush rose up across her face. "S-sorry..."

"This was YOUR idea, how can you possibly be scared?"

"I'm NOT scared!"

"Hey YA'LL!"

"EEEEP!" Kagome latched onto Inuyasha again burying her head in his arm.

The man running the machine bowed slightly. "Sorry Miss... didn't mean to startle ya..."

Kagome raised her head to look at him. "Oh... See!" She pointed to the man. "That's what I was. Startled. NOT scared..."

"If you say so..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh..." The man looked from Kagome to Inuyasha and back. "Y'all are on a date ain't cha? Well, then Y'all are goin' ta want a different cart-thing then this one here..." He let the next group go on the one in front of him.

"That's very nice of you sir," Kagome began. "But we are NOT on a date so why do we need another chair... room, thingy... What was wrong with that one?"

"Well..." He let another group on. "These ones don't reach the top when the sun sets... I know your type, and THIS one is 100 percent guaranteed to get y'all a kiss up in there... I've done this for YEARS and have finally got the timin' done JUST right..."

"Timin'?" Kagome repeated slowly.

"Yep, up till the second! Y'all will be up there at that perfect moment, so..." He opened the door. "Hop on and enjoy four stories of nothing but each other!" Pushing the reluctant couple on, he closed the door behind them and waved them off with a jerk.

"AH! WERE MOVING!" She latched herself back onto Inuyasha, like a starving leech on a fat guy. Not that I'm calling Inuyasha fat, or Kagome a leech I... Maybe I should have used a different analogy...

"Yes, Kagome. Rides tend to do that." He looked over at her. "Now let go! Your crushing me!"

"Sorry!" Kagome shot back to the other side of the... erm... room thing. Every now and then she would peek out the window, Scream quietly, and face forward with her knees bouncing and her teeth biting off her nails.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Inuyasha moved to the seat next to her and held her hand carefully placing it on Kagome's knee so her legs don't bounce. Now it was quiet.

Kagome looked down at their hands and then over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Well, obviously I'm trying to keep you from twitching so much we fall out of the sky right onto poor Shippo and Rin."

Kagome stiffened. "Are we at the top yet?"

Inuyasha gazed out the window and looked up. "Not yet, almost though, wow, everyone looks like little ants!"

"Haven't YOU been on one of these before?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "No. Never really wanted to. Never really felt motivated."

"Busy?"

He scoffed. "With what? Sesshoumaru took care of all the work; I was just relaxing and kicking back, ordering Sango around just to drive her crazy, the works."

"Boy how immature of you..."

"I know..." He sighed. "I was so young then..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out in front of her. "Wow! Look at how pretty the sunset is from here!" She smiled and sighed happily.

"Yeah..."

It WAS pretty. It set behind a pair of mountains with a circle of clouds around the top. Picture perfect colors of orange and pink mixing into a color hard to describe and turning the clouds multicolored from top to bottom. The top was a light purple and the bottom a bright orange. It reminded Kagome of a butterfly, fluttering across a trickling spring with lots of flowers and trees with blossoms right in the leaves. It reminded Inuyasha of orange. The color, not the fruit. Although the sun did look pretty tasty.

"Ya know Inuyasha..." Kagome began. "I guess you were right." She shrugged. "I am afraid of heights... I--" She though for a moment. "I don't really know why... I've never been on anything higher the your second story... so... maybe--"

"Kagome, be quiet." He looked over at her. "Obviously you're scared of heights. I'm sure everyone in a five mile radius figured that out when you screamed at the clown wearing at tilts earlier."

She used her free hand to push her hair back behind her ear slowly.

"So your a dork, a dweeb, a klutz, a freaky dancer, more gullible than Rin, poorer then the mice that live in my house, you faint when you get overly excited, you have some strange obsession with getting food in my hair and pulling my ears, and--"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"I think so... Oh yeah!" He looked over at her. "Kagome you are the weirdest girl I have ever met."

"And you are the most... dog like!" She smiled.

He smiled back at her. Then just as the last peek of sun disappeared over the mountain. A firework went off, probably early fired for the finale later that night. But at that moment the smiles were wiped of the twos faces and they shifted ever so slightly towards each other. Maybe that strange Texan guy was right. This cart-thing WAS perfect for a 100 percent guarantee to a kiss. At least that's the way things were looking from here.

Until...

"Waa!" Inuyasha jumped back. After Kagome gave him the look that said, 'Ok, Freak! Just don't hurt me!' He reached into his pocket and said "Cell phone!" Then he mumbled under his breath. "Maybe I should have left it on silent..."

"What do you want Miroku! It better be good!" He looked over at Kagome, who seemed to be over her heights fear and was happily enjoying the circular ride. "I was kinda preoccupied"

"Sorry..." Miroku's voice replied over the phone. "But I think you need to come home. You have a... visitor."

"Now from the way you said that, I'm kinda scared."

"Not as scared as you'll be when you see who it is..."

"What does that mean?"

"Just get home!"

"Don't order--"

"MOVE IT DOG BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed the phone shut. "Odd..."

"So who was it?" Kagome asked happily.

"Uh... Miroku, says dinner is getting cold we better get back to the house after we find Rin and Shippo. And be hungry!"

"Ok then..." She went back to looking out the window. "Ya know," She said happily. "This isn't so bad now...It's actually kind of fun! I could do this all day! Maybe that freaky guy at the bottom was right, yeah?" She looked back at him.

Inuyasha nodded, making her smile and gaze back out the window to watch some more fireworks shoot off. He sighed and mumbled to himself.

"Wasn't right about that guarantee though..."

* * *

"Now Shippo, for the last time, where were you and Rin?" Kagome walked into the house with Rin on her back. Inuyasha walked in with Shippo, by the tail as usual. 

"I told you before Lady Kagome, we were spying on you and Inuyasha to see what would happen and then we got lost when you went on the marry-go-round three million times.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Then what happened?"

"I don't remember..." He thought for a minute. "We got abducted by aliens?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't have time for your stories..."

Shippo pulled out his picture of himself on a spaceship and put it back in his pocket. "So it WAS just a dream..."

Inuyasha dropped him on the ground. "MIROKU! Where's this damn mystery guest that was so important anyway?" He walked into the living room, leaving poor Kagome to drag her and two others off to the dinning room, only to find that no dinner was waiting for them.

"Now, now Inuyasha..." A voice came from behind him, causing him to turn around to face them. "Is that anyway to greet me back?"

"K-Kikyo?"

* * *

-

Done!

She finally showed up. Kinda. I'll explain later but in the meantime, here she is! Most people won't be to happily about this... BUt you better keep reading anyway! This chapter was a lot longer then most! So enjoy it! By the way, speaking of Kikyo haters if you are one, I'll be posting a new story about Kagome and Kikyo in high school based off of that song "Girl next door" That should give you the jist of it until I actually post it. I have one chapter already to go too!

And now to answer questions!

_"So, why the hell did shippou laugh like a moron, exactly?"_

**I'm not really sure... It just felt like the thing to do at the time. Maybe he DID mess with the car. No one really knows with that boy... sad really... tsk tsk tsk...**

_"And if that makes Inuyasha mad.. then probably it was Kouga or Sesshoumaru..."_

**DING! DING! It was Kouga! I wanted to confess that in the story but now that Kikyo's here, I might not get to...**

_"P.S. No kidding, some questions must be answered SOON. Or the rabid squirrels will find you. Oh, you thought I had forgotten about them, eh? Well, I DIDN'T! They answer to me now, you poor fool! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahaha...ha."_

**Wow! I DID think Y'all had forgotten about them! and the questions WILL be anwsered... eventually...**

Sorry I din't answer to much this time around, but... MY HAND HURTS!

Thanks to all those who laugh at my pain... Y'all know who you are... I'm gonna get a popsicle now so I'll fix this later... I think you want the chapter more then y'all want thanks right? So, till I fix this!

Ja ne!


	21. You're who now?

Wow chapter 21 already! We're approaching the end incredibly fast! Personally I don't really want the story to exceed 30 chapters, so I either need to wrap this up, or make the chappies longer! ... Most likely both. And for those of you wondering what happened to Naraku, I think you'll be in for a little surprise... hehehe...

Disclaimer: Boo! If I scared you, then you just gave me Inuyasha! If not then I feel stupid...

-

Peasant girl

Chapter 21

You're who now?

-

Now maybe it was just the shock of seeing her again. Maybe he didn't believe she was actually there. Or maybe he was just temporarily insane for a brief moment. Whatever the reason, he walked over to Kikyo, took her and lightly scratched it.

She looked down at her hand. "Ow. " She said softly before looking up at him. "What was that about?"

"I- uh..." He stumbled for the right words and shook his head. "Huh?"

"Oh I see..." Kikyo stood from the chair she was rested in. "Your wondering why I'm here, why I left and where I've been, yes?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, that's a most rude thing to ask a lady, now isn't it?" She crossed her arms. "Of course I'm not going to tell you."

Inuyasha sighed softly despite the smile on his lips. Well that hasn't changed much... "Is there anything you WILL tell me?"

"Why yes, there is..." Kikyo walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I really, truly —-"

"INUYASHA!"

Two pairs of eyes shot their way over to the stairs, where a bouncy young girl ran in a panic with some strange bundle of clothing in her arms.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered to himself, soon followed by an "Uh oh..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stopped several feet in front of him. She held out the little bundle of clothes which squeaked and wiggled to show it's discomfort."Shippo got caught in his clothes because of a dare that Rin gave him and I can't get him out!" She looked over at Kikyo and jumped slightly. "Wow... Do I really look that bad right now?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, making poor Kagome jump again. As well as almost drop Shippo. Poor boy. He's so abused.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Um... Kagome, this is Kikyo, Kikyo, Kagome..." Although that sounded convincing, he pointed to the wrong people while saying it.

"Oh my. What a cute little girl..." Kikyo smirked. It was supposed to be a smile, but Kagome was little flustered right then, you could have kissed her and she would think you were attacking her. Which, may or may not have been the case.

"Thanks..." She replied softly.

Kikyo turned to Inuyasha. "I don't remember her being here, I thought I knew all the maids names... She must be a new addition, yes?" She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I think she has a fashion crisis on her hands..."

Kagome dropped Shippo with a 'THUD' and glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cleared his throat again. Must have been dry or something. It was times like these where he wish Kagome WAS a maid. "Actually, Kikyo, Kagome is the nanny my brother hired because he doesn't think I'm responsible after the whole," He coughed slightly. "Train... track... issue..."

Both Kikyo and Kagome gasped in shock. Kikyo was shocked that one so young should be working, and Kagome was horrified that he answered a question she'd been asking since the day she was hired in front of HER but would ignore it otherwise.

All the nerves in her body were crying out one thing...

SUSPICIOUS!

Shippo hopped onto Kikyo's shoulder. Somehow he managed to free himself. 'How?' one may ask, but that is a secret that should never be revealed. Let's just say he won't be able to wear THOSE things again...

The little fox smiled while Kikyo looked at him in slight disgust. "Lady Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna get married soon, are you here for the wedding to give Miss Kagome away?"

"What?" Kikyo said confused.

"Well, Miss Kagome said that her mom would probably give her away when she got married so I just thought that--"

"OK Shippo!" Inuyasha pulled him by the tail and threw him to Kagome. "Now go to sleep! It's pasted your bedtime!"

"I don't live here!"

"Could have fooled me ya little moocher, now GET LOST!"

"Eep!" He scurried out of Kagome's arms and up the stairs. Looking back only once, he saw Kagome smile and wink at him with a thumbs up behind her back. At least he made someone happy.

"Is he gone yet... Miss... Kagome?" Kikyo seemed to emphasize the word 'Miss...

Hmm...

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to face her. "Oh! Yeah, he's off to bed... S-sorry about that Kikyo, he's a child, you can't control them..." She smiled cheerfully.

Kikyo chuckled slightly. "Oh rest assured I can control them... Maybe you have a bit of trouble with two?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha wasn't really sure what was happening. The only thing on his mind right now was getting their names right. If Kikyo decided to stay in the house again, she wouldn't like being called 'Kagome'. And Kagome already doesn't like being compared to Kikyo...

Kagome lost her smile for a brief moment. "Actually, the two of them love me and listen to what I have to say." Smile regained! "Cute, little Rin says I'm the prettiest, nicest, and best lady her daddy ever let in through those doors!"

"Is that so? I thought you snuck in like the little rat..."

"Don't call Shippo a rat! he's a fox!"

"I was talking about your hair."

"AH! You--"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha interrupted her. "I need to talk to you somewhere else!" He grabbed her hand. "Be right back Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran out of the room dragging Kagome along behind him.

Using this situation to her advantage, Kagome stuck the tip of her tongue out to the girl now standing, alone, in the middle of an empty living room. Life was good.

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?"

Inuyasha covered his overly sensitive dog ears. "Calm down, drama queen... It's just for one night then we'll have her room fixed up and--"

"Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?"

"I don't know, the couch!"

Kagome crossed her arms."No."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked.

"No. I'm not giving my room up for even one night to that woman. SHE can sleep on the couch, er... one of them... wait a second." She narrowed her eyes at him. "This house is huge, you can't tell me there's not an available room around here!"

"That's right! You can sleep in the room above mine! Good thinking,"

"NO!" This was getting irritating. "Why can't SHE sleep in that room?"

"Well,"

"Nope, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kagome nodded one stubborn nod. Then she got an idea. An idea so preposterous, he would HAVE to give Kikyo another room... He he he...

"Alright then Inuyasha," Kagome said softly voicing her fake defeat. "She can have my room on one condition."

"What might that be Little Miss Stubborn?"

"Like your one to talk!"

"Focus!"

"Right," Kagome took in a deep breath. She had to say this without blushing or it would lose it's effect. He would just turn her down and start this all over again. She had to be ASSERTIVE! kinda... "Either I sleep in my bed, or I sleep in yours!"

Inuyasha was quiet for a minute. This was a very awkward position he was put in and it just kept getting worse.

Kagome smirked. One more win for--

"Fine..."

Him?

* * *

Kikyo sat on the chair once again, filing her nails like all was right with the world. Just the sight of it made Sango sick to her stomach.

"Look at her Miroku, she just waltzes in here, messes up all are hard matchmaking work and then sits and acts like she owns the place!" Sango crossed her arms. "Ooo... I can't STAND that woman..." She clenched her fist.

Miroku sighed. "There, there Sango... We'll be fine... She won't stay long hopefully..." Sango never liked Kikyo, from stories, to pictures, to the way she breathed. It was just exhausting listening to her complain.

It took a little while before he noticed Sango was staring at him.

"Something wrong Sango?"

"You did it again!" She pointed at him in shock. "You--"

"Yes, ma'am I can talk!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "It took 19 years of practice but I think I finally got it down!" He looked at her again. This time he was taken aback.

Sango had the look of... tears?

Sango didn't cry! She never cried! She laughed, she yelled, she sometimes moped around and worked when she had PMS but that's as far as it went! Well, once or twice she might have gotten a piece of onion in her eye, but... I don't think that counts.

This time she looked downright sad. The kind of sad where people look at her and go, "Aw..." sniff a bit, and put two dollars in her hat. Unfortunately for Miroku he didn't really know what to do at this kind of situation.

"Eh! S-Sango? W-what? HUH? Did I do something? Was it something I said? I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, PLEASE DON'T CRY SANGO!"

Well that did it. She buried her face in her hands and spoke with a shaky voice. "I-I'm sorry Miroku... I don't know what's wrong with--" She sniffed slightly. "You don't even know your doing it do you?"

Miroku looked at her strangely. Apparently he was doing something, but he wasn't sure what. But if he said that she would never stop crying. So let's just replay what happened in his mind...

Talk... talk... Sango... talk... You... talk... Sango... talk... tears...

Hmm. Well that helped.

Miroku sighed. It's times like these he wished he could just watch how things are supposed to be done. Like... aa dead deer trophy on the wall...

Deer... deer? Deer! OH!

Carefully and cautious of where his hand was, Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders."Don't you think your overreacting a bit? I mean, it's just a nickname, right Sango Dear?"

"Huh?" She looked over at him.

"That is why your were crying right?"

"NO! I don't cry! I was... umm..."

"Trying to figure out how to confess your undying love for me?" He said innocently.

"NO!"

Miroku laughed. "Your so cute Dear little Sango-chan!" He pulled her closer to him. "Even if your make-up's a mess, hair looks like it's been fluffed and your going through PMS!"

Sango glared at him. Death glare.

He patted her shoulder. "Just joking Sango dear, your hair looks fine!"

Death glare. Times two!

Miroku put on his best puppy dog face. "Sango dear... smile! You make me feel bad after making you cry... what do I have to do to?" His eyes lit up. "Of course! Now, now, Sango dear, if you wanted a kiss so bad, all you need to was ask!"

"Huh?" Her face went red. "No! I uh, Miroku!"

"What?" He brought his face closer to hers.

Sango pushed him away. "L-leave me alone!"

"Nope! You need to pay me for stopping those tears! Or you need to smile!" Boy bounces back fast, don't he?

"If you trying to make me smile this is NOT the way to--"

She was cut off by the one person she didn't really want to see right then."Um..." Sango spoke looking up from the floor of the kitchen."Hi... Miss... Kikyo..."

* * *

Poor Kagome. People seemed to say that a lot. And most of the time it was true. She was pretty poor, or she had some strange unfortunate event happen to her. But in this case, she was neither.

He said 'yes'? How the hell did that work out? Was he that desperate to get Kikyo into Kagome's room? Or was he looking for something else?

Kagome blushed at the mere thought of it.

"You okay?" Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Huh? Yeah! Fine!" She blushed again. "Well not THAT fine... actually..."

He looked at her and made a strange face. To match how she was acting. "Where'd Kikyo go?" He said as he walked back into the living room.

"Yeah, cause we'd hate to lose her, wouldn't we..." Kagome mumbled slightly.

"Right here Inuyasha... I had to shoo your too servants out of the kitchen." She shook her head in shame. "Honestly, spying through the kitchen together, the least they could do is be quieter... Especially that Sango girl, if she didn't want anyone to find out, why did she yell so loud?"

Inuyasha was confused but Kagome was ecstatic. "You mean it? She was yelling? That means Miroku tried something on her and it worked! Oh that's wonderful! I have to talk to--"

"Me." Kikyo pointed to herself. "Inuyasha excuse us for a moment please?"

He shrugged and walked out of the room.

Kikyo waved him off slowly. As soon as he was out of sight she turned to Kagome, her soft face scrunch in anger that made her look like an angry beaver. "What do you want Kikyo?" She said crossing her arms.

"Still calling me by that name?" Kikyo smirked. "I thought you were more clever then that Kagome-chan...Did you at least see the news today?" She tossed Kagome a paper.

"Car crash. Three died, unidentified body found."She looked up. "And?" She widened her eyes and looked back down at the paper again. "Wait...?"

Kikyo sat down again.

"Figured it out yet?"

* * *

-  
Done!

Tee hee...I said angry beaver... I love that show... anywho, if you havn't figured it out yet, I suggest you read the top again cause I said something that'll make the bottom much easier to understand. The top of these pages is usually funny too, so if Ya'll don't read that i... well, I'm hurt! -sniff-

So let's answer some questions!

"What is kikyou gonna do now thats shes back? I hope she doesnt mess with inu and kags 'thing' for eachother! And was she one of narakus peoples?"

Maybe... ok... yes. yes she was. That's not really a big secret. But I CANT tell you what 'she' is gonna do... though it's kinda simple really.

I knew it! It was Kouga! Now, what did she exactly wrote in THAT list? hhahahaha..  
Great chapter.. Oh and Kagome.. poor Kagome.. scared of heights?"

Well... I don't really know what she wrote but I do know that his tail was near the top and I don't blame her! Tails are cool! The heights thing I just kinda threw in there. MAybe I'll use it near the end? hmmm...

This next one is from chapter 13, But I had to answer it anyways! Well reply... it wasn't really a question.

"this fic had some of the best lines! one of my favs would have to be : Miroku...Who let you out of the closet? i literally laughed out loud."

I have a lot of lines that I now, but I forgot about that one! Also... -tears up- It means so much to me that you reveiw to every chapter you read... -sniff- I... I-- I love people like you... -sob-

"things are gonna get drammatic too right? How fun."

Was that sarcastic? I CAN'T TELL! AHHH!

"Now that Kikyo is back you can't have Inuyasha get all hung up on her. He should be angry at her, and he loves Kagome now anyway. I hope there's no major drama about him liking her, he should realize that he truly loves Kagome. Is Kikyo evil in this story?"

He won't get all hung up on her because, you guessed it, he IS in love with Kagome. He just doesn't know it yet. Besides he'll spend most of his time breaking up the two in a cat fight next chappie. OH! That's gonna be so fun to write! As for the evil thing, you'll have to tell me. It's a matter of how you look at it. Personally, I like Kikyo.

"So finally, Kikyou has made her appearace... dun dun dun! how will this change things? they can only get worse! AH! not good for poor innocent Kagome!  
And what of her predicament with Naraku? I'm still not sure about that.. hes not mentioned much.. is kagome gonna do it?"

See? Everyone calls her poor! and innocent, but judging by her face near the end of this chappie I wouldn't be so sure... And Kagome will do SOMETHING either next chapter or the one after that... so... yeah.

"can I kill her? Kikyo, i mean. XD I wanna kill the kinky-ho! Lemme kill the Kinky-ho! please? XD lol."

... That's really hard to answer considering... No! Must... not... tell... Oh fill in the blanks why don't you!

"can't say that i'm a kikyo-hater, really. i just find her presence to be tiring more often than not."

Totally agree with you!

"I like that guy at the ferris wheel!"

Thanks! I really put a lot of me into him. Loud, annoying, western though born somewhere else. I really liked him to, but he got on my nerves having to write with such poor grammar. My spell check was freaking out!

Finally... now! Thanks to all my fans... and not the ones that cool me off! dragonflamez13, Clouds of the Sky, Smiley Gurl 87, bubbles4ya, Reason 2.0, Hearii-sama, WitchyGirl99, Akeryou-sama, dragontwister, paulita448, Yumi52IshiyamaQ, LHTZ, kikyo hater (...nice name o.O), inukag1188, Tahitianbabe, Koukou Ra-men, Lirael1, Moon Cosmic Power, boily-girl and anyone else I missed! ... am I getting different people to review and others are just missing somewhere or are they just signing in with different names... hmm...

Ja ne!


	22. NO WAY!

Aiya... I'm really trying to plan ahead for the ending... -sigh- I think I'm dragging things out a bit too much... -sigh again- And I know I've been gone a long time, but... well... we moved. Nuff said. I leave you to figure out the kind of hassle I've been going through as far as internet is concerned.

Disclaimer: Bark! Woof, Bow-wow! A-arf? Grr... (I don't own Inuyasha caz I got turned into a dog) Au! (Help!)

-

Peasant girl

Chapter 22

NO WAY!

-

Kagome. An unusually unusual girl who makes a usual habit of being unusual in an unusually usual manner. Usually. Say that five times fast. If you can.

Now usually, she wouldn't be in the living room of a large house with a madman disguised as a madwoman in front of her. Needless to say this wasn't a usual day. Unusual as that is...

"So, have you figured it all out yet?" Kikyo repeated impatiently. "Or do I need to spell it out for you?"

Kagome glared up at her. "Well, Naraku, I didn't know you were a cross dresser, It suits you, really."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed as her slender body melted away into the familiar form she knew and... didn't love.

"Clever girl," Naraku's slender mouth smiled down at her. "After I gave so many clues a child could solve it."

"Ha!" Kagome blurted out. "Obviously you haven't met Shippo and Rin. It would take at LEAST two more clues to figure that out!"

What was it about this girl that made her presence simply mind aching?

"Indeed..."

"Hey..." Kagome looked back at paper. "Wait a second, so who were the people in the car."

Naraku scoffed. "I don't know nor care. Taxi drivers? That infuriating woman decided to play hero and head back to the mansion so I took care of her."

"You monster!"

He turned back towards her. "Oh, sure... This is EATING at you isn't it..." He circled around her. "You seem relieved to know that Kikyo isn't going to be waltzing in here and screwing your little affair up."

"Don't be silly!" Kagome crossed her arms. "In fact I'm dreading the fact that I have to tell..." Her face dropped. "Tell..."

"Inuyasha?" He finished. "You won't do that will you?"

"I might!" Kagome gripped the paper. "So I didn't know any of these people, so I'm not overcome with guilt, that doesn't mean I won't tell the truth this time! You don't own me!"

"Did you forget our little deal?"

Kagome smirked. "That you would kill my family if I disobey you?"

"That's the one."

"You don't know my family," She said smugly. If you did then you would know that my family left on a all expense paid family vacation after they figured out I got the job."

"Why didn't you bring this up before?"

"That damn Miroku forgot to tell me..." She mumbled under her breath.

Naraku laughed. "Fool! Do you think I mean THEM? Look around you! The brats, the servants, your little boyfriend?"

Kagome yawned. "Like you can do anything to him." She paused for a minute. "And he's NOT my--"

"Your right..." He transformed back into Kikyo. "But she can." She laughed and patted Kagome on the head. Ironic, since they were just talking about a dog man. "If you want something done right, right?"

'Kikyo' laughed again. "But you did serve a useful little purpose, while dog boy is contemplating what to do about his feelings, I can search around the house and sneak out with the jewel like I told Kikyo to last time. Then you can have him to yourself again..." She smiled with sarcasm practically oozing out her teeth. "Won't THAT be fun?!"

Kagome didn't really know what to say to this. She was off the hook, but...

"Kikyo! Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice ran through the room. "Done yet? Dinner's ready!"

The two... umm... 'girls' blinked. While Kikyo leaned over to Kagome.

"Notice how he said my name first?"

* * *

"So then, he was like, 'I'm gonna kill you!' And I was like, 'NO! You can't my savior will come to my rescue like he always does because... I LO--"  
"Rin sweetie," Kagome said sweetly. "I'm sorry, but please shut up." 

"Yes, Lady Kagome..." She slipped down into her chair.

"Oh my..." Kikyo spoke. "Someone doesn't seem very happy today... If you need something for PMS I have it."

Kagome didn't know what was more embarrassing, that fact that Naraku made a joke about her period and Inuyasha snorted about it, or the fact that he was right. Either way, the question would be left unanswered.

"On another note," Kikyo held her glass up high above her head. Sango was tempted to push it over, and would have if a certain pony tailed boy wouldn't have held her back. "Congratulations to Kagome and her record of staying in this house the longest without Sesshoumaru."

"Thank... you?" Was the muffled reply.

"Oh my, Kagome, sweetheart, you have no idea how big a deal this is!" Kikyo took a drink from her glass. "Every other nanny ever hired has been chased away!"

"By what?"

Inuyasha twitched. "G-guard... dogs..."

Rin giggled a bit as Kagome attempted to solve Inuyasha's obvious and slightly clever pun.

"The point is..." Kikyo continued, "Is that you have really proved a point."

"And what is that?"

"That someone can come even a little close to beating me."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I'm... not sure I get what your saying."

"Obviously I wasn't including myself in that count." She smirked and slowly stroked Inuyasha's left ear. "No one can compare to the time I spent here."

"Ain't that the truth..." Sango muttered under her breath, Silently wondering how Kagome ended up sitting across from Inuyasha where as Kikyo sat next to him in Kagome's spot.

Kagome stood up abruptly, her brown eyes boiling over with rage. If she wasn't on a 3 meal streak of no food fights... the things that would be thrown, she could only imagine. Meals that weren't on the table would be chucked at a certain someone's face. Said meals would appear by anger alone.

Luckily, the seating was aranged in such a way that Inuyasha's calming golden eyes, sat her down calmly with a look that said, 'Calm down, sit and be tolerable... I'll take care of it.' or it could have said, 'Rin can spell the word taco, Can you?' Frankly, Kagome was in a situation where she was choosing what she wanted the looks to say.

For about five to seven minutes, the dreaded number seven, dinner was calm. No food was thrown.Nor sparks sent flying. Rin entertained half the people at the table with stories of her childhood, and Kagome poke her food into the shape of an 'I', without realizing it. her main focus was watching Naraku in Kikyo's body hang all over and around the only thing worth looking at in the dining room. (Kagome seriously hated Sesshoumaru's sense of style when it came to decorating.)

The peace was finally broken when Kikyo brought Kagome into the conversation with probably the most irritating sentence you can bring someone back to Earth with.

"Do you think so Kagome?"

This could be answered one of two ways, yes or no. Naturally as most of us have, Kagome took the third option:

"Huh?"

Kikyo wiped her mouth with Inuyasha's napkin. "We were talking about the toys we had when we were children. Didn't you just love YOUR high-powered, battery-operated glow in the dark stuffed animal?" She smiled at Inuyasha. "I had a dog."

Contemplating what to say while trying to figure out who would invent such a terrible toy, Kagome picked at her 'I' shaped food. "W-well-- I..."

"Oh that's right!" Her eyes lit up. "There's no way your family could have afforded that sort of thing... I'm sorry for bringing up such a horrible childhood memory." She laughed a bit. "Though childhood for you must not have been but two weeks ago!"

"Well, at least I know what era you grew up in. Your face was so wrinkly under all that whore-ish make-up you were wearing, I couldn't tell. By the way I have to ask you where you got your mascara, did you shoot a hooker trying to get it?"

The smile across the table vanished almost like magic! "Miss Kagome... I thought you would appreciate the fact that I try to connect to you by borrowing your mothers make-up."

"Rin," Inuyasha whispered softly. "Take the runt and get to bed, 'kay?"

"But Uncle Inuyasha, what about dessert?"

"I bring you some cake later, now go!"

Fortunately, the little ones were able to sneak under the table as Sango and Miroku started to clear out anything that was easily stained.

"Oh my. Kikyo, you are a riot." Kagome smiled through gritting teeth."But I do think that your outfit needs a little more green in it..." She tossed a piece of broccoli over to her. "And now, I'm off to bed."

The eatable tree didn't even make it to the target's lap, settling on the plate in front of it. Inuyasha knew from personal experience  
that if she wanted to throw a piece of food, it would already be in the air. Something was bothering her that she most certainly didn't want to talk about. Luckily, he knew where she was sleeping tonight. And maybe a few nights after that, depends on how long Kikyo decided to hang.

Though if he had an extra pillow because of her little stay, things couldn't be all bad.

* * *

Kagome slowly opened the door.  
She hadn't been in this room since she fought over it with Inuyasha when she first got here. That wasn't counting the time that she got drunk, and well-- you know the rest.

She did like the way it smelled though. Not so overpoweringly manly that other men have to cover their noses to get in, yet not the 'clean' scent of Febreze that Sango uses to clean the place. Not to mention, very faintly one could detect the fresh smell of a newly bathed puppy dog.

Kagome took a deep breath in and went over to lay down on the bed. The though was, that if she could fall asleep before Inuyasha got in the room, he would be enough of a man to not use the bed at all. (Not gonna happen)

Funny thing was that she just wasn't tired.

Kagome began to poke around the rest of the room. Although it was Sesshoumaru's to begin with, Inuyasha did a very good job of marking it as his. Not a sign of neatness on any of the dresser tops, or in the drawers. Sango must have been forbidden from touching his stuff, or she just didn't feel like it.

Kagome sighed. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, she didn't think of him at all like she used to.now he was like a hallowed ideal in the house then actually living in it. She hadn't even ask when he was due back. Perhaps she had finally realized that he was a little out of her league, him being married with kids and all. Or perhaps, she just found someone else to fawn over?

Kagome blushed slightly over the thought of such a thing.

'I'm thinking to much.' She thought confidently. 'Kikyo-Naraku person thing has got me all worked up over Inuyasha purposefully so I'll distract him so he can make off with the jewel and get me blamed for it. The homosexual jerk.'

Kagome shifted some pictures around Inuyasha's nightstand. 'It's not like I worry because I--' She blushed again 'I just don't want him to hate me because... then I'd be out of a job.' Kagome flinched a little. 'He couldn't hate me, could he? No, no! That would be silly! We've been through to much for him to--'

She stopped shuffling the pictures and picked one up.

It was a picture that Miroku had taken, (originally for Inuyasha's previously mentioned 'Stupid girl Scrapbook' no doubt) of both Kagome and Inuyasha, with Shippo's fuzzy tail over in the corner next to the top of Rin's head.

Kagome smiled softly. She remembered it being breakfast one morning and Inuyasha had said something to make her mad, so Kagome was pouting cutely with a tiny blush from frustration and embarrassment as Inuyasha smirked and reached around her to get the butter.

As she held the picture in her hand, Kagome thought to herself:

'He didn't have to frame it...'

* * *

-

Done!

Another chapter over and done with, after almost a YEAR. that's all I'm gonna say on the subject before I get stabbed. Let'sanswer questions!

_"OO WTF?! HOW OLD IS SHE, LIKE 30?! just a bit scared Yeah... kikyo seems like a crotchety . Just sayin_."

**This has got to be the reveiw that made me stop and say, "Alright I have to finish the next chapter." LMAO!!**

_"are kikyo and kagome some how related?"_

**No. not in this fic.**

_"in one of the other chapters why is there a bump where naraku kissed kagome on the forehead"_

**I'm getting back to that next chapter or so. I wanted to put some more in this one but tonight I had a serious case of writter's block... God knows why. As if I haven't had enough time to think it all out! (don't hate me!)**

_"Did he kill her or cause the car crash?"_

**I gotta say this is the one question that kept popping up over and over and over again. Now i will tell all of you only this much, caz if the whole Kikyo being Naraku thing freaked y'all out, just wait for what I have in store for the car crash thing... MUHAHAHAHA!!!! You'll never see it coming!! (Hopefully...)**

And now, thanks to all my adoring fans!! More specifically, Everyone who reviewed!!I think I'm gonna stop writting out all the names. You know who you are and I greatly appriciate everything youve written to me. If you really want me to write out all the names tell me and I'll CONSIDER it.

Maybe I'll name the person who inspired me the most, or something... I have to put this person down though, **Tashi-chan! **You are the first one to recieve my **Awsome Reviewer** (AR) prize! (But now you can't win it again unless I change the rules...)

Ja ne!


	23. I'm feeling kinda

I'm BACK!! Kinda. Like I said before I really need to wrap this up. Not to say that this is the last chapter, cause it's not! But yeah. THE END MUST COME.

Oh and for those of you who actually read this, I got a new account (actually an old one that is brought back from the dead. sound familiar?) and I found an old story idea from like 3 years ago! I'd tell you about it but this is about Peasant girl so humph. Why am I telling you this? Well, I would appreciate it if y'all like... Read it and maybe... reviewed or something... I don't know. Chances are I'll probably move it to this account anyways once I get another chapter up. But, it's pretty good! And it's called 'Double Take'. Check it out!

Disclaimer: I've been gone so long I couldn't possibly own Inuyasha... It's a sad day for me...

-

Peasant Girl

Chapter 23 (ahh!)

I'm feeling kinda...

-

"Say, uh... Kikyo?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" She smiled up at him.

He quickly looked down at the dishes. Yes, Dishes. "Nothing." He continued to scrub at the grime.

Now if your wondering why the hell Inuyasha is scrubbing dishes with Kikyo instead of Miroku and Sango who should be doing their job, it's quite simple. Kagome's upset, Kikyo's confusing as always and Inuyasha is just caught in the middle. The best way to deal with a situation is to avoid it completely, thus, keep the two girls far far away from each other.

Unfortunately that means washing dishes with Kikyo while Kagome cries (he wishes) and pokes around in HIS room. The lesser of two evils.

Kikyo sighed. "Inuyasha, I must say you called my name and said nothing to me five times now, What is on your little dog mind?"

Though Inuyasha didn't KNOW this Kikyo was really Naraku, he could see that whoever the hell this person was, they were getting really annoyed.

"Oh I was just thinking," Not something that happens a lot. "Do you," he paused, "not like Kagome?"

Kikyo looked over at him and put down the dish she was holding. Notice I said holding it would be a cold day in hell before NARAKU was forced to do dishes. Come to think of it, if neither Inuyasha nor Kikyo suggested to the whole dishes thing, whose idea was it? "Inuyasha," she (right...) began, "Why do you ask?"

"Cause you were all, 'Yo momma' and she--"

She leaned up on his arm. "Oh Inuyasha," She sighed deeply, "Have I been gone so long that you already redirected your feelings toward this girl? Aren't you happy I found my way home?"

Inuyasha froze, obviously at a loss for words.

"That's all well and good then," Another sigh. "If you really love this woman then I won't stand in your way—"

"W-wait, I never said--"

"Please let me finish." Kikyo said coldly. "Anyways, I won't stand in your way, but I do expect the item you promised before I left..."

"Huh?" Inuyasha pushed her off his shoulder to look at her directly.

"It's only right," She defended. "That I should get the Jewel, I mean after all am I not the first you offered it to? I... disappeared before I could get it, er, before you could give it to me so I thought--"

"Is that the only reason you came back?" He stated firmly with a hint of anger in his voice. All the tension and nervousness that surrounded him before seemed quickly replaced by frustration.

_'Shit. He looks pissed.' _Thought Naraku as he contemplated how to get out of this. "N-no! Don't be ridiculous! I came back because I wanted to see you but then I saw you a-and her and I--"

"I think," Inuyasha turned towards the door which conveniently forced him to turn his back on her. "You should go to bed now. Sango will help you find your room. Good night."

(Sango in the meantime curses Inuyasha for making her spend time with the "witch".)

And so Kikyo was left to stand alone in the kitchen with the dirty dishes. "Damn..." She cursed and kicked a bucket that happened to be there. Perhaps Sango was going to mop, well, she would never get around to doing it. Kikyo paced back and forth. "I don't understand it, why was he so mad?"

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

_'Arg, I don't understand..." _Inuyasha continued to walk over to his room. He was tired of Kikyo and Kagome and catfights and freaking surprises. If there was anything he was tired of, it was surprises.

Inuyasha growled. That was what started all this anyway. Kikyo freaking first showed up when a surprise storm forced her in the house. Freaking Kagome was hired by surprise and ended up staying till god knows when (when the hell was Sesshoumaru coming back again?). And now Kikyo was back again her freaking surprise visit from wherever the hell she went went she left by surprise. _'I am DONE with these damn surprises.' _He nodded and opened his door.

"Oh!" Kagome looked over at him from his bed. "Uh, Surprise?"

"_Ugh..."_

He had to admit she looked pretty damn cute on his bed. Really damn cute actually,it made him blush just looking at her. She was dressed in a T-shirt that was just to big on her, one of Sesshomaru's old T-shirts that was shoved at the bottom of his drawers. How she got it he would never know. She lied there on her stomach, her feet lightly kicking the headboard of the bed and she had a photo album opened in front of her. The cutest thing about her though was her expression, like a little girl who had just been caught in the cookie jar.

"I uh," She stuttered, "Was bored and couldn't work the TV?"

"Feh," He broke his stare from her to go change "Whatever." And shut the closet door behind him.

Kagome stared at the closed door for a few seconds before deciding to break the silence with some casual conversation. "So this album is full of pictures of me! When did you take them?"

"I didn't." Was the short reply.

"Then who--"

"Miroku."

"Ah." She looked at the album again and flipped a page. "Some of these are pretty funny. Have you seen it recently?"

"Nope."

"Alrighty then." Kagome sighed obviously he didn't want to talk to her. Or maybe he just didn't wanna talk to her with a door in the way while he was changing. That made her blush. She hadn't thought about the fact that he was probably naked in that closet while she was talking. No wonder he sent back one word answers.

"Well," She was going to try again! "When you come out of the closet will you help me with the TV so we can watch a movie or something? For a rich guy there's really not much to do in your room."

"Mm."

So all that was to do was wait. Kagome kicked the head board with her feet a couple more times. Sharing the room with him wasn't nearly as difficult as she thought it would be. She laughed a bit. _'Well I certainly thought things would get really awkward and there would be this weird sexual tension or some--'_

Normally peoples thoughts aren't cut short but Inuyasha came out of the closet (tee-hee) so boldly Kagome couldn't help but turn around to see him. She certainly wasn't expecting what she ended up seeing.

For all the time in took him to get changed, one would think he had a full PJ ensemble going on with like chains and a belt and maybe some toe socks or something. But no. Inuyasha came out wearing some old red pajama bottoms. Yep, that's it.

"Uh," Kagome blushed.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked with hollow ferocity.

"N-nothing." Kagome looked at the door. '_Just don't look at him Kagome, just--'_

Inuyasha jumped on the bed next to her remote in hand, apparently ready to watch a movie. "So what are we watching?"

"Wait that's it?" Kagome sat up to meet him eye level. "What the hell do you think you're wearing to bed?"

"Clothes? Do you?" He answered flatly.

"Of course I do! I am now!" She blushed a bit.

"HA!" He pointed at her bare legs. "That shirt isn't even yours and your not wearing pants why the hell are you yelling at me for being indecent?!"

"I'm not yelling!" She yelled, "And so what, is your not wearing a shirt some freak payback or something?!"

"Feh," He turned his head. "I just wanna make you as uncomfortable with this as I am."

Yeah that's mature. Kagome paused. "Wait," He looked over at her and she grinned. "Am I making you uncomfortable dressed like this? Does it BOTHER you?" She adjusted her position to reveal even more of the fact that she wasn't wearing pants. Boy shorts, he noticed, but no pants.

"H-hey now!" He blushed. "Your the one freaking out over my naked chest! "He smirked. "Aren't you ENJOYING yourself, many girls would kill for this opportunity!" He scooted closer to her.

"Ha you wish!" She pushed him back away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Obviously startled as the sudden embrace she struggled against him. "I-Inuyasha? What- What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He shrugged but didn't let up.

"Well can you let me go please?" She tried to push away again. This was getting out of hand, he was half naked, she was half naked. Heaven forbid the paparazzi come flying in, they would have a field day. "Inuyasha! Let me go!"

"Hold still will you!" He barked at her. "I'm thinking now shut up."

Kagome obediently stopped and sighed deeply. It wasn't like she didn't like being held like that, but it was the way it made her feel, and it was freaking her out. "O-Ok but hurry up." She sank into him and closed her eyes. Might as well get some thinking done herself.

As said before, it wasn't like she didn't enjoy this, she did. After all, Inuyasha was warm, and comforting and sweet when he thought about what came out of his damn mouth. And recently she'd notice he'd poke fun at her a little less, and touch her more often, nonchalant little passerby touches not like Miroku or anything. The thing was, she really was becoming attached to the house, to the things, to the people in it, most obviously one person.

Kagome blushed. She didn't WANT to get attached to Inuyasha. Just because he was a little nicer to her then usual doesn't mean he liked her or anything. (Kagome was apparently not thinking about the position she was in right now.) And besides now with Kikyo/Naraku here things were gonna get weird and the little sweet moments that she woke up waiting for were going to come less and less.

"_Oh..."_ How embarrassing. She damn near made herself cry thinking about a dreary future. She sniffed weakly. _'Why is this getting to me so much?'_

As on command, Inuyasha let her go. "Kagome?" He looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just that I needed to think, and you uh--" He stopped himself and blushed a bit.

Kagome wiped her eye and waited for him to finish.

"You uh--" He looked down, and his voice lowered to match his eyes. "You make me feel more at ease than anyone else... So I--"

Kagome blushed. She could swear the tears were coming again. He was being unbearably sweet...

He looked up at her. "Aw, Kagome don't cry," He grabbed the remote. "H-here let's watch that movie, yeah?"

She nodded quickly and situated herself next to him facing the TV.

"Now this is an action flick so I don't suppose either of us is getting any sleep, and whoever does fall asleep is an asshole because that means the other person has to sleep on my couch over there got it?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha started the movie. "Say," Kagome spoke softly "Inuyasha?"

"Mm?" As soft as she spoke, his adorable dog ears picked up every word.

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Nothing, just, it's my turn to think now. So you can't move either."

He blushed. "Whatever."

-

The movie was in fact very long, over 2 hours which for an action movie is far, far to long. It doesn't matter how many explosions happen in those 3 hours, any audience who wants to go see an action movie does not have the the attention span to focus on the same exploding car for 190 minutes. It's only natural that half of the couple dozed off.

It was not natural that Inuyasha was the one that did.

_'That ass.'_ Kagome glared down at him. He was now snuggled up with his pillow under the blanket and oh-so-cozy. _'Now I have to sleep on the couch? He said I could have the bed!'_

A light snore escaped him.

Kagome smiled softly. _'He sure is cute though...'_

A loud crash from the room next door, Kagome's room, caught her attention. Inuyasha remained sleeping soundly, so Kagome rightly assumed it was OK to sneak out in the hall and see what's up. She slowly weaseled out of the bed and gave one last look at him _'Some dog demon he is, didn't even flinch.' _The boy likes to sleep.

Clearly not processing that Inuyasha was a heavy sleeper Kagome snuck out of the room and shut the door behind her as quietly as possible. After the door was successfully shut (which she could've slammed it and it would've taken less time and still not woken the boy.), Kagome turned to her room and ran face to face with 'Kikyo'.

"Oh." Kagome crossed her arms. "What the hell are you doing out here so late at night? And what was that noise?"

"Humph," Kikyo scoffed "I owe you no explanations." She narrowed hers eyes at Kagome. "But I must say you two are getting along far better then I would have imagined."

Kagome blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't that his room?"

"Yeah, well isn't that mine?"

"So you would rather sleep with a man then a fellow woman? At least you have no doubts on your sexual orientation..."

"Arg!" Kagome blushed some more. "It has nothing to do with that! It was hardly a decision! I would drop dead before sharing a room with you!"

"That so?"

"Uh huh." Kagome glared at her. "And Naraku drop that damn disguise I'm sick of talking to a dead woman."

"Heh." He did so. "So you've come to accept Kikyo's death pretty easily. I wonder why?"

There was no answer Kagome merely glared at him.

Naraku laughed a bit "Such a harsh look. You hurt me Kagome." He faked a hurt look. "And you say you'd rather drop dead then share a room with me?"

"Uh yeah."

He smirked. "Well clearly the same doesn't go for sharing a drink with me."

"Huh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Sweet Kagome," He grabbed her hands. "Don't you remember the lovely gift I left you last time we met?"

Kagome growled and pulled her hands away. "Unfortunately you bastard." She put a hand up to her forehead. "My head wouldn't stop pounding for two days too..."

"Now now, was that because of me or because of the drinks?"

"Both most likely."

"Ding ding ding!" Naraku smiled coldly. "Kagome wins the prize."

"Huh?" Kagome was confused. "What are you talking about? I can't even remember how I got--" She stopped. "Wait a second,"

"Has she gotten it?"

"You BASTARD!" Kagome screamed and pounded on his chest. "How the hell did you force me to do take those damn drinks?! How many did I take?!"

"Now now Kagome dear, we wouldn't want to repeat that ordeal would we?"

Kagome growled in protest but stopped beating him anyways.

Naraku laughed. "Well I was GOING to force you to steal the jewel for me, but you foiled my little plan by staying out of the house all day I thought I'd have a little fun with you. I was in that bar you know. Your a very good stripper."

"Shut your face! I'd like to see you try that stunt again!"

"Oh I don't have to." Naraku appearance rearranged itself as Kikyo. "Since she came back this task became loads easier, I don't know why I didn't kill her before." he laughed. "Granted, I might not be able to do anything to you, but with this I can get as close to Inuyasha as you can, and with Sesshomaru on his way home you'll be out of my way soon enough."

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru's on his way home?"

"I may have made a few calls..." Kikyo grinned. "It's the least I could do, since someone has been to busy with his half breed brother to call--"

"Don't call Inuyasha a half breed!"

Kikyo thrust Kagome back against the wall. "I will call him whatever the hell I want to." He let go of Kagome's arm and pushed her to the floor. "I'm tired of playing with you so I'll make this clear for you. Simply stay out of my way like you did before and it will all be over soon."

She turned to travel down the hall. "It's strange that you seem so against me now." Kikyo shrugged. "Before you didn't bat an eye at the thought of helping me. I don't know what could have possibly changed."

Kikyo laughed and continued down the hall.

Kagome glared at the demon and pulled herself off the floor. _'Bastard. Toying with me this whole time huh? He doesn't even NEED me for this.'_ She smiled _'I've got something on him though...'_

"Oh and Kikyo! Do remember that walls are not for walking through! Unless you plan on waking the entire house!"

* * *

-

Done!

Dude's I started out this chapter with no direction or plot in mind and it turned into THIS. I don't know if it's good or bad at this point but if I get a bunch of reviews saying "That sucked! You rushed the ending to much!! NYAH!!" I'll rewrite the damn thing. Nyah.

Question time!!

_"i was wondering you if you could tell me how many more chapters till the end?"_

**_A couple more, or a couple less. Depends on if I have to rewrite this chapter now doesn't it?_**

_"wait, does that mean that kikyo is dead?"_

**Yes. Yes it does.**

_"Naraku... is... like... a transvestite? Seriously? Because if Inuyasha was in love with Kikyo does that mean that he was in love with a man..."_

**_LOL. Ah that was funny! But now all I can think about is Rocky Horror Picture show..._**

_"Why does Naraku person keep hitting on iInuyasha even though hes a guy? Is he gaY?"_

**Cause it's fun. In more ways then one. (I'll let your little minds ponder on that one.)**

Alright, now for the moment I've been waiting for! HAnding out the Awsome reviewer award so I can go to bed! YAY!! (so tired...) Anyways, the winner this month (year) is... Nikki Narcissist. Because almost your entire review was in caps and it made me think your were yelling at me. Good times. Congratulations!

Thanks to all!

Ja ne!


End file.
